In my best English
by Maloriel
Summary: Quand ils étaient au lycée, Aomine et Kagami sortaient ensemble, mais les choses se sont mal terminées entre eux. À la fac, Kagami est retourné aux États-Unis, et trois ans plus tard, il est de retour au Japon. Les circonstances vont de nouveau réunir les deux fauves... pour le meilleur, et pour le pire. Yaoi explicite comme d'hab !
1. Chapter 1

**Hello à tous !**

**Au départ, j'avais même moins qu'une idée pour cette fic. Un simple dialogue. Une scène, un décor, une situation. Et puis, ça n'a cessé de s'étoffer dans ma tête, et voici le résultat !**

**Il y a pas mal de drama à prévoir mais je l'espère aussi, une bonne dose d'humour. Du coup je l'ai pas classifiée. Romance tout court. J'avais envie d'une romance compliquée comme la vie, où parfois les choses sont drôles et légères, parfois beaucoup moins, et avec de la fantaisie comme dans n'importe quel shonen :)**

**Comme d'habitude, le rating M n'est pas là pour faire joli.**

**Pour ceux qui suivent _Aomine no Basuke_, je suis en train de rédiger le dernier chapitre, ça arrive :) J'hésitais à attendre un peu avant de publier ça, mais au final, je déteste garder sous le coude des chapitres prêts, et de toute façon j'ai toujours été nulle en organisation et planification, sans compter que je suis une sacrée lunatique. Voilà. Et puis pour être tout à fait honnête, j'étais déprimée en terminant et en retouchant ce chapitre, et il m'a servie de catharsis. Je n'ai pas eu envie de réfléchir.**

**Comme j'aime bien le faire, je me suis concocté une playlist que j'écoute et j'enrichis à mesure que j'écris la fic. Si ça vous intéresse, vous trouverez la playlist In my best English sur Youtube, sur la chaîne de TheMaloriel :)**

**J'espère en tout cas que ça vous plaira, et en avant pour le premier chapitre !**

**Enjoy !**

**PS : on est limités pour les personnages à inclure dans la fic pour le descriptif, alors je m'en suis tenu aux deux protagonistes de cette histoire, mais sachez que vous allez croiser... beauuuucoup de monde :)**

* * *

**IN MY BEST ENGLISH**

**LEÇON N°1**

_"Oh don't talk of love" the shadows purr  
Murmuring me away from you  
"Don't talk of worlds that never were  
The end is all that's ever true  
There's nothing you can ever say  
Nothing you can ever do..."  
Still every night I burn  
Every night I scream your name  
Every night I burn  
Every night the dream's the same  
Every night I burn  
Waiting for my only friend  
Every night I burn  
Waiting for the world to end _

The Cure, _Burn_

I

_Aéroport de Tokyo-Narita_

Le casque vissé aux oreilles diffusant du Nirvana à plein volume, Kagami chercha Himuro des yeux dans la petite foule des arrivées. Il espéra que ce crétin ne l'avait pas oublié : après plus de 11 heures de vol, il était totalement décalqué, et il n'avait aucune envie de rester à déambuler à l'aéroport comme un zombie. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rentrer prendre une bonne douche et aller se pieuter.

Pendant un bref instant, il se demanda soudain s'il arriverait à reconnaître Himuro. Il l'avait vu sur Skype, mais ce ne serait sûrement pas la même chose en vrai. Trois ans sans se voir... À leur âge, ça faisait beaucoup.

Himuro, c'était son enfance, son premier ami et premier rival, mais c'était aussi devenu son point d'ancrage au Japon quand il était reparti aux États-Unis. Certes, il avait d'autres amis avec qui il avait échangé pendant ces trois années, mais il y avait des choses que seul Himuro pouvait comprendre : le mal du pays, mêlé à l'étrange exaltation qu'on ressent seulement sous le soleil californien, les deux jambes plantées dans le ressac furieux de l'océan qui porte le moins bien son nom au monde, l'océan Pacifique... Ou bien l'envie irrépressible d'avoir autre chose comme maki que des _california rolls_ à se mettre sous la dent, tout en profitant comme un dingue de la vie grouillante du bord de mer, où les gens ne pensaient qu'à faire du sport et à s'amuser. Savourer la vie américaine, la chaleur et la spontanéité des gens, qui n'hésitent pas à vous toucher et à vous raconter leur vie sans se soucier de respecter une tonne de conventions sociales – tout en regrettant la fraîcheur des hivers japonais, l'odeur de l'encens et la foule calme des temples shintoïstes, les cerisiers en fleur en printemps, ou même... le réflexe d'enlever ses chaussures en entrant quelque part – réflexe que Kagami n'était jamais parvenu à inculquer à aucune de ses connaissances américaines. Vivre en expatrié, c'était un peu vivre coupé en deux, un pied dans chaque monde, et cette expérience-là, seul Himuro la connaissait aussi bien que lui.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il sentit soudain quelqu'un lui enlever son casque des oreilles et il se retourna, prêt à engueuler l'importun... Mais ne trouva devant lui qu'un torse à insulter. Il leva les donc les yeux jusqu'à rencontrer un visage.

« Mu ?!

— Hééé, Kaga-chin... Désolé mais Tatsuya avait un exam... Alors c'est moi qui viens te chercher... La galère... »

Kagami ne put s'empêcher de sourire : Murasakibara n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi motivé dans la vie.

« Ok, c'est sympa de ta part, remarqua-t-il en donnant une claque amicale à Mu.

— Hmmh... » répliqua l'intéressé, le regard dans le vague.

Comme il n'avait pas l'air décidé à bouger, Kagami le relança :

« Bon, bah je te suis, alors ! »

À ces mots, Atsushi s'anima et ouvrit la marche jusqu'à sa voiture dans le parking, voiture dans laquelle il dut plier au moins en trois sa grande carcasse. N'importe quel véhicule avait l'air conçu pour des nains avec un type pareil. C'était tout juste si ses genoux passaient sous le volant. À l'époque où ils s'étaient rencontrés, Kagami avait déjà fini sa croissance, mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Atsushi... Avant de s'asseoir sur le siège passager, il dut déblayer un cimetière d'emballages de chips et gâteaux :

« Mu, t'abuse ! » s'exclama-t-il en faisant craquer du plastique sous ses baskets tandis qu'il s'installait. « Tu lui prêtes jamais ta bagnole, à Himuro ?

— Bah si, pourquoi ?

— Et il râle pas avec tout ce bordel ?

— 'L'est habitué... »

_En même temps, il vaut mieux... _pensa Kagami en bouclant sa ceinture.

Ces deux-là partageaient quand même un appartement. Il se demandait bien comment Himuro faisait pour garder son sang-froid avec son grand benêt indolent de petit ami qui semait un désastre d'emballages alimentaires partout où il allait.

_Bah, c'est ça, l'amour..._

À cette simple pensée, son cœur se serra. L'amour ? Sujet tabou.

« Au fait... » reprit Murasakibara tandis qu'il sortait du parking pour s'insérer dans la circulation dense des alentours de l'aéroport. « Tatsuya m'a dit de te dire un truc important... »

Kagami attendit, mais Atsushi semblait déjà avoir oublié le début de sa phrase.

« Quoi ?! s'impatienta-t-il.

— J'arrive pas à me rappeler quoi, admit Atsushi.

— Ça me fait une belle jambe, abruti ! râla Kagami.

— Ça devait pas être si important », conclut Atsushi.

Une conclusion pas très au goût de Kagami, mais manifestement, il ne tirerait rien de plus de son chauffeur.

Puis, il oublia tout ça pour se concentrer sur les paysages qui défilaient derrière la vitre.

Tokyo ! Ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'était pas venu. Trois ans... Il avait vingt-et-un ans, alors trois ans, c'était un sacré morceau d'existence à ses yeux. Il n'était probablement plus la même personne qu'à son départ. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il avait mûri, mais... il avait appris des choses, pris de l'assurance, se faisait une idée plus précise de son avenir. En un sens, il se connaissait mieux.

Il ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Tokyo : c'était comme si une partie du pays s'était effacé de sa mémoire, et même une partie de la langue. Il avait toujours été à moitié américain et maintenant qu'il était de retour, des tas de choses l'étonnaient. Il ressentait l'appréhension chevillée aux tripes de n'importe quel voyageur qui débarque en terre inconnue, et pourtant, ici, c'était chez lui... Il était né au Japon, et toutes ces années aux USA n'avaient jamais fait de lui un Américain pure souche. Alors, il retrouvait ces paysages comme on retrouve un ami perdu de longue date, avec une émotion profonde où se mêlait une joie teintée de nostalgie. Il était parti depuis trop longtemps, décida-t-il, et quel que soit son avenir ici, il ne repartirait pas de sitôt. Il avait envie de se construire une vie ici. Envie de rester.

II

« On est arrivés, Kaga-chin. »

Kagami réalisa que Murasakibara s'était arrêté non pas à un feu rouge, mais dans un petit parking jouxtant une résidence qui ne payait pas de mine avec ses cubes blancs de béton entassés les uns sur les autres, mais à laquelle la végétation et le manque de hauteur donnait un petit aspect confortable.

Il n'était jamais venu chez Himuro et Murasakibara, parce qu'ils avaient emménagé ensemble juste après son départ pour les États-Unis. Il s'était passé plein de choses dans la vie de tous ses amis depuis... En pensant à ça, lui qui venait de débarquer, il avait l'estomac sacrément noué quand il songeait à ce que les prochaines semaines lui réservaient.

Il sortit de la bagnole et alla prendre son sac dans le coffre, puis il respira un grand coup.

Maintenant était le moment où il reprenait pour de bon sa vie japonaise. Il était prêt.

Mu le fit entrer dans l'immeuble et ils montèrent deux étages avant d'accéder à l'appartement. À première vue, il avait l'air petit, lumineux et confortable. Kagami éprouva un agréable soulagement : il se voyait bien squatter ici le temps de trouver une meilleure solution.

Du moins, ce fut ce qu'il crut pendant les dix premières secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'un grand mec basané passe dans le salon en râlant :

« Atsushi, bordel, Tatsuya a encore rangé mes baskets ou quoi ?! »

Atsushi haussa les épaules, et le mec basané se retourna.

Le cœur de Kagami s'arrêta.

Ses cheveux avaient poussé... Il avait l'air plus grand et plus halé que dans ses souvenirs. Mais ces yeux-là... Ce bleu outremer, qui s'assombrissait avec la lumière, la colère et la tristesse, et devenait translucide quand il riait... impossible de l'oublier. En fait, Kagami se souvenait même avec une précision déconcertante de la première fois où leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Il s'était écoulé plus de cinq ans depuis ce jour-là, et pourtant, il ressentit la même chose. Exactement la même chose. Le temps qui ralentit, le coup de poignard dans le ventre, le cœur qui pulse dans la gorge, les genoux qui se dérobent.

« T-Taiga... balbutia Aomine.

— D-Daiki... » répliqua-t-il tout aussi bêtement.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent dans un parfait silence.

« Ah ! s'exclama soudain Atsushi. C'était ça, ce que Tatsuya voulait que je te dise ! Aomi-chin squatte chez nous ! »

Un scénario très détaillé de double meurtre eut le temps de se dérouler dans la tête de Kagami avant que Mu ne reprenne :

« Ça a l'air d'être un problème... La galère...

— Putain, Atsushi, me dis pas que t'as oublié ! s'énerva Aomine.

— ...oublié quoi ? »

Mu regarda tour à tour Kagami et Aomine, et soudain, son regard placide s'illumina.

« Oh... C'était pour ça. Bah... Va falloir vous y faire. Aomi-chin, tes baskets sont dans le placard, là... »

Kagami évita le regard d'Aomine et tenta de se ressaisir.

_Bon. Ça doit être un plan sadique à la Himuro. On ne perd pas son sang-froid._

Cela dit, se retrouver sans prévenir face au mec qui lui avait brisé le cœur, ça n'aidait pas tellement. Et ça ne s'arrangea pas quand Aomine baissa les yeux et regarda les baskets qu'il portait. Un infime sourire passa sur son visage.

« Tu les as gardées », constata-t-il.

Kagami déglutit avec difficulté. Il n'aurait pas pu imaginer pire scénario. Rentrer au Japon, et tomber aussitôt sur Aomine. Alors qu'il portait ses foutues baskets, montrant par là qu'il était assez sentimental pour les avoir conservées pendant tout ce temps. Il ne jouait plus avec cette paire, mais il les mettait dans la vie de tous les jours. Il y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, parce que ça lui rappelait la meilleure période de sa vie.

Cette paire, Aomine la lui avait donnée à sa première Winter Cup. Ils ne sortaient pas encore ensemble, à l'époque. Ça, c'était arrivé plus tard, après la compétition. Ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter, d'abord pour jouer en one and one, et puis pour dîner... et puis pour jouer aux jeux vidéo... Et finir par bavarder toute la nuit. Puis, était arrivée cette nuit où ils n'avaient pas parlé du tout... Et ainsi avait débuté une histoire de deux ans.

Non, s'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même, Kagami ne pouvait pas appeler ça 'la meilleure période de sa vie'. Entre Aomine et lui, c'était compliqué, et ça l'avait toujours été. Mais en tout cas, il avait vécu deux ans de folie. À la fois horribles et merveilleux. Ce qui s'était passé à la fin, cependant... Il préférait ne pas y penser.

« Tu es... en vacances ? demanda Aomine d'un ton prudent.

— Non. Cette fois, c'est pour de bon. »

Aomine fronça les sourcils.

_Eh bah, ça a l'air de lui faire plaisir !_ pensa Kagami amèrement.

« Ok. Bon, je vais prendre une douche. Bon retour au Japon, j'imagine. »

_C'est ça. Calme ta joie, Daiki._

« Tu devrais aller dormir, Kaga-chin. T'as l'air d'un déterré.

— Ouais, bonne idée. Et puisque ce crétin d'Aomine a piqué la douche... Je m'en passerai.

— Je te déplie le canapé-lit. »

Kagami regarda autour de lui, et une soudaine inquiétude lui noua les tripes. C'était minuscule, ici, alors...

« Et Aomine, il dort où ?

— Pareil que toi. »

Et Kagami qui pensait qu'il vivait déjà le pire scénario possible...

Cela dit, il était trop crevé pour y penser maintenant. Il enleva ses chaussures et son pantalon et se glissa sous les draps.

« Faites comme si j'étais pas là, de toute façon vous me réveillerez pas...

— Bonne nuit, Kaga-chin. »

On n'était qu'en milieu d'après-midi, mais il s'endormit comme une masse dès qu'il posa la tête sur l'oreiller.

III

Il ne se réveilla que des heures plus tard, alors que l'appartement était plongé dans le silence et l'obscurité. Dans les premières secondes, il ne sut pas où il était. Il avait l'impression de se trouver dans son lit chez lui à Los Angeles, mais quelque chose ne cadrait pas, la façon dont il percevait la pièce autour de lui. C'était plus exigu, ça ne sentait pas pareil... Il se redressa brusquement, le cœur battant.

Puis, il reconnut l'appart et se calma. Quelqu'un bougea à côté de lui, et son cœur repartit de plus belle.

_Merde, Daiki !_

Il avait oublié, pendant ces premières secondes bénies d'éveil... Ça faisait plus de trois ans qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé dans un lit avec lui. Et il fallait que ça arrive maintenant, à peine était-il rentré. Il soupira et se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller, fixant le plafond dans l'obscurité.

« Désolé pour tout à l'heure, Taiga. »

Kagami tressaillit. Aomine était réveillé, et il... s'excusait ?!

« Ces deux abrutis ont pas jugé bon de me prévenir, reprit Aomine. J'étais juste... surpris. »

Kagami tourna la tête vers son voisin de lit.

« Je t'ai réveillé ?

— Nan, je dormais pas. »

Le silence s'installa. Kagami s'était attendu à se sentir super mal à l'aise, mais en fait, ça allait. Il était... presque calme. Comme s'ils se retrouvaient soudain tous les deux trois ans en arrière.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez Himuro, au fait ? demanda-t-il.

— Tu sais, j'étais en coloc avec Satsuki... Elle est partie à Osaka pour continuer ses études en finances... Et donc je squatte là en attendant de trouver autre chose.

— Ok... Et ça va, c'est pas trop invivable ? »

Aomine rigola.

« Nan, y a pire. Et Atsushi est devenu un super pro de la pâtisserie alors j'engraisse...

— Ça se voit pas.

— C'était un compliment, ça, Taiga ?

— Commence pas, hein...

— Peut-être que Tatsuya s'est mis en tête qu'on se remette ensemble.

— Ouais, bah il rêve, Tatsuya.

— Tu m'étonnes...

— ...

— ...Alors... t'en as eu marre des États-Unis ?

— Pas spécialement. C'est surtout le Japon qui me manquait. Et puis... Si je dois faire carrière, j'ai envie que ce soit ici. Et après tout, à part Alex, j'ai personne là-bas... Enfin personne d'important, quoi.

— Ah ouais ? Personne dans ta vie ?

— Pas que ça te concerne, mais non.

— Pareil pour moi... »

Kagami fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi ça l'intéressait, Aomine ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui posait ces questions-là ? Il n'envisageait tout de même pas sérieusement qu'ils puissent se remettre ensemble, si ?

_En attendant, tu viens de réprimer un grand sourire en apprenant qu'il était célibataire..._

« T'étudies toujours ? » demanda-t-il donc pour changer de sujet.

Aomine haussa les épaules.

« Nan, j'ai décroché. De toute façon, c'est chiant avec le basket.

— Tu veux toujours passer pro, alors ?

— Pas toi ?

— Si. »

En trois ans, ils n'avaient pas totalement perdu contact. Ils avaient d'abord essayé de s'expliquer, par écrit, sur les circonstances qui avaient conduit à la fin de leur relation. Comme ça n'avait pas fonctionné et même au contraire servi à les embrouiller encore plus, ils avaient laissé tomber ce genre de conversation. De temps en temps, ils s'envoyaient des textos. Ils s'étaient même téléphoné, une fois. Mais ça s'arrêtait là. Il y avait beaucoup de non-dits entre eux, et des mois de silence. En réalité, aujourd'hui, ils savaient très peu de choses sur la vie de l'autre. En plus, pour Kagami, la dernière année avait été particulièrement chargée, et il avait pratiquement perdu contact avec tout le monde. Il y avait tant à rattraper... Tant de questions à poser ! Il ne s'était pas attendu à retrouver Daiki en premier. Il n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de dire bonjour à Himuro, et maintenant, c'était avec son ex qu'il rattrapait le temps perdu. Certes, d'une façon un peu maladroite, tous les deux étant sur la réserve, mais c'était tout de même une vraie discussion. Kagami était méfiant, mais il devait bien avouer que ce moment de calme entre eux, là dans le noir, dans le même lit, ne lui déplaisait pas.

_Ça te rappelle des bons souvenirs, c'est tout. T'aurais tort d'oublier les autres, de souvenirs. Faut que tu penses à te protéger un peu, aussi._

La sérénité commença doucement à s'effacer, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve carrément à avoir le cafard. En même temps... à quoi il pensait, Himuro ?! Kagami voyait mal comment on pouvait se sentir plus seul au monde qu'au lit avec son ex qu'on aime encore. Et Aomine ne semblait pas déterminé à lui faciliter la tâche :

« Y a un truc que je me suis toujours demandé, Taiga... Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi que tu es reparti à Los Angeles ? »

Kagami ignora la question. Du moins, en ce qui concernait une quelconque réponse verbale. Parce qu'à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, son cœur cogna douloureusement contre ses côtes. À chaque battement, les mots d'Aomine se brouillaient dans sa tête, et il se sentait un peu plus triste et complètement largué. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit, puis chercha ses fringues dans le noir.

« J'ai pas envie de discuter de ça avec toi. Je vais prendre l'air. »

Il enfila ses baskets – celles de Daiki –, attrapa son téléphone et ses écouteurs, prit les clefs sur la porte et sortit sans un mot de plus. Il n'avait même pas regardé l'heure, mais à en juger par le calme relatif de la ville, on devait être en plein milieu de la nuit. Ce n'était pas plus mal : réapprivoiser Tokyo allait lui prendre du temps, alors autant le faire dans les petites heures de la nuit, quand les rues se laissent observer sans le vacarme du trafic et de la foule.

Il laissa ses pas le mener entre les immeubles aux fenêtres aveugles comme des yeux de spectres. Il suivit les néons qui palpitaient au loin dans une très légère brume où se découpaient les contours autrefois familiers des bâtiments. Il traversa des passages cloutés vides comme des gués de rivière perdus en plein Yellowstone. Il laissa la ville l'entraîner dans son cœur, et arpenta des chemins qu'il savait connaître, mais dont il avait presque tout oublié. L'asphalte sous ses semelles semblait presque docile, accueillant. Mais au fond, le béton, l'acier et le bitume créaient autour de lui l'architecture d'un paysage qui était devenu davantage fantasme que réalité. Il avait perdu Tokyo. Il avait perdu des souvenirs, à tous les coins de rue. Il aurait juré reconnaître cette intersection, là. Il aurait juré qu'un jour Daiki et lui l'avaient traversée un jour sous un parapluie. Mais le souvenir n'était plus qu'une ombre qui tremblait à la lueur des phares des rares voitures qui continuaient à passer dans la nuit épaisse. Rien de plus qu'un écho qu'il convoquait pour se rappeler qui il était. Tout ce qu'il faisait à cette heure de la nuit, c'était se raconter de vieilles histoires achevées depuis des lustres. Il s'accrochait à son passé parce qu'il ne comprenait rien à son présent.

Il déambula jusqu'à ce que l'aube vienne griser les contours des gratte-ciels. Il s'arrêta à un carrefour, regarda autour de lui, et comprit qu'il était perdu. Ça lui donna encore plus le cafard, comme si sa ville natale le rejetait. À sa manière, en déployant ses immenses artères auréolées de néons dont il ne connaissait plus les noms ni les destinations, elle lui faisait savoir qu'il n'était plus chez lui.

_Bien sûr que c'est à cause de toi que je suis parti, Daiki... Un océan entre nous n'était pas de trop. D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as pas retenu, tu te souviens ? Je t'ai jamais entendu dire que tu voulais pas que ce soit fini. Que tu voulais pas que je parte._

Il se trouva un endroit pour boire un café et s'assit près de la vitre, où il regarda la ville qui s'éveillait, immense, indifférente, anonyme. Alors que l'heure tournait, la rue s'anima, envahie de citoyens pressés avec les premiers rayons du soleil. Depuis son siège dans le café, Kagami essaya de deviner les histoires qui se dissimulaient dans ces innombrables yeux fixés sur leur propre route, ignorant tout des autres, tenta de déceler les émotions sur leurs visages fugitifs. Mais rien ni personne ne lui parlait, comme si l'univers lui était fermé. Comme s'il était un fantôme qui ignorait qu'il était mort.

Il décida finalement de rentrer. Himuro était sûrement levé, maintenant.

IV

_Pendant ce temps..._

Aomine regarda la lumière grandir derrière les stores pendant quelques minutes, puis se frotta les yeux en poussant un gros soupir. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit.

Hier après-midi, quand il avait vu Kagami apparaître dans le salon, il s'était senti aussi perdu qu'un gamin dans la cour de récréation pour son premier jour d'école. Il ne savait pas qu'il était de retour... et encore moins qu'il allait débarquer ici. Il avait d'ailleurs eu une petite explication à ce sujet avec Tatsuya quand il était revenu de son exam, mais son ami avait fait l'innocent : soi-disant, il pensait que les choses étaient réglées entre eux, il ne lui était pas venu à l'idée que ça les ennuierait, trois ans, c'était long, etc, etc. Une vraie tête à claques, Tatsuya. Et inutile de demander à Atsushi : tout ça, ça lui passait au-dessus, et encore plus ces derniers temps, absorbé comme il l'était par sa formation en pâtisserie. Et puis de toute façon, d'après ce qu'Aomine avait vu, Atsushi passait absolument tout à Tatsuya. Parfois, il enviait ce dernier d'avoir la vie – apparemment – si facile.

Tous les trois avaient laissé dormir Kagami, qui s'était endormi comme une masse pendant qu'il prenait sa douche, et ils étaient sortis se défouler un peu au basket, puis ils avaient dîné en ville et bavardé jusque tard dans la soirée autour de quelques verres. Et puis, ils étaient rentrés : Tatsuya et Atsushi étaient allés se coucher, et Aomine était resté planté dans le salon à regarder son ex endormi, étendu du côté, les draps roulés en boule contre son ventre, une jambe à l'air, les cheveux en bataille répandus sur l'oreiller. Cette vision lui avait méchamment serré le cœur. Alors oui, il en voulait toujours à Kagami d'être parti comme ça, aussi vite. Pour lui, et malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, ce n'était pas terminé. Kagami ne leur avait pas laissé une chance de réparer ce qui pouvait l'être. Il s'était juste cassé à l'autre bout du monde. Comme s'il ne pouvait même plus supporter sa présence.

Finalement, il s'était déshabillé et allongé de son côté du canapé-lit – enfin, celui qui lui restait, puisque Kagami lui avait déjà piqué 'le sien', à droite, vers la porte d'entrée. Et comme il lui avait aussi piqué le moindre centimètre carré de draps, il y renonça. Puis, il était resté immobile dans le noir à réfléchir, jusqu'à ce que Kagami se réveille en sursaut, et qu'ils discutent un moment... Du moins, jusqu'à ce ce qu'il pose la question de trop, et que Kagami ne s'enfuie pour ne plus revenir de la nuit.

Alors ce matin, en émergeant de la demi léthargie fiévreuse dans laquelle il était plongé depuis des heures, il avait l'estomac noué et le cœur qui pesait une tonne. Il s'habilla rapidement et décida de prendre le large lui aussi, avant que Kagami ne revienne. Il laissa un mot à ses hôtes pour leur dire qu'il allait s'entraîner, et fut soulagé de retrouver l'air libre et la fraîcheur de l'aube. Une fois qu'il serait sur le terrain, il oublierait tout ça.

Du moins, ce fut ce qu'il se répéta pendant tout le trajet.

V

Quand Kagami rentra, Mu et Himuro prenaient le petit-déjeuner dans le coin cuisine, l'image presque parfaite du bonheur domestique. Presque, parce que l'appart était trop en bordel, ses amis trop décoiffés et fatigués et leur conversation trop laconique pour figurer dans l'une de ces séries bien lissées que les Américains semblaient tellement affectionner.

« Salut, fit-il en prenant place sur l'un des tabourets jouxtant le comptoir.

— Hey Kagami, fit Himuro en s'illuminant. Ça fait tellement longtemps ! Comment tu vas ?

— Ça irait mieux si tu m'avais prévenu que tu hébergeais mon ex.

— Bah, c'est temporaire. Et puis trois ans, c'est long, non ? De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts, comme on dit. »

Kagami lui envoya son plus beau regard noir, mais cela ne dérangea en rien le sourire tranquille – et satisfait – de Himuro.

« À ce propos, Daiki est parti s'entraîner, ajouta son ami.

— Humpf...

— Kagachin, je t'ai fait des pancakes. Paraît que les Américains aiment ça. »

Une déclaration qui lui fit à la fois plaisir et mal au cœur. _Je suis pas américain_, eut-il envie de répondre. En même temps... il adorait les pancakes. Et c'était vraiment attentionné de la part de Mu.

« Merci, c'est gentil...

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, aujourd'hui ? » s'enquit Himuro après avoir avalé une gorgée de café.

Kagami haussa les épaules.

« J'en sais rien. Ça fait bizarre de revenir. Je sais pas trop par où commencer.

— C'est samedi, Atsushi et moi, on est libres. Histoire que tu reprennes pied à Tokyo, on peut aller faire un tour en ville. On te montrera les nouveaux endroits cools, et on pourra passer voir ceux qui t'ont manqué. »

Kagami sentit son moral remonter d'un cran. Himuro était parfois un con, mais ce matin, il avait apparemment décidé de se montrer sous son meilleur jour.

« Ouais, c'est un programme qui me tente bien. »

Ils terminèrent sereinement le petit-déjeuner, et Kagami eut un regain d'espoir : peut-être que les choses se passeraient un peu mieux qu'il ne l'avait anticipé.

VI

La journée se déroula très bien. Probablement aussi parce que Kagami parvint presque totalement à oublier qu'il était en coloc forcée avec son ex. Du coup, le soir venu, le retour sur Terre fut raide.

Himuro et Mu allèrent se coucher sitôt rentrés, et Kagami et Aomine se retrouvèrent tous seuls dans le salon. Et cette fois, le malaise était palpable. Ils se débrouillèrent quand même pour déplier le lit et se coucher sans s'engueuler, sans trop se parler, et surtout en se regardant le moins possible. Le silence et l'obscurité leur redonnèrent un peu de tranquillité, mais Kagami restait tendu. Il y avait entre eux comme un nuage bourdonnant de non-dits, des choses qu'ils voulaient peut-être se dire, ou peut-être qu'il ne valait mieux pas, ou... bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il en savait ?

Et Aomine se murait dans le silence... Ce vide accablant, Kagami ne le supporta plus, et décida de dire quelque chose, même si c'était une connerie, même si ça les emmenait sur un terrain où il n'avait pas envie d'aller.

« Je savais pas que t'étais aussi proche de Himuro. »

Silence, à nouveau. Puis, au moment où Kagami s'apprêtait à redire quelque chose – n'importe quoi pour stopper ce malaise glaçant qui s'installait, Aomine reprit la parole :

« Quand t'es parti, je suis allé le voir. On a parlé de toi. J'avais besoin de savoir certains trucs. Et tout ça, ça nous a rapprochés. »

Une aiguille chauffée à blanc s'enfonça dans l'estomac de Kagami.

_C'est quoi ce bordel ?!_

« Parlé de moi ?...

— T'es parti vite, Taiga. On n'a pas eu le temps de tout se dire. Y avait des trucs que je savais pas comment gérer. »

La colère... Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas ressentie. Du moins, pas aussi fort. Comme si sa peau se soulevait sous la houle qu'il y avait là, à l'intérieur. Il serra les lèvres pour ne pas dire une connerie.

Il valait mieux que ça, non ? Ils étaient coincés là tous les deux. Se foutre des coups de poing n'allait rien régler. Et il avait vraiment besoin de dormir, alors il fallait qu'ils arrivent au moins à une partie décisive de la conversation. Le reste pourrait attendre plus tard.

« C'est toi qui pigeais rien ? » se contraignit-il à dire à voix basse malgré une grosse envie d'engueuler Aomine. « C'est toi qui avais besoin de réponse ? reprit-il en contrôlant sa voix. Daiki, je suis pas parti sur un coup de tête, bordel ! Fais pas semblant de pas le savoir ! C'est pas moi qui ai tout foutu en l'air !

— Et c'est facile de prétendre que tout est de ma faute, hein ? »

...Oui, ça l'était.

Mais ça n'arrangerait rien. Même s'il n'était pas revenu pour arranger quoi que ce soit. C'était Himuro qui l'avait foutu dans cette merde.

« On avait des problèmes, mais c'est toi qui as choisi de tout arrêter. Tu sais très bien comment, et pourquoi. J'ai rien d'autre à dire. C'est pas parce qu'on est forcés de dormir dans le même lit qu'on doit refaire l'histoire. Moi, j'ai jamais voulu ça. Et j'en ai toujours pas envie. »

À cette tirade succéda un nouveau silence, horriblement lourd. Et pourtant le cœur de Kagami continuait à battre à tout rompre, et une partie de lui, la plus idiote sans aucun doute, priait pour qu'Aomine le contredise. Au lieu de ça...

« Comment on dit chez toi, déjà ? lança Aomine d'un ton bizarrement léger. 'Gou fuku yuruserufu' ? »

Kagami en resta interdit. Et puis, aussi mal que ça allait, il eut soudain envie de rire.

« _You mean, 'go fuck yourself' ?_

— ...

— Dis-le correctement, au moins !

— Go... fak yu... ruserufu.

— Go fuck yourself, baka ! Et puis c'est pas 'chez moi' !

— C'est ça, si tu le dis... Tu peux te la boucler maintenant ? J'suis crevé...

— Gou fuku yuruserufu, j'te jure...

— Ta gueule ! »

Aomine se tourna sur le côté et Kagami résista à l'envie de se caler contre lui. Et merde ! Ce qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds à l'aéroport n'avait aucun sens. Il resta bien immobile sur le dos et se demanda ce que ça présageait pour la suite. Et s'aperçut au même moment que son 'sain' recul sur les choses venait de s'effondrer en poussière. Là maintenant, il n'entendait que son cœur cogner dans ses oreilles. Et il n'avait rien d'autre à faire ni penser que résister courageusement à l'enive folle d'effacer le passé pour tout recommencer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello tous !**

**Ça a été compliqué d'écrire ce chapitre parce que... je ne tenais pas en place. Littéralement, j'entends. Je sais pas si ça arrive à ceux qui écrivent ici, mais en tout cas, genre j'écris un paragraphe, je me lève et je fais le tour de l'apart (ce qui prend genre trois secondes, donc je dois faire plusieurs tours), je me rassois, j'écris trois lignes, je recommence. Je sais pas pourquoi. Pourtant, je me suis mise au sport pour dépenser et canaliser mon énergie :D Enfin, heureusement, j'ai fini par me fatiguer !**

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews et vos abonnements ! Ça me fait très très plaisir :) Pour ceux à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre en MP :**

**deryous50 : Merci ! Contente que ça te plaise, et bon retour dans la coloc forcée )**

**Sakura K : Héhé tu peux oublier la politesse tant que tu ne m'insultes pas si ça ne prend pas la tournure que tu voudrais :D J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre.**

**shadow : Ahah si ça te fait autant plaisir, tu m'en vois ravie ! Et je suis réellement très touchée que tu me trouves talentueuse. On va en apprendre davantage dans ce chapitre sur ce qui s'est passé au juste entre les deux :)**

**Ce chapitre va être plutôt court, parce qu'il va surtout me servir de transition, après l'intro, pour rentrer dans le vif de l'histoire :) Il est un peu brut en l'état, mais j'avais besoin d'avancer donc j'espère que vous me pardonnerez mais j'ai dit merde aux finitions !**

**L'instant musical : bah j'ai étoffé ma playlist :) Et là, j'ai surtout écouté Eminem :)**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**LEÇON N°2**

_« That's kinda how this is, you could have rescued me from drowning  
Now it's too late, I'm on a thousand downers now, I'm drowsy  
And all I wanted was a lousy letter or a call  
I hope you know I ripped all of your pictures off the wall  
I love you Slim, we coulda been together, think about it  
You ruined it now, I hope you can't sleep and you dream about it  
And when you dream I hope you can't sleep and you scream about it  
I hope your conscience eats at you and you can't breathe without me »_

Eminem, _Stan_

I

_Los Angeles, un peu moins d'an plus tôt_

Comme pendant les trois quarts de l'année, il faisait un temps magnifique. Parfois, il lui arrivait d'en avoir marre de toute cette lumière. Tout était exubérant, dans cette ville. Kagami s'était rendu compte au fil des années que ce culte de l'apparence et cette franche fraternité sportive des plages de LA servait souvent de cache-misère pour des gens dont les vies n'étaient pas aussi reluisantes que leurs muscles huilés, mais le plus souvent, il aimait quand même l'ambiance conviviale et énergique qui régnait dans ces quartiers. Il avait besoin de bouger. Besoin de voir du monde. Sans ça, la vie ici était déjà assez solitaire.

Ce matin, Kagami avait le cafard, et il décida de zapper l'entraînement avec ses potes de plage – car oui, à force de traîner au même endroit à la même heure tous les jours, on finit presque fatalement par se faire des potes. Il enleva ses baskets et approcha de la mer. D'un bleu insondable, paré des éclats scintillants que le soleil répandait sur les vagues, l'océan respirait calmement, profondément. Kagami se surprit à fixer l'horizon, comme s'il pourrait apercevoir la côte asiatique, de l'autre côté du monde. Il finit par s'asseoir dans le sable, les pieds léchés par le ressac, et se laissa dériver dans une rêverie vague, où ne se formait aucune pensée concrète. Jusqu'à ce que son portable ne le réveille.

_« DAIKI : Bon anniversaire. J'espère que tu vas bien. »_

Kagami fixa le message un moment, les émotions en lui dérivant entre la tristesse et la perplexité.

Il s'était souvent demandé pendant combien d'années encore Aomine allait lui envoyer des messages pour son anniversaire. La première fois, ça l'avait surpris, alors quand ça avait été le tour d'Aomine, il lui avait également envoyé un message. Mais à quoi ça rimait, au fond ? Ils n'étaient pas 'restés amis'. Ils s'étaient même quitté en mauvais termes. Alors, est-ce que ces messages, c'était une façon de dire 'je ne t'oublie pas' ?

_Oublier, c'est pourtant ce qu'il devrait faire. Et moi aussi._

Alors, cette fois-ci, Kagami décida de ne pas répondre.

Il rangea son portable dans son sac, puis le repêcha, et l'éteignit. Il le rangea à nouveau, se leva, tourna le dos à l'océan qui filait, apparemment sans fin, jusqu'à l'autre côté de la Terre, jusqu'au Japon où vivaient ses souvenirs. Il retourna voir ses potes de plage. Ou plutôt _un_ pote de plage, qui s'entraînait déjà sur son terrain de basket favori, et s'illumina en le voyant approcher :

« Hey Kagami, how are you today ?

— Fine. What about you give me that ball, you lazy bitch ?

— Feeling angry today ?

— It's my fucking birthday and it fucking sucks.

— I get it, man. Still thinking about _him_, right ? »

Bon, ok. Dan était un peu plus qu'un pote de plage. À part Alex, c'était la seule personne sur qui il comptait ici. Avec le temps, ils s'étaient racontés leurs vies, alors fatalement, Kagami avait fini par lui parler d'Aomine. Il se dit qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, il ne lui en parlerait plus.

« I don't think about him anymore. It's been two years. I don't care anymore. »

_Pas très sympa de mentir à ton ami_, pensa-t-il tout en affirmant tout ça avec un maximum de conviction.

Mais ce n'était pas très grave, puisque Kagami vit aussitôt au regard de Dan qu'il ne le croyait pas, mais son ami décida de ne rien dire. C'est ça aussi, les amis : ils ne relèvent pas les mensonges. Et se contentent de jouer au basket quand on en a besoin. Même un jour comme celui-là où sa vie et son futur lui paraissaient de petites choses futiles auxquelles il n'avait plus envie de prêter attention.

* * *

_Pendant ce temps, à Tokyo_

Aomine fixa son portable comme s'il allait pouvoir invoquer un message de Kagami par la seule force de sa pensée. Évidemment, ce fut en vain. C'était terriblement stressant de passer des heures à attendre que ce foutu portable se mette à vibrer, et ça le rendait complètement parano, prêt à tressaillir au moindre bruit. Le pire, c'était que ça n'arrivait pas seulement quand il attendait un message de Kagami. Ou plutôt, pour être plus précis, une partie de lui en attendait un perpétuellement. Comme s'il était persuadé au fond de lui que ça finirait par arriver.

Et ça, c'était parce qu'il s'était toujours convaincu que leur histoire n'était pas réellement terminée. Il ne parvenait pas à se résigner à une autre perspective. Il avait trop donné, il avait trop aimé, pour pouvoir prétendre que ça avait été en vain.

_« Tu refuses juste d'accepter l'échec »_, lui avait dit Tetsuya.

C'était en partie vrai. Tetsu avait aussi dit qu'il avait peur d'être seul, et ça aussi, c'était vrai. Mais juste... merde, ce n'était _pas_ terminé ! Est-ce que ça peut être terminé quand on aime encore quelqu'un, quand on veut qu'il revienne, quand on pense à lui tout le temps ? Ça n'avait pas de sens pour lui. Il ne comprenait pas comment Kagami avait pu abandonner aussi vite. Quoi qu'il se soit passé... on ne quitte pas comme ça quelqu'un qu'on aime, si ?

_C'est profondément égoïste, comme manière de penser._

Il le savait, et il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Ça faisait deux ans qu'il attendait que Kagami revienne. C'était stupide, et immature de sa part, tous ceux qui osaient le lui disaient, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de changer. Il avait toujours été comme ça : borné. Même s'il voyait mal à quoi ça lui servait, des jours comme ça où il rentrait chez lui avec le cœur dans les chaussettes avec l'envie de rien faire, sinon d'aller se coucher.

Il n'avançait pas dans sa vie, et ça, c'était la façon sympa de le formuler. S'il voulait faire preuve d'un peu plus d'honnêteté, il dirait plutôt qu'il reculait. Et se laissait entraîner par le courant.

Ce soir-là, il pleuvait sur Tokyo, comme si le ciel voulait se montrer compatissant avec ses états d'âme. Il s'assit sur le rebord large qui jouxtait la grande fenêtre de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Satsuki et fit glisser la vitre, laissant la pluie et la nuit pénétrer à l'intérieur. Il n'était pas si mal ici, à regarder la ville clignoter dans les ténèbres.

_Pas si mal ?_

Rien ne pourrait être plus faux. Il aurait voulu devenir minuscule pour se noyer dans la pluie, dans une flaque, dans un misérable caniveau, être avalé par une bouche d'égout.

Pourquoi récoltait-il de l'indifférence, comment c'était possible, comment ça pouvait se concilier avec la douleur qu'il éprouvait ? Pourquoi se retrouvait-il tout seul face à la nuit et à la pluie pendant que Kagami vivait sa vie sous le soleil californien ? Pourquoi c'était à lui d'encaisser ? Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais obtenu un putain de geste de reconnaissance ? Il avait déconné, oui, et dans les grandes largeurs. Mais ça ne serait pas arrivé si Kagami s'était rendu compte une seule seconde qu'il était en train de le détruire.

La colère remonta en lui comme un fleuve en crue, désespérante parce qu'il était impuissant à l'arrêter, impuissant à trouver un moyen de la canaliser. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était rester là immobile sous la pluie nocturne de Tokyo à attendre que ses pensées cessent de hurler dans son crâne, à attendre que ses émotions s'épuisent d'elles-mêmes. Mais d'ici là, il restait des minutes et peut-être des heures, une éternité à souffrir pour quelqu'un qui l'avait abandonné.

II

Sans le savoir, ce matin-là, Kagami et Aomine pensaient à la même journée. Allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, ils faisaient tous les deux semblant de dormir, et se rappelaient la fois où Kagami avait arrêté de répondre aux messages d'Aomine. Ce dernier avait fait quelques autres tentatives, toutes soldées par des échecs. Cela faisait donc des mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé, même pas à sens unique. Autant dire que se retrouver à vivre ensemble, c'était un sacré choc pour tous les deux.

Kagami voulut jeter un œil à Aomine, et celui-ci eut la même idée. Du coup, c'était fichu pour essayer de faire semblant de dormir. Ils détournèrent le regard aussitôt.

Un oiseau chantait tout près de la fenêtre, comme s'il se moquait de leur détresse. Les bruits de la ville leur parvenaient en sourdine, et faisaient ressembler la petite résidence d'Himuro et Murasakibara à un îlot de calme surnageant dans le vaste océan urbain. Tout, ici, invitait à l'apaisement, y compris l'appartement en lui-même, qui était confortable et baignait dans une atmosphère sereine. Une atmosphère qui n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'ils ressentaient, à tel point que ça en devenait carrément frustrant.

« Taiga... À propos d'hier... C'était stupide de ma part de te demander si c'était à cause de moi que t'étais parti. C'était juste moi qui voulais croire que t'avais plein d'autres raisons.

— J'_avais_ plein de raisons, Daiki. T'étais juste la principale. »

La froideur dans sa voix crispa le cœur d'Aomine. Mais enfin, est-ce qu'il s'était vraiment attendu à autre chose ? Il n'avait pas envie de s'excuser pour tout ce qui s'était passé. Kagami n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte, mais lui aussi en avait bavé, et il refusait d'avoir le mauvais rôle dans l'histoire. Mais s'il commençait à parler de ça... ils étaient partis pour s'embrouiller encore une fois, et ça, avant même d'avoir pris un café. Hors de question.

« Ça te dérange si je lève les stores ? Je vais faire du café...

— Fais comme tu veux », marmonna Kagami.

Aomine se leva et laissa le jour triomphant rentrer dans l'appart. Il regarda dehors, observa à travers les brumes de sa déprime la façon tranquille dont les bâtiments se déployaient sous le soleil d'un jour comme les autres, et il se demanda comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Bien sûr, il y avait pensé encore et encore pendant ces trois ans. Il avait formulé des hypothèses, mais rien de concret. Rien qui ne l'amène à changer. Pour ça, il aurait fallu que Kagami et lui aient une conversation qu'ils n'avaient jamais eue. Tout ça, c'était inachevé, et pas seulement parce qu'il refusait de lâcher l'affaire. Maintenant, il en était convaincu.

Kagami ne put s'empêcher de regarder Aomine et la façon dont sa silhouette se découpait en contre-jour, à la fois tellement familière, et tellement étrangère. L'intimité qui avait existé entre eux n'avait pas totalement disparu, mais maintenant, le contempler, c'était comme s'il le faisait à travers une vitre blindée : aucun détail ne lui échappait, et il les reconnaissait tous, mais il ne pouvait plus le toucher, le sentir, le respirer. Ils se tenaient à moins de deux mètres l'un de l'autre, mais est-ce que c'était vraiment différent de l'avant-veille, quand il était encore aux États-Unis ? Parce que là-bas, il s'imaginait Aomine aussi bien qu'il le voyait maintenant. Il ne manquait rien. Il avait gardé en lui un souvenir plus précis et plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. C'était plus facile aux USA, conclut-il. Parce qu'avec son imagination, il n'avait pas besoin de lutter contre la tentation de le toucher. De lui demander pardon alors qu'il n'avait même pas envie de faire ça ! Et ce n'était pas qu'une question d'orgueil. Il l'avait quitté pour de bonnes raisons. Et maintenant, il se retrouvait piégé dans la situation qu'il avait précisément voulu éviter.

_Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici, hein ? T'as d'autres amis qui peuvent t'héberger._

Bon, c'était probablement vrai sur la théorie. Dans les faits... Il se sentait perdu et il avait peur de déranger les vies bien remplies de ses amis. Il redoutait de changer encore de cadre, il avait vraiment compté sur Himuro pour l'aider à faire la transition, à se réhabituer à son pays. Il avait _besoin_ de cet abruti de Himuro ! Et puis... Quelque chose, de ténu encore, quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, le retenait ici. Une part de lui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le penser : s'il se retrouvait ici avec Daiki... est-ce qu'il n'y avait pas une raison ? Est-ce qu'il n'existait pas une quelconque manière de faire en sorte qu'ils arrêtent tous les deux de souffrir autant ?

Non, c'était stupide. Le meilleur moyen pour qu'ils arrêtent de souffrir, c'était qu'ils cessent définitivement de se fréquenter. Il se promit de réserver une partie de sa journée à consulter les petites annonces pour se trouver un appart. Puis, il se laissa envoûter par l'arôme chaud et corsé du café, et rejoignit la cuisine sans rien espérer d'autre que le réconfort amer d'un bon mug.

III

_Quelques heures plus tard_

« Il t'a dit depuis combien de temps il squattait ici ? »

Kagami leva les yeux de son assiette, se demandant pourquoi Himuro lui posait cette question-là. Tous les deux étaient partis se faire un resto pour rattraper le temps perdu, mais Kagami avait du mal à y mettre du sien. Depuis ce matin, il avait l'esprit ailleurs.

« Nan, on se parle pas beaucoup, répond-il en remuant le contenu de son assiette d'un air morose.

— Ça fait deux mois, reprit Himuro. Il a arrêté les études en plein milieu de l'année, ensuite Satsuki est partie, et... En fait, il cherche pas d'appart. Il se contente de squatter.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Si t'as peur que je fasse pareil, t'en fais pas, j'en ai pas l'intention.

— Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est qu'il est déprimé.

— Et ? Encore une fois, qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Les états d'âmes d'Aomine, ça me concerne pas.

— Il a changé quand t'es parti. Et puis, ça s'est pas arrangé. Kuroko dit qu'il redevient comme à l'époque du collège, tu sais, quand il était super déprimé à cause du basket. »

Cette fois-ci, Kagami vit rouge.

« Et ça va être ma faute, peut-être ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu me racontes ça ? J'y peux rien, moi !

— Peut-être, répondit calmement Himuro. Mais entre vous, c'était sérieux. Alors j'ai pensé que ça t'intéresserait, c'est tout.

— C'est ça ! Je te connais ! T'essaies de me faire dire un truc !

— Vous auriez peut-être dû discuter un peu avant que tu décides de repartir aux USA sur un coup de tête.

— J'avais le droit de péter un plomb ! Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde fait comme si c'était ma putain de faute ?! C'est _lui_ qui m'a trompé, bordel ! »

Kagami se tut, réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. Ça y est, la bombe était lâchée. En trois ans, il n'en avait parlé à personne, même pas à Himuro. À sa connaissance, seules les trois personnes concernées étaient au courant. Cependant, il vit au sourire presque satisfait de Himuro qu'il savait déjà. À combien de gens Aomine avait-il raconté ça ? Sans compter _l'autre_, qui aurait pu l'ouvrir aussi : après tout, ils fréquentaient le même cercle d'amis...

« Qui d'autre sait ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Cette histoire, c'était ce que Kagami avait connu de plus humiliant dans toute sa vie, et il n'avait pas vraiment envie que la Terre entière soit au courant.

Himuro haussa les épaules.

« Je suis pas sûr. Daiki m'a tout raconté, mais je crois pas qu'il en ait parlé à quelqu'un d'autre.

— 'Tout raconté...' marmonna Kagami. Tu veux dire que tu as eu _sa_ version de l'histoire.

— Et j'aimerais bien avoir la tienne.

— Pour quoi faire ? Tu veux te réorienter en conseil conjugal ? »

Himuro rigola, mais sans sarcasme.

« Pourquoi pas ? Paraît que je suis pas mauvais pour ça.

— Himuro, j'ai pas envie de revenir sur le passé. Je suis désolé d'apprendre qu'il va pas bien, mais je dois me protéger aussi, tu comprends ? Je veux pas refaire l'histoire. Je veux pas revivre ce que j'ai déjà vécu.

— Je comprends. Je voulais juste que tu admettes ce qui s'était passé. Parce que je suis pas sûr que c'était bien réel dans ta tête.

— _Bien réel _? Tu te fous de moi ?

— Je veux dire que tant que tu gardes ça comme un secret d'État, ça reste quelque chose qui t'est arrivé à toi, pas quelque chose qui est arrivé dans le vrai monde. Je pense que t'avais besoin de le formuler. Et affronter ce que ça te fait ressentir. »

Kagami en resta sur le cul. Depuis le début de la conversation, il faisait des efforts pour contenir sa voix afin de ne pas attirer l'attention des autres clients, mais ça devenait compliqué.

« Tu crois que j'ai fait quoi pendant trois ans ?! » demanda-t-il en se penchant par-dessus de la table. Cette fois encore, son attitude ne troubla pas Himuro, qui répondit, impitoyable :

« Fuir. »

Le mot le frappa comme un coup de poignard. Kagami fixa son ami, cherchant dans ses yeux gris pâle une raison quelconque qui expliquerait pourquoi il le blessait intentionnellement d'une telle manière.

« Fuir ? » répéta-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Himuro soutint son regard, ne cherchant en aucune façon à atténuer le poids de ses mots.

« Fuir, c'est ce que j'ai dit. Tous les océans du monde peuvent pas te séparer de ton passé, je pensais que tu l'aurais réalisé, depuis le temps.

— Et moi qui pensais que t'étais un bon pote.

— Je le suis.

— Va te faire foutre, Himuro. »

Kagami se leva, lui laissa l'addition, et quitta le resto sans remords. Il songea à appeler Kuroko, et puis renonça. Il n'était pas en état. Il trouva une salle d'arcade et y passa le reste de la journée, plus une partie de la soirée. Il ne voulait voir personne en rentrant.

IV

« Taiga... »

Retour dans ce foutu lit. Retour dans ce foutu silence. Retour dans ce piège dont il s'était évadé en prenant ses dispositions pour quitter le Japon au plus vite. Retour trois ans en arrière. Il n'avait pas la force, cette fois.

« Daiki, j'ai pas envie de parler. S'il te plaît, fous-moi la paix.

— Je peux pas, Taiga. T'es juste à côté de moi. Je peux pas simplement t'ignorer.

— Ok, mais tu peux ne pas me parler. Ça m'ira très bien.

— Et si on parle de trucs sans importance ?

— ...

— I jus... jusutu... laiku tou tooku tu you.

— You mean, 'I just like talking to you' ? répliqua Kagami avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher, et sentit quasiment Aomine sourire à côté de lui, dans le noir.

— C'est ça.

— _I just like talking to you_. C'est pas si difficile.

— I... justu... liku... toukin tu you.

— T'es désespérant. »

Sans le vouloir, Kagami entrait dans son jeu. Il s'en aperçut, mais ça lui faisait du bien. Juste de se parler, et surtout... redécouvrir une forme de légèreté entre eux. Il aurait bien voulu continuer à bavarder comme ça, continuer à se foutre de la gueule d'Aomine pour son anglais pitoyable, mais il savait que ça l'emmenait sur une pente glissante. Il suffirait d'un rien pour que tout le travail qu'il avait accompli en trois ans s'effondre brutalement comme les châteaux de sable des gamins sur les rives du Pacifique. Il devait garder ses distances. Il _fallait _qu'il garde ses distances.

« Oyasuminasai, Daiki.

— Good night. »

Prononcé de façon presque parfaite. Kagami réprima son sourire et se tourna sur le côté. Aomine pourrait bien attendre demain pour ses progrès en anglais. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il comptait l'aider, de toute façon. Il ne lui suffirait pas d'un « good night » pour le reconquérir. Pas plus qu'avec son accent charmant. On ne peut pas craquer pour des détails aussi futiles quand on s'est déchiré comme ils l'avaient fait tous les deux. Du moins, il fallait qu'il en reste convaincu au moins jusqu'à demain matin.

Il ferma les yeux, mais il entendait le souffle d'Aomine tout proche. Tout le reste de ses souvenirs se précipita dans sa conscience. Il se replia sur lui-même en espérant leur échapper. Trouver le repos, comme si c'était possible. Sa poitrine se contracta douloureusement quand il sentit la main d'Aomine se poser sur son épaule et la presser doucement, dans un geste dont la tendresse acheva de briser son cœur à moitié réparé.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello à tous, bienvenue dans ce troisième chapitre, et merci à vous de lire et de suivre cette histoire que je prends grand plaisir à écrire, et encore plus en sachant que vous partagez mon plaisir :)**

**L'instant musical : vous savez à quel point j'aime Youtube ?! Grâce à lui j'ai redécouvert une chanson qui date de l'époque où j'enregistrais les musiques que j'aimais à la radio sur K7 :D Donc _Narcotic_, de Liquido, a pas mal tourné pour ce chapitre :)**

**Shadow : Bien sûr, il n'y a pas que ça :) D'après moi, les affaires de tromperie n'arrivent généralement pas par hasard... Ou parce que y en a qui savent pas refouler leurs ardeurs (enfin, pas seulement, quoi ;). Mais je note l'idée de la fessée cul nu :D **

**Sakura K : Merci :) Ah il ne faut pas être trop dur avec Aomine, il n'est pas le seul à avoir déconné (enfin, de cette façon-là, si, mais bon :) Enfin, tu en sauras plus au fur et à mesure ! **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**LEÇON N°3**

_Sorry we broke up, sorry I missed you  
Sorry I wanted only to kiss you  
Sorry I promised to love you forever  
Made you feel guilty when you left me  
Sorry I showed up at your party  
Sorry I drank up all the Bacardi  
Sorry I puked up on your bedspread  
Sorry I wanted to be your boyfriend again  
What can I do?  
It's over it's over it's over it's over  
What can I do?  
I am the loser_

Nerf Herder, _Sorry_

I

_Cinq ans auparavant._

« Tu prends quoi pour le petit-dèj ?

— Juste un café ça ira... et si t'as du jus d'orange...

— T'es sûr ? Même Kuroko il a un grand sourire quand il mange mes œufs brouillés. »

Aomine regarda Kagami devant sa poêle, les cheveux encore hirsutes du matin, sans rien porter d'autre qu'un boxer sous son tablier, et fut obligé de sourire avant même d'avoir goûté aux fameux œufs.

« Ok, va pour les œufs brouillés. »

Il s'assit au comptoir et regarda son petit ami cuisiner, encore ensommeillé mais bizarrement heureux, heureux d'une manière qu'il n'avait encore jamais connue.

« Il rentre quand, ton père ? »

Kagami haussa les épaules.

« Je sais pas. Avec son boulot, il est toujours barré aux USA...

— Et tu te sens pas trop seul ?

— Ça m'arrivait. » Kagami se retourna et lui sourit. « Mais plus maintenant. »

Aomine s'aperçut que lui, il n'avait pas cessé de sourire depuis tout à l'heure. Il aurait voulu que tous les matins soient comme ça. Et puis en plus, c'était samedi : ils avaient tout le week-end pour eux.

« T'es trop bien pour moi, tu le sais, ça Taiga ?

— Ha ! Évidemment que je le sais. Faut avoir du caractère pour te supporter.

— Hé ! Pousse pas quand même, hein ! Pas de saloperies avant le café ! C'est la règle !

— Ouais, ouais, si tu le dis... Tiens, c'est prêt. »

Aomine contempla son assiette fumante et se dit qu'il était vraiment temps qu'il arrête de sourire. Il goûta prudemment les œufs et écarquilla les yeux :

« Comment t'as fait ça ?! C'est juste des œufs, pourtant...

— Le secret, c'est le piment d'Espelette. Ça vient de France.

— Mmh-mh », approuva Aomine la bouche pleine.

Du coup, il oublia de sourire et de mater Kagami pour se concentrer sur son assiette, qu'il termina en quelques bouchées.

« C'était trop bon ! » commenta-t-il, appréciateur.

Kagami rigola :

« Ça fait la troisième fois depuis hier soir que tu me dis ça, Daiki. Tu commences à m'inquiéter.

— C'est ça, te la raconte pas trop...

— Bah quoi ?! Apparemment, j'ai de quoi... »

Puis, il s'approcha d'Aomine et murmura dans son oreille : « Tu veux que je te le fasse dire une quatrième fois ? »

Aomine le repoussa.

« Hors de question ! Y a autre chose que le sexe et la bouffe, dans la vie !

— Ah bon ?! fit Kagami, faussement interloqué. Quoi d'autre ?

— Le basket ! annonça Aomine avec un grand sourire.

— Ah, ouais, c'est vrai...

— Mets tes shoes, on va se faire un petit un contre un.

— Ok... Mais pas trop longtemps, hein, j'ai la flemme aujourd'hui...

— Ouais, tu diras moins ça quand tu te seras pris cinq paniers d'affilée sans pouvoir riposter.

— Qui est-ce qui se la raconte maintenant, hein ?

— Mets tes baskets ! »

Kagami grogna, mais s'exécuta. Aomine se retint d'éclater de rire.

« Taiga... Il aurait fallu t'habiller avant.

— Ah, merde ! J'suis pas réveillé, moi ! »

Et cette fois, Aomine ne retint pas son fou rire.

II

Aomine dérivait dans un sommeil léger, à la lisière de la conscience, et se laissait aller à rêver au passé, sans trop savoir pourquoi cette scène en particulier hantait sa grasse matinée. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il reconnut l'odeur des œufs brouillés. Voilà donc ce qui avait suscité ce souvenir à moitié rêvé... Il tourna la tête vers le coin cuisine : Kagami cuisinait... mais habillé, cette fois. Cette vision, superposée à ses souvenirs, lui vrilla le cœur, et son estomac se noua jusqu'à lui donner la nausée. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il détestait le matin : impossible de refouler quoi que ce soit quand on vient de se réveiller. Et ce souvenir-là, dans son profond décalage avec son présent, faisait particulièrement mal. Il se sentit soudain complètement impuissant, vulnérable, et coupable, tout ça à la fois. Il examina ses options : Atsushi et Tatsuya, normalement, n'étaient pas chez eux à cette heure-là., ce qui signifiait qu'il pouvait traverser leur chambre sans risque pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Et le faire assez vite pour que Kagami ne remarque pas qu'il était déjà en train de chialer.

Il mit son plan à exécution, verrouilla la porte, s'assit sur les chiottes et se prit le visage dans les mains. Puis, il sanglota jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par manquer d'air. Il attendit ensuite dix bonnes minutes pour se calmer, se passa le visage sous l'eau froide, et ressortit de la salle de bain.

À son grand soulagement, Kagami était parti. En s'approchant du coin-cuisine, il repéra un morceau de papier sur le comptoir.

_Je t'ai laissé des œufs. Désolé, mais Mu et Himuro sont des barbares : ils ont pas de piment d'Espelette. Et... Arrête de pleurer, Dai. On parlera ce soir._

Aomine inspira et expira doucement, se traitant d'idiot pour être bouleversé par un simple mot. Il se contrôla, glissa le papier dans sa poche et se força à avaler le petit dèj. Puis, il prit un gâteau enveloppé qu'Atsuchi avait laissé sur le comptoir à son intention, sachant ce qu'il allait faire aujourd'hui : c'était mercredi, et il ne manquait jamais sa visite hebdomadaire. Il allait voir quelqu'un qui, heureusement pour lui, ne remarquerait sans doute pas sa tête de déterré. Et même si c'était le cas, la sienne serait sans doute pire.

Après dix minutes de métro et cinq minutes de marche à pied, il parvint devant le vaste complexe hospitalier. C'était une clinique privée et ça sautait aux yeux que le fric ne constituait pas un problème pour les patients et leurs familles, mais d'après Aomine, ça ne rendait pas l'endroit moins hostile. Il détestait venir ici, mais ça aurait été pire de s'en abstenir. Il salua la réceptionniste, qu'il avait fini par plutôt bien connaître, grimpa quatre à quatre les deux étages, et s'arrêta devant la porte 312 avant de toquer doucement.

« Entrez », dit une voix fatiguée, mais claire.

Aomine pénétra dans la chambre de douze mètres carrées, vue sur le parc de l'hôpital, et s'approcha de la fenêtre où son ami passait le plus clair de son temps – à bouquiner quand il arrivait à se concentrer, ou à regarder dans le vague pendant des heures.

« Salut, Seijuro. »

Akashi tourna la tête vers lui, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

« Salut, Daiki.

— T'as l'air en forme, aujourd'hui. »

Akashi haussa les épaules. Il avait l'air minuscule dans son pyjama. Aomine et Tetsuya lui avaient rapporté par mal d'affaires pour que sa chambre d'hôpital paraisse moins vide et stérile, mais malgré tout, Daiki avait toujours l'impression d'entrer dans une prison, et il n'aimait pas voir Seijuro coincé entre ces murs blancs.

« J'imagine qu'on peut dire ça, acquiesça Akashi. Mais les médocs m'embrouillent la tête. Je suis tout le temps dans le gaz. »

Aomine s'assit dans le fauteuil en face de lui. Comme il le faisait à chaque fois, il lui rapporta les dernières nouvelles de l'extérieur, sans toutefois mentionner le retour de Kagami. D'ordinaire, Akashi appréciait ces mises à jour hebdomadaires, mais cette fois-ci, il parut attristé.

« Plus personne ne vient me voir, tu sais. À part toi et Tetsuya.

— ...Ton père ? »

Akashi eut un rire sans joie.

« Je suis la honte de la famille. C'est la troisième fois que je finis en hôpital psy. Alors non, il ne vient pas. »

_Salopard_, pensa Aomine pour lui-même.

« Tu sais, reprit-il en regardant Seijuro, il est possible qu'on finisse par devenir voisins de couloir. Enfin... Nan, en fait. Mes parents auront jamais assez de fric pour un endroit pareil, ajouta-t-il en rigolant.

— C'est l'une de tes 'mauvaises passes', comme tu dis ? demanda Akashi, imperturbable.

— Ouais, enfin... Pas tout à fait. Mais j'ai peur que ça revienne. Ça me fout la rage. Je croyais que j'en avais fini avec tout ça... Ça allait mieux quand j'ai rencontré Taiga... Et à chaque fois, après, je me disais que c'était la dernière... J'en ai ma claque de tout ça.

— Je te l'ai déjà dit, Daiki. Je t'ai dit de te méfier. De voir quelqu'un.

— Ma mère, ça l'a aidée, peut-être ? Nan, elle fait toujours face à la même merde. C'est comme moi, c'est pas tout le temps, mais, par périodes...

— Je sais, le coupa Akashi. Et justement, le fait que ce soit 'comme toi', ça t'inquiète pas un peu ?

— Écoute, Seijuro, y a qu'à toi que j'arrive à en parler. Parce que je me dis que tu comprends...  
— Ce n'est pas entièrement faux, mais je suis schizophrène, pas dépressif.

— Ouais, bah t'es pas devenu schizophrène parce que tu nageais dans le bonheur, grommela Aomine.

— Certes, concéda Akashi avec un léger sourire. Mais il y a autre chose, non ? T'as vraiment une sale tête aujourd'hui, Daiki. »

L'intéressé leva les yeux au ciel.

« Nan mais je rêve ! Tu t'es pas regardé dans le miroir, ce matin ?! On dirait que t'as pas dormi depuis trois jours et qu'en plus de ça t'as la gueule de bois !

— Tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas ou continuer à m'insulter ? »

Aomine hésita : c'était plus facile, et plus marrant, de continuer à l'insulter. Mais aussi quelque peu contre-productif. Il baissa les yeux et soupira.

« Taiga est rentré, avoua-t-il. Et il squatte chez Atsushi et Tatsuya. Donc, là où je squatte », précisa-t-il, sachant que Seijuro avait souvent des problèmes de mémoire à court terme.

Akashi écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

« Oh. Je vois. »

Un ange passa. Puis, Akashi reprit :

« Tu ne t'es jamais remis de son départ, alors c'est peut-être le moment de lui parler. De ces trucs dont tu ne parles qu'à moi. Parce que je suppose que ça explique pas mal de choses pour votre rupture. »

Aomine serra les poings.

« Je... je sais pas si je peux faire ça, Seijuro. J'ai pas envie de changer l'image qu'il a de moi.

— Il y a quelque chose qui me dit que cette image n'est actuellement pas très reluisante.

— Humpf... grommela Aomine.

— Et puis, tu sais, il y a des chances qu'il s'en doute. Ce n'est pas forcément la personne la plus subtile du monde, mais il a de l'empathie. Peut-être qu'il n'attend que ça, que tu en parles. Que tu admettes ce qui va pas. »

Aomine déglutit, et ne répondit rien.

« Je sais que c'est dur, Daiki. Je le sais mieux que personne. Mais tu dois faire face à tes responsabilités, et surtout, tu dois te faire face à toi-même. Tu ne peux pas continuer éternellement à ignorer tes problèmes.

— Merci, maman...

— Daiki, je ne plaisante pas.

— Je sais, et t'as raison, comme toujours...

— Ça va de soi », conclut Akashi d'un air satisfait.

Aomine secoua la tête en souriant : même en pyjama, bourré de médocs et affaibli, Akashi trouvait le moyen de prendre des airs royaux.

« Bon, faut que je file, annonça-t-il en se levant. Mais avant que j'oublie... » Il fouilla dans son sac et en sortit le gâteau enveloppé dans du papier : « Tiens, Atsushi a fait ça pour toi. »

Akashi s'illumina.

« C'est gentil. Dis-lui de passer, la prochaine fois. Et toi, fais attention à toi. Je n'ai pas envie de t'avoir comme voisin de couloir. Ça perturberait ma guérison.

— Tu m'étonnes. Et moi, comment je pourrais sortir de la dépression en voyant ta tronche tous les jours, hein ?!

— Au revoir, Daiki.

— C'est ça. On se voit la semaine prochaine. »

III

Kagami n'avait pas réussi à prendre son petit-dèj. Il faut dire que déguster des œufs en entendant son ex pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, ça peut couper l'appétit. Ce n'était malheureusement pas la première fois qu'il l'entendait chialer comme ça, et putain, que ça faisait mal... Le plus ironique, c'était qu'il ne l'avait jamais _vu_ pleurer. Il s'était déjà pris des torrents d'insultes et un ou deux coups de poings, mais ça, non. Aomine avait toujours fui son contact quand il perdait le contrôle. Et se foutre en rogne, il avait l'impression que ça le protégeait. Kagami devait avouer que sur ce point, il n'avait rien à lui envier. Cette attitude avait créé et entretenu une dynamique de résolution des conflits totalement inefficace, mais ils n'avaient jamais su faire autrement. Ou peut-être... jamais _cherché_ à faire autrement.

Kagami se secoua : il ne voulait pas y penser. Il n'était pas revenu au Japon pour démêler le pourquoi du comment de l'échec de sa précédente relation, et en plus, aujourd'hui, il espérait voir l'un de ses amis les plus chers. Il sortit donc son téléphone portable et appela Kuroko, qui décrocha presque aussitôt.

« Kagami ?

— Ouais, c'est moi. Désolé, j'aurais voulu t'appeler plus tôt, mais ça a été un peu... compliqué.

— Tout va bien ?

— Pas vraiment, mais bon... C'est pas pour ça que je t'appelle. J'avais juste envie de te voir ! T'es libre aujourd'hui ?

— J'ai pas cours ce matin. Envie d'un milk-shake ?

— _Toi_, t'en as envie, j'en suis sûr. Ok, on se retrouve à l'endroit habituel ?

— Ça marche. »

Kagami raccrocha et retrouva un peu le moral. Toute la journée n'était pas encore foutue !

S'il s'était perdu lors de sa première journée de retour à Tokyo, cette fois, ses pas retrouvèrent instinctivement le chemin du fast-food où il avait passé tellement de temps à l'époque du lycée. Il était toujours là, dans une rue inchangée, tout droit sortie de son adolescence. Ça lui serra le cœur, mais ça lui fit du bien, aussi. Devant les enseignes au néon, il y avait la petite silhouette de Kuroko qui se tenait prudemment en retrait sur le trottoir pour éviter que les passants peu attentifs à sa présence ne lui rentrent dedans, ses grands yeux bleus scrutant et notant tous les détails qui l'entouraient, comme si le cadre et la situation les plus banals constituaient pour lui le décor d'une fiction toujours aussi passionnante.

« T'as pas changé d'un poil ! » dit Kagami en s'approchant, content de faire ce constat.

Kuroko lui sourit.

« Toi, par contre... T'as pas un peu trop mangé en Amérique ? »

Kagami devint écarlate et se palpa les abdos.

« ...Nan ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

— T'en fais pas, je te charrie. Tu as bonne mine.

— Merci, je préfère ça... » grommela Kagami.

Ils entrèrent dans le resto et prirent leur vieille table près de la fenêtre, puis commencèrent à discuter, exactement comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. C'était ça qu'il y avait bien avec Kuroko : ils ne s'engueulaient jamais, du moins, pas méchamment, et ils avaient toujours des choses à se dire même s'ils prenaient des chemins différents. Au bout d'un moment, Kuroko demanda :

« Tout à l'heure, tu disais que ça allait pas trop ?

— Je loge chez Himuro en attendant de trouver un appart... »

Kuroko interrompit un instant sa dégustation de milk-shake.

« Mais... Aomine-kun y est toujours, non ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

— Si. D'où le fait que ça aille pas trop.

— Vous vous êtes engueulés ?

— Non. On se parle pas trop. Mais ça devient dur. Alors je lui ai promis que ce soir, on discuterait un peu. D'après lui, y a des trucs qui sont pas réglés entre nous. C'est pas comme ça que je vois les choses, mais bon... Faut bien qu'on arrive à débloquer la situation. Surtout qu'on vit ensemble, pour le moment.

— Je suis désolé d'apprendre ça, Kagami-kun. Je t'aurais bien hébergé, mais avec ma petite chambre d'étudiant c'est pas vraiment l'idéal. Mais enfin, je peux quand même te dépanner si ça va pas.

— C'est gentil, mais t'embête pas pour moi. C'est un problème que je dois régler seul. S'il y a des trucs dont il veut parler, alors soit. Tu sais que ça a été compliqué, mais j'ai pas envie de l'envoyer chier non plus, surtout quand il... Enfin... Il a pas trop le moral, quoi. Surtout à cause de moi, j'ai l'impression.

— C'est pas de ta faute, Kagami-kun.

— Ouais, mais quand même. Il faut qu'on règle ça une bonne fois pour toutes.

— Je ne crois pas que tu vas pouvoir tout régler avec une conversation, tu sais.

— Ça sera déjà mieux que rien », s'entêta Kagami.

Kuroko fit une petite moue qui signifiait « si tu le dis », et se replongea dans son milk-shake.

_Merci pour tes encouragements_, pensa Kagami en grommelant mentalement.

« Et du coup, tu fais quoi, l'année prochaine ? demanda Kuroko.

— Alors en fait... J'ai un truc à vous annoncer, à tous. Je préfère attendre de réunir tout le monde pour vous le dire.

— Oh... J'ai hâte d'entendre ça.

— Et toi, les études ?

— Ça avance. Je crois que je suis plutôt doué pour la psycho.

— Tu m'étonnes. N'importe qui te raconterait sa vie sans hésiter, et si y a quelqu'un capable de comprendre les gens les plus bizarres, c'est bien toi. En plus, t'as été à bonne école.

— Avec toi, tu veux dire ?

— Nan ! je pensais à tes vieux potes de la GM ! Moi ça va très bien ! » protesta Kagami avec force.

Kuroko sourit tranquillement.

« Si tu le dis, Kagami-kun...

— C'est quoi cet air dubitatif ?! s'étrangla-t-il.

— Mais rien, mais rien... »

Kagami le gratifia d'un regard noir, mais n'insista pas. À la place, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien et l'heure tourna si vite que Kagami fut surpris quand Kuroko lui annonça qu'il devait aller en cours.

« On se voit bientôt, alors ?

— On se voit bientôt », confirma Kuroko.

Kagami se commanda à manger, puis décida de profiter de son après-midi pour aller au cinéma se changer les idées. Le film qu'il alla voir n'avait aucun intérêt et il n'en retint strictement rien, mais ça fonctionna pour s'aérer l'esprit. Et ça fit passer le temps jusqu'au moment où il se résolut à rentrer à l'appart. Il avait à moitié espéré qu'Aomine se soit absenté, mais non, il était là. Et visiblement, il l'attendait.

IV

Kagami enleva ses chaussures et rejoignit Aomine sur le canap. Il déglutit, regarda autour de lui comme si la pièce allait lui fournir un indice sur la façon de s'y prendre pour démarrer une conversation difficile. Aussi, quand Aomine lui proposa une bière, il s'empressa d'accepter.

Pendant qu'il allait chercher les bouteilles, Kagami tâcha de calmer son stress grandissant, sans grand succès. Puis, Aomine lui tendit sa bière, il le remercia en marmonnant, et le silence retomba. Est-ce qu'il fallait qu'il commence ? Et par quoi ?

« Tu trouves qu'on aurait dû discuter avant que je parte, c'est ça ? tenta-t-il.

— Évidemment. On s'est quasiment pas parlé après... bah... tu sais quoi. Enfin, toi, t'as parlé. Ou plutôt, t'as gueulé.

— Tu voulais que je réagisses comment ?!

— Arrête avec ça ! Ok, t'avais le droit d'être en colère. C'est juste que tu pouvais pas partir en laissant en plan une histoire de deux ans comme si c'était rien, comme si ça avait jamais existé, juste parce que t'étais blessé.

— C'est pourtant ce que tu faisais, toi. Chaque fois que y avait un truc qui te contrariait ou dont tu voulais pas parler, tu me bloquais, tu m'ignorais. Fallait que je revienne vers toi à chaque fois. Là, il s'est passé la même chose, sauf que t'avais pas l'habitude que je lâche l'affaire. Mais tu vois, c'était le truc de trop. Je _pouvais pas_ rester, Daiki. J'étais fou de rage. J'étais humilié. Et... ce que t'as fait... Ça m'a profondément blessé. »

Aomine hocha la tête.

« Je voulais pas qu'on discute pour s'envoyer des reproches à la gueule, tempéra-t-il. Mais tu m'as jamais donné la chance de seulement m'expliquer.

— Parce que y a rien à expliquer ! »

Aomine soupira, et Kagami se rappela les mots durs de Himuro. Comme quoi il avait fui. Et il le faisait toujours, apparemment, puisqu'il refusait d'écouter Daiki. Pourquoi c'était toujours aussi intense, toujours aussi insupportable, trois ans après ? Il avait progressé, non ? Il avait grandi, su prendre du recul, surmonté ses émotions... Non ? Au bout d'un moment, il reprit avec difficulté :

« Écoute, Daiki... Je crois que je suis pas prêt à entendre ta version de l'histoire. »

Aomine acquiesça à nouveau, déglutit plusieurs fois, puis demanda d'une voix à peine audible :

« ...Et mes excuses ?... »

Comme Kagami ne disait rien, il continua : « Je suis désolé, Taiga. Plus que tu peux l'imaginer. Je regrette profondément. »

Ce coup-ci, ce fut Kagami qui sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il devait le reconnaître : ça faisait du bien à entendre. Même quand ils avaient essayé de s'expliquer par écrit, Aomine ne s'était jamais excusé. Pas une seule fois.

Maintenant, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne savait s'il avait envie d'accepter ces excuses. Il ignorait même pas s'il _pouvait_ les accepter.

Et puis, il réalisa qu'Aomine avait dû laisser son orgueil de côté pour lui dire ça après tout ce temps. Lui aussi devait céder un peu de terrain.

« Ce que j'ai jamais pu accepter, ce qui me fait le plus mal, c'est que tu l'as fait avec quelqu'un qu'on connaît tous les deux. Avec un ami. C'est... Je peux pas décrire ce que ça m'a fait. »

Aomine se tut pendant quelques instants, reprit une gorgée de bière, puis déclara :

« Il y a quelque chose que je t'ai jamais dit. J'avais peur de te le dire, parce que... Comme je suis un gros con, je pensais que... je sais pas, qu'on avait encore une chance. Et je voulais pas que tu saches que c'était pire encore que ce que tu croyais.

— Il faut vraiment que tu me le dises, alors ?

— Pour lui, oui.

— Alors je t'écoute...

— J'ai profité de la situation, Taiga. Parce que ce soir-là, il m'a dit... Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait.

Ok. Kagami n'était pas sûr qu'il avait besoin de cette information supplémentaire.

« Depuis quand ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

— Depuis le début.

— Et... toi ? » parvint-il en suite à prononcer, même s'il ne voulait pas vraiment connaître la réponse à sa question.

« ...Non. Il me plaisait bien, mais... Ça avait rien à voir avec ce qui s'est passé avec toi. Alors voilà... Tout ça, c'est ma faute. Tu peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Enfin, pas autant qu'à moi, quoi.

— Est-ce qu'il est... encore... ?

— Non. Il est passé à autre chose.

— Mais... vous vous voyez toujours ?

— Oui. On est restés amis. »

Kagami resta muet. Était-ce possible qu'il n'ait rien vu, pendant tout ce temps ? Ou plutôt rien voulu voir ? Aomine avait dit « depuis le début », donc ça datait de deux ans avant que Kagami ne le rencontre.

« Je le savais pas non plus, reprit Aomine. Ça m'a fait un choc quand il me l'a dit. Mais j'étais...

— J'ai eu ma dose de révélations, le coupa Kagami. J'ai besoin de digérer tout ça, Daiki.

— Tu dois penser que je suis le pire des connards.

— Là tout de suite, je pense rien du tout. Je... je sais pas quoi penser. »

Aomine hocha la tête et but sa bière, et Kagami resta à fixer ses pieds, sonné. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qui allait se passer ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? D'une main tremblante, il prit son portable et relut pour la millième fois un message qui l'avait hanté pendant ces trois ans, mais qu'il n'avait jamais eu le courage d'effacer.

_« Kagami, je pourrai jamais revenir en arrière et faire en sorte que rien ne soit passé, mais si je pouvais, je le ferais sans hésiter. C'était une sacrée connerie. À cause de ça j'ai perdu ton amitié et franchement, ça valait pas le coup. Et quand je regarde Daiki et que je réalise à quel point il est mal sans toi, je me dis que j'aurais dû le savoir. J'étais de trop dans le tableau, je me suis mis entre vous, c'était égoïste. J'ai pas d'excuses et j'attends pas que tu me pardonnes un jour. Je voulais juste que tu saches que si un jour, même dans dix ans, t'as envie de parler... Ma porte sera toujours ouverte. Je suis désolé, Kagami. J'espère que tout ira bien pour toi. T'as toujours été un ami génial et j'ai tout gâché. En veux pas trop à Daiki, si t'y arrives. Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre de dire ça vu ce qui s'est passé, mais il a besoin de toi. Si y a une chose que je suis bien placé pour savoir, c'est ça : il t'aime. Profondément. De tout son cœur. Enfin, j'imagine que tu vas pas me croire ou que tu t'en fous de mon avis, mais fallait que je te le dise. J'espère vraiment qu'on se reverra un jour. - Kise. »_

_Il a dû sacrément en baver, lui aussi_, pensa Kagami malgré lui. Il n'y pouvait rien : il avait envie de les détester tous les deux, mais en vérité, il était simplement en colère. Rien d'autre. Il avait essayé de transformer sa douleur en rancune, en vain. Au bout du compte, et peu importe la façon dont il retournait le problème, il ne restait que la tristesse et la colère.

Il reposa son portable sur la table, se frotta le visage et soupira.

« T'es un sacré emmerdeur, Daiki... »

Il vit Aomine sourire du coin de l'œil et s'aperçut qu'il avait répété machinalement une phrase qu'il lui disait très souvent quand ils étaient en couple. Il voulut ajouter autre chose, mais au même moment, la portée d'entrée s'ouvrit et Kagami vit soudain tous ses souvenirs de lycée débarquer dans le salon.

V

« Hey, Kagami ! Bon retour à Tokyo ! » lança Hyuga, appuyé par le chœur enthousiaste formé par Riko, Kiyoshi, Izuki et Koganei, tandis que Mitobe se contentait d'approuver en souriant.

Ses amis se jetèrent pratiquement sur lui en lui posant dix mille questions à la fois et en lui tapant dans le dos tandis que Riko essayait de se frayer un chemin entre les garçons pour lui faire un gros câlin. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Aomine tenter de s'esquiver, arrêté par Himuro et Kuroko qui lui bloquèrent la sortie.

« Attendez... Il se passe quoi, là ?!

— Ta fête de retour, évidemment ! expliqua Himuro. J'ai rassemblé autant de gens que possible. Midorima et Takao devraient pas trop tarder. Atsushi arrive plus tard avec la bouffe. »

Kagami sourit : cette fête surprise tombait bien. Il avait besoin de s'aérer l'esprit, et il avait besoin de ses amis. Le reste, il aurait tout le temps d'y penser plus tard.

Les anciens de Seirin se posèrent partout où il y avait de l'espace dans le salon, chacun commença consciencieusement à s'imbiber tout en s'échangeant des nouvelles. Kagami se sentit soudain ému, à voir tous ses amis – enfin, presque tous – réunis dans la même pièce pour la première fois depuis trois ans. Et pour la première fois depuis son retour, il se sentit _vraiment_ content d'être revenu. Alors, même si Aomine se tenait en retrait, l'air sombre, même si la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir lui restait sur le cœur, il se consacra entièrement à profiter de sa soirée. Personne n'avait beaucoup changé, mais il y avait des nouveautés. Hyuga, dès qu'il eut un coup dans le nez, se mit à discourir doctement sur l'histoire des relations entre les États-Unis et le Japon – même si personne ne lui avait demandé de faire ça, il était juste fier comme un paon des connaissances acquises dans ses études d'histoire. Izuki fit subtilement remarquer à Aomine que la tête qu'il tirait lui « minait » le moral, ce à quoi Daiki répondit en substance que s'il ne faisait pas attention, il risquait d'avoir un problème d'ordre anatomique pour prononcer son prochain jeu de mots. Koganei se retrouva rapidement ivre mort et rêvassait sans se rendre compte qu'il était à moitié écroulé sur un imperturbable Mitobe. Riko buvait les paroles de Kagami sur sa vie aux États-Unis, des étoiles plein les yeux. Plus tard dans la soirée, Kagami trouva un autre interlocuteur attentif en la personne de Midorima, qui faisait de son mieux pour ignorer Takao qui ne tenait pas en place et passait son temps à lui passer devant et à lui marcher dessus en se déplaçant d'un endroit à l'autre de la pièce. Atsushi, quant à lui, dégustait paisiblement ses pâtisseries, couvant du regard un Himuro bourré qui se prenait pour une idol et chantait tout seul dans son coin sans que personne ne lui prête attention.

Kagami regarda tout ce beau monde et décida que c'était le moment de faire son annonce, avant que tout le monde ne soit complètement torché. Il demanda le silence.

« Comme je l'ai dit à Kuroko plus tôt aujourd'hui, j'ai un truc à vous annoncer, déclara-t-il. Alors voilà, jusqu'à il y a deux mois, j'hésitais encore à rester aux États-Unis une ou deux années de plus. Et puis... J'ai reçu une proposition qu'on peut pas refuser.

— Quoi ? C'est quoi ?! s'impatienta Izuki.

— L'équipe nationale de basket veut me faire passer des tests. »

Un silence confus succéda à cette annonce. Enfin, un silence rompu par Aomine qui était en train de s'étouffer avec sa bière. Quand il retrouva son souffle, il se leva et comme il avait déjà pas mal bu, vacilla sur ses jambes avant de déclarer :

« Félicitations, Taiga. Tu m'en voudras pas, mais j'vais aller picoler ailleurs. »

Sur ce, il prit sa veste et sortit en claquant la porte. Kagami la fixa quelques instants, puis se tourna vers ses amis d'un air interrogatif.

« Il a reçu la même proposition que toi, expliqua Kuroko.

— Et merde... soupira Kagami.

— Ne laisse pas ça te gâcher le plaisir, intervint Hyuga.

— Il a raison, Kagami, appuya Himuro. C'est vraiment une nouvelle géniale.

— Carrément ! s'enthousiasma Takao.

— Excusez-moi... fit Kuroko en se levant. Je vais suivre Aomine. Je reviens. »

Quand il fut sorti, Kagami regarda les autres :

« Putain... Vous auriez pu me le dire.

— On pensait que t'étais déjà au courant... s'excusa Koganei.

— Ce n'est pas la fin du monde, déclara Midorima. Vous êtes tous les deux des prodiges au basket, alors ce qui se passe est assez logique. Pour le reste, les choses finiront par par se tasser.

— Dis donc, t'es optimiste aujourd'hui, Shin-chan !

— Je ne fais qu'énoncer l'évidence. C'est un coup dur, je le conçois. Mais je ne pense pas que vous laisserez vos problèmes personnels ruiner votre chance.

— J'en ai pas l'intention, ça c'est clair, marmonna Kagami. Mais ça va pas être simple...

— Vous vous êtes pas réconciliés, alors ? demanda Izuki, qui avait l'air déçu par cette constatation.

— Comment veux-tu que deux têtes de mule pareilles se réconcilient ? fit remarquer Midorima en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

— Hé ! protesta Kagami. Je suis moins borné que lui ! »

Cette déclaration fit rire tout le monde, et même sourire Midorima. L'ambiance s'allégea, aux dépends de Kagami qui s'outragea que ses amis puissent le comparer à Aomine sur ce point. Mais comme personne n'écouta la suite de ses protestations, il se contenta de grommeler et de s'ouvrir une nouvelle bière.

À la fin de la soirée, il avait même oublié le nouveau problème qui venait s'ajouter à tous les autres. Il regretta juste l'absence de Kuroko, qui ne revint pas comme il l'avait promis. Peu à peu, les amis finirent par s'en aller, et il alla se coucher au milieu d'une forêt de bières que personne n'était vraiment en état de ranger.

VI

Il commençait à sombrer dans le sommeil quand il entendit tout un domino de bouteilles qui s'effondraient les unes sur les autres.

« Putain, Dai ! gueula-t-il.

— C'pas ma faute... j'y vois rien... »

Au son de sa voix, il semblait bien que Daiki avait bu sa propre la forêt de bières. Il se dirigea tant bien que mal vers la salle de bain, ne pensa même pas à fermer la porte, et d'après le bruit sourd suivi par un cri de Himuro, en revenant, il tomba en plein sur le lit de ses hôtes. Kagami entendit ensuite Aomine dire un truc en marmonnant, ce à quoi Himuro répondit en gueulant :

« Non, tu peux pas rester là ! Vire de là ! »

Kagami commença à avoir envie de rigoler, puis se rappela que c'était lui qui allait devoir passer la nuit avec un Daiki totalement pinté. Il réalisa alors qu'il était du côté du lit le plus accessible, et qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'Aomine parvienne à contourner le lit par l'étroit passage qui séparait le matelas de la télé sans se casser le figure. Cependant, ce n'était apparemment pas ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire :

« Désolé j'te grimpe dessus... »

Kagami étouffa deux-trois cris de douleur dans le processus, et enfin, Aomine s'abattit de l'autre côté comme un sac de patates.

« J'ai réussi ! triompha-t-il avant de se mettre à rigoler bêtement.

— You're totally drunk.

— Drink, drank, drunk ! J'connais mes verbes irréguliers !

— ...Et tu prononces correctement ? L'alcool te rend doué en anglais ?

— Yes ! I totally can speak a lot of good english. »

Kagami fut obligé d'éclater de rire. Puis, Aomine se tourna vers lui et se rapprocha un peu trop. Kagami se raidit et se décala vers le bord du lit :

« Hey ! Fuck off, you drunken whore !

— J'ai pas tout compris mais ç'avait pas l'air sympa, se plaignit Aomine.

— Arrête d'essayer de me séduire avec ton anglais.

— P'quoi ? Ça marche ?

— Nan !

— I want to kiss you... AND I want to fuck you. »

C'était tellement inattendu et énoncé de manière si spontanée que, même s'il savait qu'il ne devrait pas l'encourager, Kagami éclata de rire à nouveau.

« Tu peux rêver... Dai... mais...! ...Arrête ! Enlève tes mains de là ! »

Kagami finit par parvenir à repousser Aomine qui s'effondra lourdement de son côté du lit.

« Taiga...

— Quoi, encore ?

— I love you. »

Kagami poussa un profond soupir. C'était un enfer, ce mec. Et là tout de suite, parce que lui aussi en tenait une bonne couche, il avait juste envie de lui dire la même chose. Seules ses petites voix intérieures lui crièrent de la boucler et l'empêchèrent de prononcer des mots qu'il regretterait ensuite. Puis, un ronflement sonore lui indiqua qu'il n'avait plus besoin de se torturer. Si Daiki ne l'entendait pas, il pouvait bien le dire, non ?

« I love you too... I really do. »

Il soupira à nouveau et se tourna sur le côté. Même s'il avait bu, le sommeil s'entêta à le fuir. Les mots d'Aomine ne cessaient de résonner dans sa tête, et son cœur ne voulait pas se calmer.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?... » murmura-t-il dans le noir.

Comme en réponse, Aomine se lova contre lui, sa chaleur irradiant dans son dos, son souffle chatouillant sa nuque. Kagami ne trouva pas le courage de le repousser. Il s'interdit d'aimer son contact, mais dut bien constater que ça le calmait. Et tout doucement, le sommeil l'envahit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello à tous :)**

**Bienvenue dans ce nouveau chapitre, où on va se détendre et rigoler un peu (enfin, j'espère !)**

**Merci beaucoup à tous pour votre soutien, je sais que je me répète mais vraiment, merci. J'adore ce site. J'adore sa communauté. Tout ce que j'y ai vécu et ce que j'y vis encore a changé ma vie de plus d'une façon. Et c'est trop cool :)**

**Précision importante : à part les noms des équipes trouvés sur l'irremplaçable Wikipedia, vous m'excuserez mais je ne connais rien au basket japonais, alors j'invente. Je n'avais pas d'inspiration pour les noms, du coup j'ai piqué les vrais... En même temps c'est pas demain la veille qu'on va voir les personnages de Kuroko débarquer dans les vraies équipes donc bon... (et si c'était le cas, je connaîtrais certainement quelque chose au basket japonais) Enfin bref !**

**Shadow : hihi merci beaucoup, ton enthousiasme me va droit au cœur :) Je suis d'accord avec toi pour la déprime d'Aomine, même si ce n'est pas tout à fait de la faute de Kagami s'il n'a pas su gérer la situation. C'est difficile d'aider quelqu'un de déprimé qui ne veut pas qu'on l'aide. Cela dit, on pourrait aussi dire que ça l'arrangeait de pas trop s'en mêler. Enfin j'en dis pas plus, on continuera à en savoir plus au fur et à mesure :) Et oui ils vont devoir ramer encore un moment, même moi je ne sais pas combien de temps :)**

**Comme me le faisait remarquer Kuro-hagi, c'est l'annif de Kagami :D (enfin à quelques minutes près et sûrement au moment où la plupart d'entre vous lirez ça) Alors paf, cadeau, un chapitre ! Et l'occasion est un peu trop belle, j'ai un peu triché avec ma chronologie.**

**L'instant musical : c'est pas vraiment compatible avec le côté fun, mais _Everybody Hurts_, de REM. En plus, je n'avais jamais regardé le clip en entier, et ça vaut le coup.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**LEÇON N°4**

I

Le vibreur et la sonnerie indiquant un texto dérangèrent Aomine dans son sommeil de lendemain de cuite. Il voulut ignorer son portable, mais quelques minutes après, celui-ci recommença à faire du bruit. Il s'en empara en grognant pour voir qui venait l'embêter alors qu'il essayait de cuver sa bière.

_RYOTA : Salut Dai, désolé je sais que tu dois être préoccupé ces temps-ci mais j'ai besoin de toi pour un truc c'est urgent !_

_Ouais, tes urgences, je les connais..._ pensa Aomine en lisant quand même le deuxième message, par acquis de conscience :

_RYOTA : C'est d'une importance CAPITALE ! (hey, t'as vu, j'ai écrit 'capitale' en lettres capitales)_

Aomine se redressa dans le lit et se frotta les yeux. Bordel... Fallait qu'il vienne l'emmerder _aujourd'hui_... Il plissa les paupières et se concentra pour répondre :

_DAIKI : Important genre : faut que je t'aide à choisir entre deux coloris de baskets, ou important genre : 'c'est une question de vie ou de mort' ?_

_RYOTA : Euh... quelle différence ?!_

Aomine renversa la tête en arrière en expirant lourdement, déjà fatigué avant même d'avoir commencé sa journée. Pour une raison qu'il ne s'était jamais bien expliqué, Kise l'avait toujours pris pour une sorte de mentor, et cela même si c'était surtout Kuroko qui l'avait intégré dans leur équipe à Teiko. Ce qui signifiait que... ça faisait huit ans – _huit longues années _– que Kise lui demandait son avis à tout propos. Une fois, il lui avait même téléphoné parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se décider entre un ramen et un menu yakitori. Et le « t'as qu'à prendre les deux, abruti ! » de Daiki n'avait pas suffi à le débarrasser de Kise : il avait fallu qu'il tranche. Le blond ne suivait pas toujours ses conseils, mais il les recherchait toujours autant.

_DAIKI : J'ai mal au crâne et je pense que je vais vomir si je bouge trop_.

_RYOTA : Ok dans ce cas rendez-vous au bar, tu sais que y a que soigner le mal par le mal qui fonctionne._

_DAIKI : À 11h du mat ?!_

_RYOTA : Genre tu l'as jamais fait._

« C'est pas bientôt fini ce bordel ?! » protesta soudain Kagami, réveillé par les bruits répétés de son portable.

En tournant la tête vers lui, Aomine se rappela soudain tout ce qui s'était passé la veille, de leur discussion à la fin de l'après-midi à ses tentatives douteuses de séductions – putain, il avait même été tactile ! _Trop_ tactile ! – en passant par la nouvelle comme quoi Kagami allait tenter, comme lui, d'intégrer l'équipe nationale de basket.

_Ça fait beaucoup trop... Autant que j'aille filer un coup de main à Ryota, parce que sinon je crois que je vais jamais survivre à la journée..._

Il sursauta quand son portable vibra de nouveau, et se prit un coussin dans la tronche de la part de Kagami.

_RYOTA : DAI ? ? ? ? ! ! ! !_

_DAIKI : C'est bon, panique pas, j'arrive._

II

Après s'être rendu vaguement présentable et provoqué encore deux fois l'ire de Kagami en renversant des bouteilles puis en faisant tomber ses clefs, s'attirant ainsi diverses menaces de mort, torture et castration, Aomine parvint enfin à quitter l'appart.

Il affronta tant bien que mal l'hostilité bruyante – et pluvieuse – du monde extérieur et rejoignit Kise dans un bar qu'ils avaient l'habitude de fréquenter.

« Wow ! s'épouvanta Kise en le voyant. À ce _point-là _?!

— Quoi ?! aboya Aomine en s'asseyant face à lui sur la banquette.

— Combien de verres au jugé ?

— Chais pas... Douze j'imagine...

— Hmm... Je vois. Une occasion spéciale ? »

L'estomac d'Aomine se souleva quand le serveur déposa une bière devant lui. Puis, il respira un grand coup et en vida la moitié. Et se sentit un peu mieux.

« Une fête où je me suis retrouvé coincé... Et où Taiga a annoncé que l'équipe nationale de basket le voulait...

— Oulà ! Sérieux ?!

— Bah ouais... Bon c'est quoi ton urgence ?

— Attends, ton urgence est plus urgente que la mienne.

— C'est pas une urgence et j'ai pas besoin de tes conseils.

— Ouais mais quand même. Tu veux pas en parler ?

— Non. Alors, ton urgence ? »

Aomine avait appris à se répéter patiemment en présence de Kise. Et de toute façon, ce matin il était trop fatigué pour dissuader son ami d'être insupportable.

Kise l'examina encore un bref instant, puis se frotta nerveusement l'arrière du crâne comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand quelque chose le stressait. Tout en gardant le sourire, comme toujours.

« Il se trouve que moi aussi j'ai des propositions... Bon c'est pas aussi prestigieux que vous mais bon... J'ai besoin de ton avis ! Les Brave Thunders de Kawasaki ou les Sun Rockers de Tokyo ?! »

_Bon, au moins, je me suis pas totalement levé pour rien..._ pensa Aomine en sirotant sa bière.

« Les Sun Rockers, trancha-t-il au bout d'une minute de réflexion.

— Ah ? Pourquoi ?

— Le nom te va mieux que 'Brave Thunders'. »

Kise cligna des yeux.

« Hein ?! C'est ça ta raison ?!

— M'en veux pas, hein, j'insinue pas que t'es pas impressionnant et courageux comme le tonnerre, mais bon... Les Sun Rockers, ça va avec ton côté street-cool, tu vois. »

Kise se décomposa tandis qu'il réalisait qu'Aomine se foutait royalement de sa gueule.

« Dai, c'est pas cool ! se plaignit-il. Je dois donner une réponse rapidement et je sais pas quoi faire !

— Et c'est moi le spécialiste ? Tu ferais mieux d'appeler Satsuki.

— Déjà fait, répliqua Kise avec une moue boudeuse. Elle a dit Brave Thunders. »

Aomine haussa les épaules.

« Les goûts et les couleurs, ça se discute pas... Mais imagine un peu ça : 'Kise Ryota, ailier des Sun Rockers'. Ça claque, non ?

— Dai !

— Oh crie pas comme ça. Lendemain-de-cuité, tu te souviens ?

— Bah alors sois un peu sérieux ! »

Aomine soupira, et consentit à réfléchir à la question.

« Bon, là je me fous pas de ta gueule, mais je pense toujours Sun Rockers. » Devant l'air interrogatif de Kise, il ajouta : « Leur ailier actuel fait pas rêver. T'as plus de chances de décrocher le poste, et en plus de te faire remarquer après. »

Kise pesa ces arguments.

« C'est pas bête. Mais les Brave Thunders ont un meilleur palmarès, non ?

— J'en reviens à mon argument. Si tu tires les Sun Rockers vers le haut, ça va t'ouvrir plein de portes.

— Parce que tu crois que je peux faire ça ?

— C'est une vraie question ? Parce que je réponds pas aux question rhérotiques aujourd'hui.

— Genre tu le fais d'habitude.

— Je t'ai donné mon avis, après tu fais ce que tu veux, comme d'hab.

— Merci d'être venu, Dai.

— Taiga a failli m'assassiner donc ouais j'espère que t'es reconnaissant.

— P-pourquoi ? s'étrangla Kise. Il a vu mon message ?

— Nan, lui aussi est lendemain-de-cuité. Y a tout qui fait mal aux oreilles.

— Oh... Bon, tu veux pas m'expliquer cette histoire ? Je suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris. Testsuya m'a dit qu'il était revenu y a quelques jours et que vous viviez ensemble...

— On vit pas ensemble, on squatte tous les deux chez Tatsuya et Atsushi. Ces cons-là nous ont pas prévenus que ça allait arriver. Je savais même pas que Taiga était de retour.

— Mais...

— Ouais, c'est minuscule chez eux, et ouais, on squatte tous les deux le canapé-lit.

— Vous vous êtes remis ensemble ?

— C'est quoi le rapport ?! » protesta Aomine tout en songeant à ce qu'il avait fait et failli faire dans la nuit, rougissant rien que d'y penser.

Kise le regarda en souriant :

« Et donc ?...

— Nan ! Mais on a un peu parlé... Je lui ai dit que je m'étais comporté comme un connard envers toi. Je lui ai dit d'arrêter de t'en vouloir. »

Ce fut au tour de Kise de passer à l'écarlate.

« J'ai jamais pensé que tu... enfin... qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

— Qu'il avait besoin de temps pour y penser. »

Kise acquiesça, et Aomine vida le fond de sa pinte.

« T'avais raison pour ce qui est de soigner le mal par le mal.

— Dai, j'apprécie ce que t'as voulu faire, mais je pense que t'as noirci le tableau. Tu m'as pas manipulé, et je savais ce que je faisais. Et puis ce soir-là... J'étais pas le seul à me sentir vulnérable, tu te souviens ? »

Aomine fixa obstinément la mousse qui surnageait au fond de son verre. Oui, il s'en souvenait très bien. Il s'était d'ailleurs toujours demandé si Kagami se rappelait, lui, ce qui s'était passé entre eux avant qu'il ne claque la porte et parte voir Ryota. Ils s'étaient souvent engueulés avant ça, mais cette fois-là avait été la pire, alors après ça, il avait vraiment eu besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Aujourd'hui, il se disait que s'il avait choisi Kise, c'était parce qu'une partie de lui savait ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il n'avait pas eu _l'intention_ de tromper Kagami, mais... Il savait bien, au fond, qu'une partie de lui l'avait envisagé en claquant la porte ce soir-là.

Mais c'était du passé. Kagami l'avait dit : il avait tout foutu en l'air. À quoi bon ressasser ? Il balaya donc la remarque de Kise d'un revers de la main :

« Ça n'a aucune importance. Je lui ai dit ça pour qu'il arrête de te faire la gueule. Moi, il veut pas m'écouter.

— Tu veux que je lui parle ?

— Non ! Je voulais juste dire que c'est pas parce que moi je peux pas récupérer mon mec que toi tu peux pas récupérer ton ami. »

Kise sourit : c'était du Aomine tout craché, ça. Il n'en avait pas l'air avec sa grande gueule mais, Tetsuya excepté, c'était juste le gars le plus gentil qu'il connaisse.

« Moi, je pense que vous allez vous remettre ensemble.

— Va nous commander à manger au lieu de dire des conneries. »

* * *

Quand Aomine rentra une heure plus tard, il fut confronté à une drôle de vision. Alignés sur le canapé, blottis sous des plaids, les pieds sur la table basse, Kagami, Murasakibara et Himuro fixaient la télé d'un air morne en soufflant sur des bols de soupe.

« Ça va les papys ? lança Aomine, s'attirant deux regards noirs et un regard indifférent.

— C'est toi qu'es rentré super tard, levé super tôt, et c'est toi qu'as le plus d'énergie... marmonna Himuro.

— Nan, en vrai, je suis naze... Vous me faites de la place ? »

Ses amis se poussèrent en grommelant et il se retrouva coincé entre Himuro et Kagami, à regarder... Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils regardaient, au juste ?!

« Il est pas mal, ce drama, commenta Himuro d'un air rêveur.

— Euh, t'es sérieux, là ? tiqua Aomine.

— Ouais, en vrai c'est plutôt émouvant, appuya Kagami.

— Kagamichin a pleuré tout à l'heure, confirma Mu.

— Himuro aussi, je l'ai vu ! protesta mollement l'accusé.

— Vous êtes trop sensibles », conclut Mu.

Aomine les regarda tour à tour, stupéfait, mais Kagami et Himuro ne démentaient pas, dérivant dans une léthargie morose, l'œil rivé à l'écran.

« La gueule de bois, ça vous réussit pas, constata-t-il.

— T'étais où, Daiki ? demanda Himuro.

— Je filais un coup de main à un ami.

— Si tu veux de la soupe il en reste... »

Aomine décida qu'il ne pourrait pas s'intégrer au club des jeunes retraités sans son propre bol de soupe, alors il alla en chercher et se rassit, piqua un bout de son plaid à Kagami et posa les pieds sur la table. Puis, il essaya de s'intéresser à ce qui absorbait tant ses amis épuisés.

Il n'y parvint pas, et à peine une demi-heure plus tard, il dormait.

III

« Rah... Il est lourd... » rala Himuro en tentant de se décaler sur le canapé pour trouver une meilleure position avec Murasakibara qui s'était endormi en s'effondrant progressivement sur lui.

Kagami, lui, restait raide comme un piquet. Aomine avait lui aussi succombé aux bras de Morphée et avait gîté dans sa direction, sa tête reposant présentement sur son épaule. Se retrouver dans cette position avait quelque chose de très intime et ça le déstabilisait totalement. Il devenait conscient de tous les petits détails. La main chaude d'Aomine contre sa cuisse. Son souffle qui caressait son t-shirt. Ses cheveux qui lui chatouillaient le cou. Son odeur si familière, qui lui donnait envie de la respirer au plus près, et même de la lécher sur sa peau...

_Stop !_

Il se ressaisit et se concentra à nouveau sur les aventures amoureuses des personnages à l'écran, parce que là, il pouvait avoir un avis sur tout et suivre tous les rebondissements tout en restant bien en sécurité, hors d'atteinte sous son plaid. Dans la réalité, les choses paraissaient tellement plus confuses que dans la fiction. Tellement moins nettes et tranchées. La vie était définitivement trop compliquée.

« Dis, Kagami, tu m'en veux toujours ? demanda soudain Himuro.

— À propos de quoi ? répondit-il d'un ton dégagé.

— De pas t'avoir dit que Daiki vivait ici, et surtout, à propos de ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour. »

Kagami fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de répondre à cette question, mais Himuro était son ami. Il lui devait bien ça.

« Non. Je suppose que t'avais en partie en raison. Tu m'as forcé la main mais... C'était peut-être ce qu'il fallait faire. » Remarquant le sourire naissant de Himuro, il leva une main pour l'arrêter : « Ne me sors pas ton sourire satisfait. Ok, il fallait que je me confronte à certains trucs, que j'accepte mon passé, et tout ça. Mais au final, je sais pas si ça va changer grand-chose. Je sais plus trop quoi penser. J'ai l'impression que t'essaie de jouer les entremetteurs et ça me dérange un peu.

— J'essaie surtout de t'aider. C'est un truc que t'as du mal à piger, ça. Et me dis pas que t'as pas besoin de mon aide. T'auras le droit de me dire ça le jour où tu seras heureux. »

Kagami eut envie de lui répliquer vertement qu'il était parfaitement heureux, mais ça aurait été mentir. Et il détestait mentir.

« Tu sais, Himuro, je me demande si j'ai pas complètement foiré, à l'époque. Je commence à repenser à des trucs, et je... »

Sa voix s'éteignit. Il perdait le fil de ses propres pensées, et c'était vraiment dur de se replonger dans ce passé qu'il pensait avoir laissé loin derrière lui.

« Évidemment que t'as complètement foiré. Un couple ça marche à deux. S'il y en a un qui a un problème, ça devient le problème des deux.

— Ouais, je sais, et toi t'es monsieur parfait avec ton couple parfait...

— J'ai pas un couple parfait. J'ai un couple qui marche, c'est tout.

— Tu sais que ton côté mature, sage et posé me fout les nerfs ?

— C'est toi qui m'as toujours considéré comme un grand-frère, non ? Les grands-frères sont pas censés être sages, matures et posés ?

— Pas trop, sinon ils foutent trop de pression à leurs cadets.

— T'as la pression ?

— Évidemment... Aux USA je pensais pas à tout ça. Je vivais ma vie, seulement pour moi-même. J'étais seul, mais je maîtrisais la situation, tu vois ? Je savais qui j'étais et où j'allais.

— Pas tant que ça, Kagami. Sinon tu serais pas revenu.

— Je suis revenu pour le basket.

— C'est tout ?

— ... »

C'est qu'il était pénible avec ses questions, Himuro... Au moins, ce coup-ci, il n'affichait pas son petit sourire satisfait.

« Arrête de te prendre la tête, Kagami. Les choses vont se tasser. T'as besoin de te détendre un peu.

— Facile à dire...

— Fais-moi confiance. Ça va aller. Maintenant si t'as fini de te plaindre, j'aimerais bien suivre la série.

— Mais ! C'est toi qui as... !

— Chut ! »

Kagami soupira lourdement et reporta son attention sur l'écran. Mais il ne parvint pas à ignorer la proximité d'Aomine, pas plus qu'à savoir s'il l'appréciait, si ça le gênait, ou bien les deux à la fois.

IV

Mu et Aomine émergèrent une ou deux heures plus tard, quand Himuro et Kagami commencèrent à s'agiter parce que leur série était terminée. Les deux anciens de la GM décidèrent d'aller se dégourdir les jambes dehors et les amis d'enfance firent un peu de rangement avant de s'atteler à la préparation du dîner. La soirée fut calme et tranquille, et tout le monde alla se coucher tôt.

Kagami et Aomine, comme chaque soir, s'occupèrent en silence de déplier leur lit. Ensuite, pendant qu'Aomine allait se brosser les dents, Kagami se glissa sous les draps et regarda le plafond, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Il avait déjà l'impression de suivre une routine – une drôle de routine, certes, mais une routine quand même : il se couchait tous les soirs aux côtés d'Aomine, même s'il ne se réveillait pas tous les matins en sa compagnie. C'était toujours aussi étrange, et il ne savait toujours pas quelles émotions ça lui inspirait réellement, comme tout à l'heure quand Daiki s'était endormi sur son épaule. Il sentait bien qu'il y avait une part de lui qui appréciait cette intimité. Mais cette part-là entrait en conflit avec celle qui lui répétait sans arrêt de se méfier, de prendre ses distances. La présence continue de son ex à ses côtés émoussait de vieux réflexes d'auto-préservation, et ça le terrifiait de réaliser que quelque chose en lui désirait abandonner toute stratégie de défense.

Il ne voulait pas se remettre en couple avec Aomine.

Mais il était toujours amoureux de lui.

Il ne l'avait jamais nié, pas quand il se retrouvait seul face à lui-même. Il avait juste essayé de faire avec.

Quand Aomine revint de la salle de bain et alla se coucher de son côté du lit, Kagami repensa à la soirée de la veille. Aomine avait disparu pendant des heures... Dans quel état d'esprit ? Est-ce que Kuroko et lui avaient discuté ? Comme il savait que ça allait le perturber toute la nuit s'il ne demandait pas, il se lança :

« T'as passé toute la nuit avec Kuroko, hier ? Il est pas revenu après t'avoir suivi dehors... »

Aomine remonta les draps jusqu'en haut de sa poitrine et croisa à son tour les bras derrière sa tête.

« Ouais, fit-il d'un ton dégagé. Je l'ai raccompagné chez lui alors ça m'a pris du temps... T'as déjà vu Kuroko bourré ?

— Euh... Non. Pourquoi ?

— Il est super décevant ! On s'attendrait à ce qu'il soit désinhibé et fasse des trucs marrants, mais non, il est exactement comme d'habitude, sauf qu'il se met à te regarder fixement en vacillant de droite à gauche, ça rend malade rien qu'à le regarder. C'est presque flippant. Et après il moufte plus, et tu vois si je l'avais laissé tout seul je pense qu'il se serait juste roulé en boule dans un coin et aurait dormi là.

— Sérieux ?!

— Bah ouais... J'avais pas l'intention de le monopoliser. Désolé. »

Kagami s'agita. Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose, mais il ne trouvait pas la bonne formulation.

« À propos de ce que j'ai annoncé hier soir... commença-t-il, la gorge nouée.

— C'est bon, te fatigue pas, le coupa Aomine. J'ai encaissé.

— On joue au même poste... tenta ensuite Kagami.

— Tu fais aussi un bon arrière. Et un bon pivot aussi. Et pareil, je suis plutôt polyvalent. De toute façon, j'ai pas l'intention de faire les choses différemment parce que tu seras dans l'équation. »

Et le retour d'Aomine le mur de glace... Kagami s'agita encore, se mordilla la lèvre, indécis. Il essaya en anglais :

« You don't care ?

— I do not. »

Kagami resta perplexe.

« C'est assez formel comme façon de le dire, constata-t-il.

— Quoi ? C'est pas plus classe que 'I don't' ?

— Alors maintenant t'essaie même d'être classe quand tu parles ? Daiki... Tu prendrais pas des cours ?!

— Tch ! Pour quoi faire ? »

Cette réaction conforta Kagami dans ses soupçons. S'il ne prenait pas des cours, il devait avoir une appli ou un truc du genre... Il avait progressé en quelques jours ! Cette idée sema le trouble dans son esprit. Se pouvait-il vraiment qu'Aomine apprenne l'anglais pour lui ?! Si c'était le cas, c'était la stratégie de drague la plus adorable et la plus ridicule qu'on ait jamais tenté sur lui.

« Cut that shit out ! You do get some help to learn English. Just spit it out !

— Aucune idée, Taiga. Spit what out and cut what out ? You-do-not... make any sense. »

Et comme à chaque fois, Kagami fut incapable de s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« _You're_ not making any sense. Fuck me...

— What ?!

— C'était juste une façon de parler ! flippa Kagami.

— Si tu le dis... Attends... »

Kagami, de plus en plus perplexe, regarda Aomine se pencher par-dessus son côté du lit à la recherche de quelque chose. Il n'arrivait pas à piger comment Daiki pouvait passer si rapidement de l'attitude 'j'en ai rien à taper de ce que tu peux raconter' à cette façon joueuse de tenter de s'attirer ses bonnes grâces. Il le regarda sortir son portable, plisser les yeux à cause de la lumière de l'écran, puis reposer son téléphone, se rallonger, et soupirer un grand coup.

« Taiga.

— What ?

— Euh... 'midnaito' ?

— _Midnight _», corrigea automatiquement Kagami.

Aomine hésita encore plusieurs secondes.

« Il est minuit. Happy birthday », murmura-t-il finalement.

Kagami en resta séché. Il avait carrément oublié. Il se rappela soudain la dernière fois qu'Aomine le lui avait souhaité. Un tout petit message auquel il n'avait jamais répondu. Et dans la foulée, une autre phrase, prononcée quelques minutes plus tôt, le percuta de plein fouet : « J'ai encaissé. »

_Depuis quand tu encaisses, Daiki ? Qu'est-ce que t'as encaissé ? J'ai vraiment foiré à ce point-là ? Tu disais ça à propos du basket, à propos du présent, mais en vrai... Qu'est-ce que t'as encaissé ?_

« Taiga ? J'l'ai mal prononcé à ce point ? »

Il n'arriva pas à répondre. Pas tout de suite. Il resta paralysé dans le noir, beaucoup plus bouleversé qu'il n'avait prévu de l'être pendant encore au moins plusieurs semaines.

« Thank you... » répliqua-t-il finalement dans un filet de voix.

Il tourna la tête. Daiki le regardait dans la pénombre. Il le distinguait à peine, mais assez pour voir ses yeux qui brillaient légèrement en reflétant la lumière de la box Internet nichée sous la télé.

Il se tourna sur le côté, face à Daiki. Il laissa son regard dériver sur ses lèvres. Il se rapprocha avant de l'avoir consciemment décidé. Assez pour sentir le souffle de Daiki effleurer sa bouche.

Il avait envie de dire un tas de trucs, mais ses pensées le fuyaient à mesure qu'il cherchait à les formuler.

Daiki passa une main sous sa tête, la releva légèrement, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Kagami eut tout le temps de sentir la pression tiède, suscitant en lui une réponse électrique parfaitement à mi-chemin entre l'exaltation et la douleur. Il voulait continuer, il voulait que ça recommence. Et il voulait tout l'inverse. Son cœur piaffa contre ses côtes. Et comme ça, d'un coup, le contact se rompit.

Aomine lui tourna le dos comme s'il ne s'était rien passé et Kagami se retrouva tremblant comme au premier jour, et à fixer le plafond comme quelques minutes auparavant. Aujourd'hui, il fêtait ses vingt-deux ans. Le frigo ronronnait à quelques pas de là. Il entendait Himuro ronfler dans la chambre voisine. Et le souffle léger de Daiki, peut-être un peu trop rapide.

Il respira profondément. S'il restait là suffisamment de temps à fixer le plafond, il allait finir par s'endormir. Et contre toute attente, malgré la tension qui raidissait tous ses membres y compris les moins recommandables, malgré l'émotion qui le prenait à la gorge et aux tripes, lendemain de cuite aidant, ce fut ce qui se produisit.

* * *

**Donc j'ai triché avec ma chronologie. J'avais déjà failli publier (involontairement pour le coup) ma fic sur Midorima le jour de son anniversaire... Alors du coup c'était trop tentant, et je corrigerai le chapitre précédent, quand j'ai dit que l'anniversaire de Kagami était il y a 'un peu moins d'un an auparavant', pour modifier en 'un an auparavant'.**

**J'ai besoin de votre avis : il y a des personnages secondaires que j'aimerais caser. J'aimerais notamment trouver quelqu'un pour Akashi (sachant que dans ma tête, pour l'instant il est célibataire, mais ça pourrait changer). Et j'envisageais que Kise soit en couple. Des suggestions, envies, idées pour les matcher ? (Et non, pas l'un avec l'autre, ça je le refuse tout net :). Et non (bis), les suggestions hétérosexuelles ne seront pas reçues comme des blasphèmes ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou à tous !**

**Je n'avais absolument pas prévu de publier ce chapitre aussi vite mais figurez-vous que je l'ai écrit en une soirée et un bout d'après-midi... Fallait que ça sorte, j'imagine.**

**Shadow : Yep, Kise pour moi est par essence un casse-pied :D Voilà la suite du mystère, ça risque d'être aussi chargé en émotion. Oui y aura une fin m'enfin bon... Pas tout de suite ;) Merci pour ta review en tout cas, et je note tes suggestions pour les pairings, j'ai pas encore décidé ;)**

**L'instant musical : j'ai rajouté quelques trucs bien déprimants à ma playlist )**

**Bon. Ça va pas être joyeux, je préviens à l'avance ;) (si ça peut vous rassurer je me suis déprimée moi-même en écrivant !) Mais enjoy quand même :)**

* * *

**LEÇON N°5**

_Oh can't you see  
You belong to me  
My poor heart aches  
With every step you take_

_Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you_

_Since you've gone I been lost without a trace  
I dream at night I can only see your face  
I look around but it's you I can't replace  
I feel so cold and I long for your embrace  
I keep crying baby, baby, please_

The Police, _Everybreath You Take _(ma version c'est celle de Denmark + Winter ;)

I

Kagami se réveilla sans discerner immédiatement la réalité du rêve qui persistait dans sa tête. Pendant un moment, il crut qu'il était encore là, dans la chambre de Daiki, assis au bout du lit, à serrer et desserrer les poings dans une vaine tentative pour se calmer tandis qu'Aomine se tenait adossé à la fenêtre, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, le regard mauvais.

« Je te retiens pas », disait Daiki.

La froideur dans sa voix... Il n'avait pas mérité ça, si ?

« T'as mieux à faire de tes week-ends, j'ai pigé. Tu me dois rien, alors vas-y.

— Mais putain, Dai, c'est quoi au juste, de la jalousie ?! T'as pas confiance en toi ? Je t'ai juste dit que je préférais passer le week-end chez moi parce qu'il faut que je révise !

— Ouais, et le week-end dernier, t'avais match, et celui d'avant y avait encore un autre truc... On se voit presque pas pendant la semaine et t'as toujours mieux à faire le week-end. Tu le sais, et t'as pas les couilles de le reconnaître.

— Dai tu me fais vraiment chier...

— Je sais, c'est pour ça, je te retiens pas. Désolé si ma vie est pas assez fun à ton goût. Si ma famille a pas de fric, si mes parents s'engueulent tous les soirs, désolé de pas avoir d'amis cools toujours prêts à faire la fête, désolé d'être aussi inutile, d'être le boulet que tu traînes, désolé de déranger ta putain de vie parfaite ! »

Kagami l'avait fixé, choqué par cette tirade. Il ne comprenait pas...

« Mais d'où tu sors tout ça ? Pourquoi tu crois ça ?

— À ton avis ? P'têtre parce que tu te comportes comme si t'étais tout seul et que j'étais un putain d'accessoire qui cadre pas dans ta vie sur mesure ! Trouve-toi quelqu'un qui peut prendre l'avion en claquant des doigts parce que l'argent a jamais posé problème ! Trouve-toi quelqu'un qui a mieux à proposer pour le week-end que traîner dans le lit et mater la télé ! T'aimes pas ma vie bah figure-toi que moi non plus mais j'y peux rien ! »

Essoufflé, Aomine s'arrêta, puis reprit d'une voix plus basse :

« Tu sais quoi, Taiga ? Juste... Casse-toi.

— Mais Dai je t'ai fait aucun reproche ! fit Kagami en se levant.

— T'as pas besoin de le faire, tes absences parlent pour toi. »

Aomine était pâle de rage. Kagami n'arrivait pas à bouger. Il se sentait totalement agressé mais surtout il tombait des nues devant ce déferlement de colère. Et ça avait fini par le foutre en rogne aussi :

« Me parle pas comme ça, Dai. T'as pas à me parler comme ça.

— Casse-toi ! Merde ! »

Le sang de Kagami ne fit qu'un tour et il se mit à gueuler encore plus fort qu'Aomine :

« Et pourquoi je voudrais passer mes putain de week-end chez toi, puisque tu fais tout le temps la gueule, hein ? »

Les lèvres d'Aomine tremblèrent, et soudain, il sourit. Un sourire horrible que Kagami n'était pas prêt d'oublier. Il y avait presque de la haine dans cette expression travestie d'amusement.

« Bah enfin, tu le reconnais, murmura-t-il d'une voix dont il contenait les tremblements. Je te fais chier, je fais la gueule, alors : CASSE-TOI !

— Hors de question. Pas comme ça. C'est pas à moi que tu fais des reproches, Dai, c'est à toi-même, et j'y peux rien si tu t'aimes pas ou si t'aimes pas ta vie. T'as pas à me le faire payer. »

Cette fois, Daiki vira au gris. Il fit un pas en avant, Kagami comprit ce qu'il allait faire avec une seconde de retard. Puis, la douleur explosa. Ça le calma direct, surtout parce qu'il vit de petites étoiles blanches scintiller et crut qu'il allait tourner de l'œil. Il porta une main tremblante à ses lèvres, puis observa ses doigts trempés de sang.

_C'était la première fois qu'il me foutait un pain. C'était la première fois qu'on s'engueulait vraiment violemment_, se souvint Kagami, qui s'était enfin aperçu qu'il était réveillé et que cette scène appartenait au passé. Il en éprouva un soulagement profond, mais de courte durée, car ce passé n'avait jamais été aussi proche...

Ce jour-là, il avait juste été tellement choqué qu'il n'avait plus prononcé un mot, il avait pris ses affaires et s'était barré. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlé pendant des jours, et puis... Ils s'étaient réconciliés. Aomine s'était excusé, et lui aussi. Ils n'avaient plus évoqué l'incident, ni la conversation qui allait avec. Du moins jusqu'à la dispute suivante... À cette époque, les choses avaient vraiment commencé à dégénérer entre eux, mais Kagami se sentait simplement incapable de mettre fin à leur relation. C'était dur, mais la simple idée de se séparer de Dai lui était encore plus douloureuse. Il ignorait ce que lui, il avait ressenti de son côté. Maintenant, il commençait à se demander si Daiki ne l'avait pas trompé pour le forcer à le quitter. Peut-être que lui non plus, il n'y arrivait pas.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à côté de lui : Aomine dormait toujours. Il en fut soulagé, parce qu'il n'avait pas le courage de l'affronter ce matin-là. Ce rêve... enfin, ce souvenir, l'avait laissé dans un sale état. Il se sentait physiquement malade en repensant à tout ça. Le cœur en vrac, avec un poids dans l'estomac qui lui rendait désagréable toute idée de nourriture, et la tête embrouillée comme s'il avait de la fièvre, il se força à se lever. Ensuite, il s'habilla sans un bruit et sortit.

Il déambula au hasard pendant un moment, les mains enfoncées dans les poches, plongé dans ses réflexions. Puis, il se souvint de quelque chose que lui avait dit Aomine le lendemain de son retour à Tokyo, quand il lui avait demandé pourquoi il était si proche de Himuro. Aomine lui avait répondu qu'il était allé lui parler pour essayer de comprendre ce qui avait foiré entre eux. Pour savoir des choses que Kagami ne lui avait jamais dites. Alors, et même si c'était peut-être trois ans trop tard, il décida de faire la même chose. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui connaissait Daiki aussi bien que Himuro le connaissait, lui.

Il sortit son portable et appela Satsuki : si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider à tout démêler, c'était bien la meilleure amie de Daiki.

« Taiga-chan ?! fit-elle en décrochant, visiblement surprise.

— Salut, Satsuki... Ça fait un bail, je sais... Il paraît que t'es à Osaka pour les études ?

— Oui ! Et toi ? Tu es rentré ?

— Je suis rentré... Je sais que ça va te paraître un peu brusque, mais... J'aimerais qu'on se voie.

— ...C'est à propos de Dai-chan, pas vrai ?

— ...

— Je savais bien que tu finirais par m'appeler, dit-elle avec un sourire dans la voix.

— Ah bon ?! Pourquoi ?!

— Appelle ça l'intuition féminine ! Dis, c'est un drôle de hasard...

— Quoi donc ?

— Je suis dans le train pour Tokyo... Je voulais faire une surprise à Dai-chan.

— Oh... S'il te plaît... Enfin... Je préférerais qu'il sache pas qu'on se voit.

— C'est pas un problème. J'arrive à 15h. Tu n'as qu'à me retrouver à la gare. Je te textote l'adresse.

— Super, c'est gentil, Satsuki.

— Non, non, c'est normal. Et au fait, Taiga-chan ?

— Mh ?

— C'est pas ton anniversaire aujourd'hui ?

— Bah...

— Bon anniversaire ! On se voit tout à l'heure !

— Euh... D'accord. Merci, Satsuki.

— Bye ! »

Kagami raccrocha, et se sentit soulagé d'un poids. Il était content de pouvoir la voir aujourd'hui. Il avait _vraiment_ besoin de lui parler.

II

Comme il n'avait envie de voir personne mais qu'il avait plus de quatre heures à tuer avant l'arrivée de Satsuki, Kagami alla s'asseoir dans un parc pour écouter de la musique. Il eut une bizarre impression de déjà-vu quand il éteignit son portable, comme il y avait un an le jour de son anniversaire. Il allait vraiment commencer à détester cette date-là... Il eut un sursaut de remord et ralluma son téléphone pour envoyer un message à Himuro : il n'allait pas disparaître comme ça sans prévenir personne... Il l'informa donc qu'il rentrerait tard, puis il réteignit son portable et ferma les yeux pour savourer la musique à son aise. Le vent et le soleil caressaient son visage, et il se laissa glisser peu à peu dans la mélodie. C'était presque comme plonger dans l'océan... Il pouvait flotter et dériver dans la musique, sans rien entendre du monde extérieur, sans rien voir que des reflets sur ses paupières closes.

_No one knows what it's like_

_To be the bad man_

_To be the sad man_

_Behind blue eyes_

_And no one knows_

_What it's like_

_To be hated_

_To be fated to telling only lies_

_But my dreams _

_They aren't as empty_

_As my conscience seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely_

_My love is vengeance that's never free_

_No one knows what it's like_

_To feel these feelings_

_Like I do, and I blame you*_

Il rouvrit les yeux, regarda les gens qui passaient, les couples qui roucoulaient, les enfants qui jouaient dans l'herbe, les vieux qui donnaient à manger aux carpes. Et lui, il était tout seul avec ses vingt-deux ans, lesté de regrets, de mauvais souvenirs, de culpabilité, de tristesse et de colère, comme quelqu'un qui descend dans la rivière les poches remplies de cailloux. Sa rivière à lui, c'était Daiki...

* * *

« Il dit qu'il rentrera tard », annonça Himuro.

Aomine hocha la tête et fit de son mieux pour dissimuler la peine que ça lui faisait. Hier soir, il avait embrassé Kagami, aujourd'hui, Kagami disparaissait. À quoi d'autre il aurait pu s'attendre ? Il n'aurait pas dû faire ça de toute façon...

Il décida de sortir, lui aussi. Il ne pouvait pas rester là à ressasser. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. De fuir les pensées noires qui envahissaient son esprit et étouffaient tout.

Une fois dans la rue, il brancha ses écouteurs et tenta de soigner le mal par le mal, comme hier. Sauf que cette fois, c'était le chagrin qu'il s'agissait d'apaiser. Les accords familiers s'enfoncèrent dans sa poitrine, cisaillant son cœur, mais étrangement, ça faisait du bien.

_Ice is starting to form  
Ending what had begun  
I am locked in my head  
With what I've done_

_I know you tried to rescue me  
Didn't let anyone get in  
Left with a trace of all that was  
And all that could have been_

_Gone  
Fading  
Everything_

_And  
All that  
Could have been_

_Please, take this  
And run far away, far as you can see  
I am tainted  
And happiness and peace of mind  
Were never meant for me  
All these pieces and promises and left behinds  
If only I could see  
In my nothing  
You meant everything, everything to me**_

Il comprenait les paroles, maintenant. Kagami avait vu juste : dès qu'il avait une minute de libre, il apprenait l'anglais avec une méthode audio. Il avait toujours cru qu'il était nul pour les langues, mais en fait, il lui manquait seulement la motivation... Et il était content de l'avoir fait, ne serait-ce que pour apprécier ces paroles sans l'aide de Google trad. Elles résonnaient tellement étrangement avec ce qu'il éprouvait. Ça faisait juste tellement mal. Mais de toute façon, il ne méritait pas mieux, et il en avait marre de résister à ce flot émotionnel qu'il endiguait à grand peine tous les jours. Tous les putain de jours, à chaque heure, à chaque minute. Serrer les dents jusqu'à en avoir mal. Alors, se laisser aller, dériver dans la musique, se fondre dans sa propre noirceur... C'était libérateur. Il ne voyait plus rien autour de lui, et c'était tant mieux. Le monde pouvait bien aller se faire foutre.

III

_Quelques heures plus tard_

« C'est vraiment sympa de m'accorder un peu de temps, je sais que ça sort de nulle part, mais...

— Non, non, t'en fais pas pour ça. Dis-moi juste ce que tu veux me demander. »

Kagami fixa bêtement Momoi par-dessus la table du café où ils s'étaient installés.

Ce qu'il voulait lui demander ? Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à un truc précis... Il s'agita sur son siège, puis se jeta à l'eau :

« Est-ce que... Est-ce que Daiki t'a beaucoup parlé de nous deux ?

— Beaucoup, c'est un bien grand mot. On a beau se connaître depuis l'enfance, il a toujours été très secret. À l'école, j'étais la gamine bizarre que personne ne voulait trop approcher, lui, c'était le gamin solitaire qui se cachait des autres... C'est comme ça qu'on s'est trouvés.

— 'Qui se cachait' ? Pourquoi ? »

Momoi haussa les épaules.

« Ça, je l'ai découvert que plus tard. J'imagine que tu sais un peu comment c'était chez lui... »

Kagami eut honte d'avouer que non, pas tant que ça. Aomine n'en parlait jamais et tout ce qu'il savait, c'étaient les engueulades qu'il entendait quand il dormait chez lui. Ses parents faisaient toujours en sorte de ne pas être trop bruyants, et il n'avait jamais entendu un traître de mot de leurs disputes, seulement les éclats de voix étouffés, et les pleurs, souvent.

« Ce n'étaient pas de simples disputes de couple, continua Momoi. La mère de Daiki se traîne des problèmes de dépression depuis toujours. Comme lui. »

Kagami commença à paniquer.

« Comment ça, _comme lui_ ? Enfin... je veux dire... C'est sérieux à ce point ? Je savais qu'il était déprimé, évidemment, mais pour tout te dire j'ai jamais vraiment compris ce qui allait pas au juste...

— Lui non plus, Taiga. C'est pas qu'il a pas de raison d'être déprimé, c'est juste qu'il l'est plus que la moyenne. Plus longtemps. Et qu'il s'en veut à mort pour ça, alors il refoule et c'est pire. Il a peur de devenir comme sa mère. Il ne se fait pas aider, il n'en parle à personne.

— Alors comment tu sais tout ça ?

— Parce que je le connais depuis toujours. Parce que moi aussi j'ai eu des coups durs et je sais reconnaître certains signes. Il est très proche de sa mère, tu le savais, ça ? »

Kagami secoua la tête, de plus en plus flippé.

« C'est une bonne chose, on pourrait dire, reprit Momoi. Sauf qu'elle lui raconte beaucoup trop de choses. D'après moi, il a l'impression qu'il se doit de l'écouter quoi qu'elle ait à dire. Parfois elle oublie que c'est son fils... Et elle lui raconte ce qu'aucun enfant au monde ne peut entendre de la part de sa mère. Et ça je le sais parce que pour le coup, il me l'a dit.

— Que... quel genre de choses ? Et... quand il t'a dit ça ? »

Momoi posa une main sur la sienne. Il tressaillit, mais ne chercha pas à se dégager.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il ne t'avait rien dit du tout, mais je ne suis pas très étonnée de l'apprendre, dit-elle d'une voix douce, sans répondre à sa question. Je pense qu'avec toi, il essayait de se sortir de sa vie. De s'en inventer une autre. Il ne voulait pas que tu saches qu'il avait toutes ces failles. Il voulait être à ta hauteur. »

Kagami se plongea dans les iris couleur grenadine de Momoi. Sa présence avait quelque chose d'étrangement apaisant, et il en était plus que reconnaissant à cet instant-là, parce qu'il avait l'impression que la terre était en train de s'ouvrir sous ses pieds.

« Mais... C'est pas comme si je pouvais rien comprendre... protesta-t-il d'une voix à peine audible. J'ai jamais connu ma mère et elle m'a manqué toute ma vie... Mon père a toujours été très absent... Moi aussi, j'étais seul...

— Oui, mais il pense que tu l'as bien mieux géré. Il pense que tu en as fait une force. Alors que lui, il a l'impression de perdre pied en permanence. »

Devant le silence de Kagami, Momoi continua :

« Parfois il me racontait l'une de vos engueulades... Il n'entrait jamais dans les détails, mais je crois qu'il a tout fait pour que tu lâches prise. Il savait qu'il était méchant, froid, injuste. Il faut que tu saches qu'il ne le faisait pas exprès. C'était une réaction instinctive.

— Mais si j'avais su... Je lui aurais jamais parlé sur ce ton-là... J'aurais jamais... prononcé certaines phrases...

— Tu les as prononcées parce qu'il t'y a poussé. Je me souviens d'une fois où on s'est croisés... T'avais la lèvre toute bleue... C'était lui, non ?

— ...

— J'ai essayé de le lui faire avouer. Mais il a refusé de me dire quoi que ce soit. J'ai deviné et je l'ai sacrément engueulé. Je n'essaie pas de l'excuser, Taiga-chan, mais...

— Non, l'interrompit-il. Je t'ai posé des questions, t'as répondu. »

Momoi retira sa main et sirota son thé en silence. Kagami essaya juste de garder contenance. Elle reposa sa tasse et dit :

« Je sais que tu n'as pas envie d'entendre ça, mais ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu sais, j'ai jamais pu l'aider comme je l'aurais voulu. Si j'y étais parvenue, peut-être que vous seriez toujours ensemble. Avec moi c'est pas pareil... J'ai l'habitude, et puis, on n'a pas le genre de relation où ça pose problème. On s'entend toujours bien et on se sent en sécurité l'un avec l'autre. C'est pour ça que ça fonctionne, même si on se dit pas tout. Il sait que je sais. Et en retour, il fouille pas dans ma vie privée. Il ne me juge pas. »

Elle sourit, une jolie expression teintée de nostalgie et de tristesse.

« On s'est tenu compagnie toutes nos vies. On était la constante de l'autre. Son refuge. »

Son visage redevint sérieux, et elle ajouta :

« Si je te raconte tout ça, c'est aussi parce que j'ai envie que ça change. On peut plus se contenter du statu quo. Ça a ses limites. Je veux qu'il se batte. Pas pour refouler et pour survivre. Je veux qu'il se batte pour _lui_. »

Kagami hocha la tête automatiquement, mais les révélations de Momoi l'avaient juste enterré six pieds sous terre.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute s'il ne t'a rien dit, insista Momoi.

— Est-ce que tu sais aussi pourquoi on a rompu ?

— Ça a pas été trop difficile à deviner... Mais à ce sujet, je peux pas vraiment t'éclairer... Ça, ce sont des choses que tu as besoin d'entendre de sa bouche. Je pense qu'il faut vraiment que tu lui parles...  
— Ouais, acquiesça-t-il machinalement. Mais, Satsuki... Ça sera pas aujourd'hui. Je... J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

— Prends ton temps ! C'est pas une soirée de plus ou de moins qui va changer le cours de l'histoire ! »

_Je l'espère_, pensa Kagami malgré lui.

« Tu devrais te reposer, Taiga-chan. Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien.

— Tu vas le voir aujourd'hui ? demanda Kagami en ignorant sa remarque.

— Non, je vais voir mes parents ce soir. Je passerai demain.

— Ok... »

Momoi sourit encore, mais elle avait le cœur serré. Il semblait bien que Taiga-chan soit parti pour passer une soirée d'anniversaire de merde. Elle s'en voulait un peu, mais elle comprenait trop bien pourquoi il l'avait appelée. Elle ne savait pas si ces deux-là avaient un avenir, par contre, elle gardait une certitude : leur histoire n'était pas terminée, et ils resteraient malheureux tant qu'ils continueraient à se cacher leurs secrets respectifs.

« Il faut que j'y aille, dit-elle doucement. Appelle-moi si tu as un souci.

— Merci... »

Laissé seul, Kagami resta un long moment à contempler sa tasse de thé intouchée. Puis, il appela Kuroko. Il ne s'embarrassa même pas des formalités d'usage et dit tout net :

« Tu sais, à propos de ton offre pour me dépanner si ça allait pas...

— Je suis chez moi. Viens tout de suite si tu veux.

— J'arrive. »

IV

_« What time is the plane supposed to arrive ? »_

« What time is the plane supposed to arrive ? », répéta Aomine après la voix dans ses écouteurs. Sa phrase résonna étrangement dans le vide et le silence de l'appart.

Tatsuya et Atsushi étaient de sortie, ce soir-là. Lui, il était allé directement se coucher. Il avait fermé les stores sans parvenir à bloquer totalement la lumière persistante du jour qui semblait renâcler à s'en aller pour laisser la douce obscurité effacer une réalité trop rigide et définie.

La journée avait défilé, ponctuée de minutes interminables qu'il avait parfois obstinément regardé s'écouler sur l'écran de son portable. Aucune nouvelle de Kagami depuis ce négligé 'Je rentre tard'. Où était-il, que faisait-il, à qui parlait-il ? Est-ce qu'il lui en voulait ? Est-ce qu'il déprimait ?

Plus le temps passait et plus ça devenait une torture de retourner les mêmes questions en boucle, toujours en y apportant une réponse plus cruellement détaillée, en inventant un nouveau scénario – et aucune des histoires improvisées par son imagination ne se terminait bien.

Finalement, n'y tenant plus, il lui envoya un texto :

_DAIKI : Everything ok ?_

Il attendit plusieurs minutes, tendu, et sursauta quand la réponse arriva :

_TAIGA : I'm good. I'm at Kuroko's. I think... We need to talk._

Aomine frissonna : dit comme ça, ça avait l'air plutôt menaçant.

_DAIKI : Now ?_

_TAIGA : No. Tomorrow._

_DAIKI : Ok..._

_TAIGA : Goodnight._

Aomine n'eut même pas le courage de répondre. Il reposa son portable sur l'oreiller et regarda le plafond, hanté par cent mille questions, par une foule d'appréhensions. Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer maintenant ? Si Kagami lui disait demain qu'il s'était trouvé un appart, ou qu'il déménageait chez un autre ami, et qu'il préférait ne plus le voir, il aurait l'impression qu'il le quitterait une deuxième fois. Et il n'était vraiment pas sûr de pouvoir encaisser ça.

Il soupira profondément, puis remit en marche son appli. Il savait qu'il y avait peu de chances qu'il parvienne à trouver le sommeil ce soir, alors apprendre l'anglais, c'était encore ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire.

Même s'il se sentait incroyablement seul sans Kagami à ses côtés. Il s'était réhabitué à sa présence tellement vite ! Il avait de nouveau besoin de lui, comme avant. Mais certaines choses ne changeaient pas : il restait là, allongé dans la pénombre à penser à lui, et Taiga n'était pas là. Il l'aimait, sans doute, mais il ne voulait pas être avec lui. Et Daiki ne pouvait pas vraiment l'en blâmer. Il ne voudrait pas non plus, à sa place.

Et ce soir, il n'avait personne avec qui partager son cafard et ses idées noires. Personne qui pourrait voir au-delà de la façade qu'il affichait dans sa vie de tous les jours, dans ses attitudes dures ou nonchalantes, personne qui pourrait réellement l'atteindre là où il se planquait. Il avait beau se sentir seul, rester en retraite hors d'atteinte, ça valait sans doute mieux pour tout le monde. Après tout, pendant tout ce temps, il n'avait réussi qu'à faire du mal à Taiga. Bizarrement, il n'était pas parvenu à s'en faire haïr. Peut-être que ça aurait été plus simple.

En tout cas, il avait certainement eu tort d'essayer de convaincre Kagami de tout recommencer.

_Si tu l'aimes vraiment, laisse-le partir._

_Faut croire que je suis trop lâche ou trop égoïste. Parce que j'y arrive pas..._

Il abandonna finalement les leçons d'anglais et en revint à la musique qu'il écoutait cette après-midi. Il ferma les yeux et encore une fois, laissa l'obscurité le submerger et l'emporter. La musique fit taire les pensées parasites et apaisa son angoisse. Il ne resta plus que le chagrin qui le tirait vers le fond, et il ne chercha même pas à se débattre.

_I am tainted. The two of us were never meant to be._

* * *

*_Behind Blue Eyes_, par les Who, mais dans la version de Noah Hawley et Jeff Russo sur l'OST de _Legion_.

**_All That We Could Have Been_, par presque le meilleur groupe du monde, c'est à dire Nine Inch Nails ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello tous ! Bienvenue dans ce nouveau chapitre :)**

**Shadow : L'empathie contribue grandement à la richesse d'une personne, alors ne la lâche pas, mais fais attention à te protéger également. N'oublie jamais que tes émotions t'appartiennent et que tu es toujours légitime à les ressentir. En tout cas, merci énormément de t'inquiéter pour moi ! Je vais bien, et notamment parce que j'écris et que je peux le partager avec toi et avec toutes les autres personnes qui me lisent. Et même par ce moyen indirect tu peux bien évidemment me raconter ta vie. C'est bien ce que je fais, par des moyens détournés moi aussi. Merci pour ton soutien en tout cas, ça me va droit au cœur, et ce n'est pas une formule de politesse ;)**

**Fun fact : Je crois que je n'ai jamais écrit autant de pages sans y insérer un lemon :D Pour ceux à qui ça manque, vous inquiétez pas, y en aura :)**

**L'instant musical : rien de mieux, à l'occasion, que de se retaper plein de vieux titres de Marilyn Manson, comme à l'époque où je portais des collants déchirés ou un jean avec un A de l'anarchie gribouillé au stylo rose à côté des paroles des Pink Floyd 'We don't need no education' :) Et comme les grands esprits se rencontrent, c'est très cool d'écouter sa reprise de _Terrible Lie_, de Nine Inch Nails ;) Et bien sûr l'un de ses meilleurs titres ever, _The Nobodies_. (version accoustique pour rester raccord avec la reprise de _Terrible lie _;)**

**Je sais que ce chapitre est loin d'être parfait et qu'il pourrait être plus abouti, mais parfois, c'est pire d'insister, parce qu'on risque de perdre sa spontanéité et son propos, surtout en format feuilleton. Je peux juste espérer qu'il vous plaira :)**

**Bref ! Enjoy :)**

**PS : je ne vise absolument personne avec cette histoire de mangas dans la première scène... *fait l'innocente***

**PS2 : Pour Kuro et Futae : ce chapitre est la principale raison pour laquelle je suis à la bourre pour vous répondre, des bisous à vous et probablement à demain :)**

* * *

**LEÇON N°6**

_Let's go into bed..._

_Please put me to bed  
And turn down the light_

_Fold out your hands  
Give me a sign  
Hold down your lies  
Lay down next to me  
Don't listen when I scream  
Bury your thoughts (doubts)  
And fall asleep  
Find out  
I was just a bad dream_

Apparat, _Goodbye_

I

« On n'est pas mercredi...

— J'avais remarqué, figure-toi.

— Alors... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

— Je te tiens compagnie. Et tu me tiens compagnie. »

Légèrement perplexe, Akashi observa Aomine qui faisait semblant de lire un manga.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? essaya-t-il.

— Oui : manifestement, il y a vingt-deux ans, mes parents ont oublié d'utiliser une capote...

— C'est censé être drôle ?

— Non, c'était juste un constat.

— Je vois... »

Akashi haussa légèrement les épaules, puis tenta de se concentrer sur son propre manga. Daiki continuait à lui en apporter de nouveaux, mais sa capacité à se concentrer étant des plus limitées, il accumulait du retard. Et devait endurer toutes les semaines les « T'as toujours pas fini Bleach ?! » d'Aomine, et il ne servait à rien de lui expliquer que ce fichu manga fasait quand même 74 _motherfucking_ (comme aurait dit Kagami) volumes. Et après ça, Ao avait le culot de prétendre qu'il n'avait pas le temps pour lire Naruto !

Akashi perdit le fil de ses pensées et le temps cessa de s'écouler normalement. Il oublia complètement la présence d'Aomine, et quand il se ressaisit, il s'aperçut qu'il était déjà 14h et que son ami n'avait pas bougé. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que l'infirmière était passée avec son plateau-repas.

« Tu es toujours là, constata-t-il.

— Bah ouais, répondit Aomine sans lever les yeux de son manga.

— Daiki, arrête de faire l'imbécile. Je ne sais pas de qui ou de quoi, mais tu es en train de te cacher. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Aomine lui jeta un regard noir, puis, après une hésitation, consentit à cracher le morceau :

« Il a dit 'we need to talk'. Ça veut dire quoi, ça, 'we need to talk' ?

— Ça veut dire 'il faut qu'on parle', répondit patiemment Akashi.

— Je le sais, ça ! s'énerva Aomine. Mais on dirait qu'il va me larguer en disant des trucs comme ça !

— Je suppose que tu parles de Kagami. Vous vous êtes remis ensemble ?

— Non...

— Donc il ne peut pas te...

— Rah, je sais ! le coupa Aomine. Mais c'est flippant ! C'est hyper sérieux dit comme ça, non ?

— Daiki. Quand tu es nerveux, tu deviens aussi pénible que Ryota.

— M-moi ?! s'étrangla-t-il. C'est pas sympa de dire des trucs pareils !

— Je ne fais que dire la vérité dans le seul but que tu t'améliores, ce n'est pas de ma faute si cette vérité est blessante. »

Aomine écarquilla les yeux, puis il haussa les épaules et décida d'ignorer la remarque. De la part d'Akashi, il en avait entendu de bien pires.

Juste à ce moment-là, on toqua à la porte, qui s'ouvrit aussitôt.

« Sei-chan ! lança Momoi, à moitié cachée derrière un gros bouquet de fleurs. Et tu es là aussi, Dai-chan, quelle chance !

— Satsuki ! s'exclama Aomine. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

— Je passais dans le coin ! »

Akashi regarda les fleurs avec une certaine perplexité, mais décida de les accepter.

Satsuki s'assit et commença aussitôt à reprocher gentiment à Akashi de ne pas sortir prendre l'air, à Daiki de l'encourager à rester lire des mangas à l'intérieur, puis elle donna ses recommandations pour qu'Akashi se nourrisse correctement, et elle enchaîna en sortant de son sac des provisions pour lui. Ensuite, elle s'interrompit pendant dix secondes, puis se tourna vers Aomine et sortit l'artillerie lourde :

« Alors comme ça, ça fait deux mois que tu squattes chez Atsushi ! Tu n'as pas honte ?! Lui et Tatsuya vivent dans un appartement minuscule ! Et tu abandonnes les études et tu penses que ça te donne une excuse pour ne rien faire de la journée ? Et tu crois vraiment que tu vas pouvoir intégrer l'équipe nationale de basket si tu t'entraînes avec aussi peu de sérieux ?

— ...mais... tenta-t-il de protester.

— Je n'ai pas besoin d'être là pour savoir que tu tires au flanc ! Combien d'heures d'entraînement cette semaine, hein ?

— Euh...

— C'est bien ce que je pensais ! »

Cela dit, elle manquait de conviction. Aomine vit directement qu'elle s'inquiétait.

« Ça va, t'en fais pas, tempéra-t-il.

— Moi aussi, intervint Akashi. Séjourner dans cet hôpital coûte une fortune : on me nourrit bien. »

Momoi baissa les yeux sur ses mains qu'elle triturait nerveusement.

« C'est juste que... C'est un peu dur d'être loin, avoua-t-elle.

— Je surveille ces idiots pour toi, Satsuki-chan. »

Tout le monde, même Akashi, sursauta en apercevant Kuroko se matérialiser près d'eux.

« Tetsu-kun ! »

Comme il n'y avait plus de chaises disponibles, il s'assit sur le lit.

« On n'est pas jeudi, constata Akashi.

— Je ne sais plus quel jour de la semaine on est, avoua Kuroko.

— Moi non plus, remarqua Akashi avec une nuance de surprise.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout ?! intervint Aomine. C'est sympa de se voir à l'improviste, aussi. »

Akashi sembla peser cette affirmation, puis acquiesça silencieusement.

« Par ailleurs, reprit-il en retrouvant son air arrogant, Tetsuya, je te prierais de ne pas me traiter d'idiot. »

Kuroko cligna des yeux, mais son expression demeura inchangée.

« Excuse-moi, Seijuro, dit-il doucement. Je ne voulais pas t'insulter, mais il se trouve que parfois, te traiter d'idiot est totalement justifié. »

Akashi fronça les sourcils. Et bizarrement, ne répliqua rien.

Aomine les observa tour à tour, perplexe. Regarder ces deux-là discuter, c'était un peu comme à assister à une conversation entre le Dr Jekyll et Mr Hyde, sans savoir lequel des deux était Mr Hyde, ce qui rendait la situation un rien perturbante. Momoi semblait avoir le même point de vue, à en juger par le regard déconcerté qu'elle lui adressa. Il haussa les épaules à son intention, et changea de sujet :

« T'as pas cours, Tetsu ?

— Je... Je ne crois pas. J'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit... En fait... J'ai pas dormi du tout, réalisa-t-il.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?! » s'exclama Momoi.

Tetsu la dévisagea une ou deux secondes, puis, sembla se rappeler quelque chose en voyant la tête de dix pieds de longs d'Aomine, alors il secoua la tête en souriant :

« Rien d'important. J'étais juste embarqué dans une nouvelle série. »

Personne ne le crut, mais personne n'insista. À la place, ils se mirent à discuter de sujets inoffensifs.

II

Kagami se réveilla avec la sensation d'avoir une gueule de bois puissance dix mille alors qu'il avait été – à peu près – raisonnable. Mais ce n'étaient pas les résidus d'alcool dans son sang qui lui donnaient cette impression : juste trop d'émotions et le fait d'avoir raconté à Kuroko toutes les choses qu'il n'avait jamais dites à personne. Comme il n'avait pas l'habitude de se confier, il réalisait maintenant que vider son sac, ça faisait certes du bien, mais ça laissait aussi le sentiment assez atroce d'être complètement à fleur de peau.

Vulnérable.

Cassé.

Kuroko n'avait fait pratiquement que l'écouter. Il l'avait relancé quelques fois avec une ou deux questions. Mais bizarrement, il n'avait pas eu besoin de beaucoup de stimulations. Et à mesure qu'il parlait, il avait réalisé des tas de choses auxquelles il n'avait jamais pensé.

« Il m'en voulait parce qu'on passait pas assez de temps ensemble, avait-il expliqué à Kuroko. Mais en fait... Je _détestais_ aller chez lui. Pas parce que je voulais pas le voir... Au contraire... Mais pas dans ce cadre-là. Cette ambiance de merde, elle me foutait les jetons. Et maintenant que je te le dis... En fait, y avait une part de moi qui pigeait pas comment une famille entière, avec tout le monde de vivant, pouvait se déchirer comme ça, s'ignorer de cette façon. Et je voulais pas comprendre, tu vois ? Parce que j'ai toujours été en colère de pas avoir ma mère. Et mon père... Il a jamais fait de conneries avec moi, mais... Il m'évitait. Un peu comme Dai m'accusait de le faire avec lui. J'y ai jamais cogité de cette façon-là, mais maintenant, je me dis que s'il a peur de devenir comme sa mère... Moi, j'ai probablement peur de devenir comme mon père. De me fermer aux autres pour me protéger, même des personnes qui me sont le plus proches. Même avec toi j'étais comme ça, tu sais, en mode passif-agressif ? Mais toi t'es pas Dai... T'es plus patient... Et puis... Bah on n'a pas vraiment le même genre de relations.

— Mais pourquoi tu lui en voulais à lui ?

— Pour aucune raison valable... En fait... Je lui en voulais pas vraiment. Pas pour ça, en tout cas. Parce que pour le reste... Tu sais, il se comportait vraiment comme un gros con avec moi.

— Pas toi ? »

Kagami ne répondit pas. Il déglutit. Voulut ajouter autre chose. Échoua.

Il inspira, les doigts serrés sur le col de sa bouteille de bière.

« Je l'écoutais pas parce que je voulais pas avoir de problèmes, dit-il avec difficulté. Tu sais, quand je l'ai rencontré... Comment dire ça... »

Il réfléchit. Kuroko attendit patiemment, sans rien dire.

« J'ai eu le coup de foudre, tu sais ? Je me suis rendu compte trop tard que l'attachement qui allait avec... Les liens qu'on créait... Ça voulait dire plus que de s'envoyer en l'air et passer des bons moments ensemble. Ça voulait aussi dire partager les trucs qui nous font peur... qui nous font mal... Et moi j'ai toujours voulu vivre ma vie comme si ces trucs existaient pas. Quand il allait pas bien c'est comme s'il me foutait un miroir sous le nez et je voulais pas voir mon reflet. Dai, ça a toujours été ma faiblesse. À tous les points de vue. Je crois que c'est pour ça que je lui en voulais. Et je crois qu'il m'en voulait parce qu'il le sentait. Il sentait que je vivais les choses comme ça. Ça faisait que le dégoûter de lui-même alors que c'est moi qui aurais dû réagir et prendre mes responsabilités et assumer ce que je ressentais pour lui.

— Ce que tu ressentais ?

— ...J'pense que j'ai pas besoin de répondre à ça.

— Je pense que si. Pas pour moi. Pour toi. »

Et voilà que Kuroko prenait les mêmes attitudes que Himuro... C'était pour son propre bien, du moins ses amis en paraissaient convaincus.

« Je suis toujours fou de lui, Kuroko... Mais je veux plus souffrir comme ça... Et si jamais je suis pas à la hauteur ? Il va faire quoi ? Me tromper à nouveau ? C'était quoi, sa manière de me punir ?

— Personne d'autre n'a la réponse à cette question à part lui, Kagami-kun...

— Attends... le coupa Kagami tandis qu'il réalisait ce qu'il venait de dire. Tu savais qu'il m'avait trompé ?

— ...

— C'est Dai qui te l'a dit ?

— Non...

— Kise ?

— Oui. »

Kagami digéra l'information. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si il ne s'y attendait pas. Il secoua la tête et sourit nonchalamment :

« T'en as pas marre que tout le monde te raconte ses problèmes ?

— Non, répliqua posément Kuroko. Si je peux apporter des conseils, ça me va. Et puis en plus... Ça m'intéresse.

— Avoue, t'écris une sorte de carnet de bord pour alimenter ton mémoire de psycho, hein ?! »

Il avait dit ça en plaisantant à moitié, mais Kuroko sembla gêné.

« Sérieux ?! s'exclama Kagami. T'écris _vraiment _un carnet ?!

— C'est entièrement anonyme, Kagami-kun.

— C'est pas une putain de raison ! Enfoiré, va... »

En voyant à l'expression de Kagami qu'il ne le pensait pas vraiment, Kuroko sourit.

« Tu ressembles vraiment beaucoup à Aomine-kun », constata-t-il.

Kagami estima qu'un grognement de désapprobation suffirait en guise de réponse.

Et la nuit avait continué comme ça. Kagami avait raconté comment il s'était senti en partant aux USA. Comment il avait géré pendant trois ans. À quel point c'était la merde internationale depuis qu'il était rentré au pays – ce que Kuroko contesta tranquillement, arguant que c'était seulement 'la merde' parce que c'était à lui que Kagami était en train de raconter sa vie, et pas à Aomine.

Et Kagami finit par s'endormir – quand Kuroko commença à se préparer pour sa journée, lui semblait-il. Il se souvint-même qu'à ce moment-là, il avait réalisé que contrairement à ses bonnes résolutions, il n'avait fait aucun effort pour chercher un appart depuis qu'il était rentré.

Maintenant, les chiffres sur son portable lui annonçaient avec conviction que l'après-midi avait commencé depuis un moment, et pourtant, il n'avait pas encore terminé sa journée, et de loin.

_Ça sert à rien de tergiverser pendant des plombes. Bouge-toi._

Il se força à faire bouger ses doigts engourdis de sommeil sur l'écran tactile.

_TAIGA : T'es dispo ?_

_..._

III

Aomine tressaillit en sentant son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche.

_TAIGA : T'es dispo ?_

Le sang quitta son visage. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il recevrait un message de Kagami, il l'avait même attendu anxieusement toute la journée, mais la simple question en trois mots lui fit perdre tous ses moyens.

Dispo pour quoi ? Pour discuter ? Pour s'en prendre plein la gueule ?

Il contempla son portable, songea très sérieusement à ne rien répondre du tout. Juste ignorer ce message, c'était faisable, non ?

...Non.

_DAIKI : Où et quand ?_

_TAIGA : Maintenant. Au Tokyo Taiikukan._

Nouvelle bouffée d'angoisse. Le _Tokyo Taiikukan _? C'était là qu'ils s'étaient affrontés lors de la Winter Cup, l'année où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Là où il avait perdu contre Taiga. Est-ce qu'il devait y voir un message ?!

« Ah, fit Akashi en remarquant son air troublé, tu vas enfin t'en aller...

— Eh bah sympa, merci ! protesta-t-il aussitôt, heureux de la diversion. Faites-vous des amis ! Ils sauront toujours vous apprécier, et tout ça, tout ça !

— Cesse de temporiser en t'en prenant à moi. »

Aomine lui envoya son plus beau regard noir, mais ça ne fit pas bouger le plus petit cil de l'imperturbable Akashi.

« Ça va aller, Dai-chan ? s'inquiéta Momoi.

— Évidemment », marmonna-t-il.

Kuroko, lui, se contenta de lui sourire paisiblement. Résigné, Aomine rangea son manga dans son sac.

« À plus ! » lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule en ouvrant la porte. Il laissa ses amis derrière lui et traversa le couloir, puis les escaliers, avec l'impression d'évoluer dans un tout nouveau monde. Comme s'il n'existait plus rien de familier et de rassurant dans la nouvelle version de l'univers connu. Un instant auparavant, tout était cadré, sensé, sous contrôle. Maintenant, il se dirigeait vers un avenir incertain, il allait rejoindre quelqu'un qu'il aimait de tout son cœur, à l'endroit même où il avait commencé à l'aimer. Et d'ici une heure, il ne serait probablement plus la même personne qu'il était encore en sortant de ce foutu hôpital. En tout cas, il incarnerait sûrement une version de lui-même moins _intacte_. Moins entière.

Ce qu'il éprouvait à cet instant ressemblait à ce qu'il ressentait à l'époque où il commençait le basket, avant un match important : comme s'il engageait une partie de lui-même dans l'équation, pariait une partie de sa vie. Sauf que là, c'était un match où il allait jouer davantage que son amour-propre ou un hypothétique futur.

Quand les portes en verre coulissantes se refermèrent derrière lui, le laissant tout seul sur un parvis éclatant de soleil, il eut la sensation d'avoir laissé son passé tout entier dans la chambre d'Akashi... Et de partir jouer le match de sa vie. Ça aurait dû être exaltant, mais la vérité, c'était que le soleil lui faisait mal aux yeux et que sa combativité se faisait bouffer au même rythme qu'elle luttait pour émerger. Il avait _encore_ le désir de se battre. En fait, ce désir ne l'avait jamais totalement quitté. Même au fond du trou. Même ce jour-là à la Winter Cup. Kagami l'avait réveillé, stimulé, l'avait forcé à revenir. Et maintenant... Il pouvait presque la voir s'effilocher au soleil, cette stupide combativité. C'était celle d'un animal en cage, non ? Celle du désespoir.

Il secoua la tête et remonta la sangle de son sac à dos sur son épaule. Rien n'était perdu jusqu'à la dernière minute. Après tout, comme aurait dit Tetsu, un météore allait peut-être s'abattre sur son lieu de rendez-vous et renverser le cours de l'histoire. Dans tous les cas, il devait juste y aller. Envie ou pas envie, et peu importaient les probabilités de victoire.

Comme le gymnase n'était pas loin, il décida d'y aller à pied. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi stressé, et ce genre d'émotions ne lui avaient pas vraiment manqué. Ça ne s'arrangea pas en apercevant le complexe sportif détacher sa silhouette imposante ultra-moderne dans l'environnement urbain. Les souvenirs le submergèrent. Il en avait vécu des choses là-bas... Si Kagami lui avait donné rendez-vous ici, c'était peut-être une manière de boucler la boucle. Et penser à ça lui fit encore plus peur.

Il entra au pas de course, les yeux rivés sur le bout de ses baskets, puis se dépêcha dans le couloir pour rejoindre les gradins. Sur le terrain, il y avait des lycéens qui s'entraînaient, et Aomine repéra directement la chevelure rouge vif de Kagami, à mi-chemin dans les gradins déserts. Il se prépara mentalement, sans grand succès, et descendit les escaliers. Il jeta son sac sur un siège vide, et s'affala sur le sien en se composant une attitude nonchalante qu'il savait pourtant ne tromper personne, et surtout pas Kagami.

Celui-ci lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, puis concentra à nouveau son attention sur les lycéens. Aomine en fit de même.

« L'arrière des violets est pas mal, commenta-t-il au bout d'une minute.

— Le PF te ressemble...

— Hein ?! se scandalisa Aomine. J'suis pas moche à ce point, si ?! »

Kagami ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Pas physiquement, abruti.

— Mouais... »

Ils se turent, observant les deux équipes évoluer sur le terrain. Aomine se dit que finalement, cet endroit n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Un terrain de basket à proximité, ça avait quelque chose de rassurant.

« Bon, Dai... commença enfin Kagami. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces deux derniers jours. »

Il déglutit. Alors le moment de vérité arrivait enfin...

« Je... »

Kagami repoussa d'un geste agacé une mèche de cheveux qui lui chatouillait la joue. Ce simple geste trop familier lui fit mal au cœur. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir responsable de toute cette confusion. De mettre Kaga dans cet état. Cependant, il garda le silence. Il avait souvent reproché à Taiga de ne pas savoir écouter... Mais il fallait bien admettre que lui aussi avait de gros progrès à faire sur la question. Il s'en tint donc au silence, même s'il n'avait qu'une envie : leur épargner toutes ces peines en l'embrassant, en lui disant d'oublier, bref... En étant tout ce qu'ils avaient été...

_Justement, c'est du passé. Ferme-la et écoute. C'est dans tes moyens, ou t'es con à ce point-là ?_

Il ne répondit pas à sa propre question et se contenta de serrer les mâchoires.

« Bon, voilà », continua Kagami sans le regarder, prononçant chaque syllabe comme s'il allait les pêcher au cœur de son enfer personnel.

Un endroit mystérieux qu'Aomine avait toujours voulu connaître. Et c'était le but, non ? Au point où ils en étaient... Peut-être qu'il ne leur restait plus que ça : des enfers personnels à découvrir et arpenter, comme des âmes damnées. En tout cas, c'était ce que _lui_, il avait envie de faire. Peut-être, pensa-t-il stupidement, que ça rachèterait le mal qu'il lui avait fait.

« Je suis désolé, ajouta Kagami. Je suis _vraiment_ désolé. »

Aomine tressaillit. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait.

« À propos de quoi ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix qui sonna bizarrement à ses oreilles, comme si elle ne lui appartenait pas vraiment.

« De tout... soupira Kagami. J'avais peur, Dai. »

Il repoussa encore des mèches de cheveux, nerveusement. Aomine commença à se sentir perplexe, parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu Kagami aussi... perdu. Il eut presque envie d'en tirer de la satisfaction, mais en fait, il préférait les vieux schémas, ceux qu'il comprenait. Kagami perdu ? Qu'est-ce que ça faisait de lui ?

Mais de nouveau, il se contraignit au silence. Il _devait_ écouter.

Pour une fois.

Au moins une fois, histoire d'essayer de changer quelque chose à la cruauté incessante dont ils avaient fait preuve l'un envers l'autre. Parce que c'était pour ça qu'ils se retrouvaient à avoir cette conversation, non ? Est-ce qu'ils s'étaient jamais vraiment écoutés ? Ou est-ce qu'ils s'étaient contentés de s'envoyer des reproches à la gueule ?

« Merde, j'ai _toujours_ peur, avoua Kagami.

— Je ne comprends pas... » reconnut Aomine, qui réalisa qu'il il était à l'instant _beaucoup _plus perdu que Kagami, et donc incapable de profiter de la situation pour amener la conversation là où il l'aurait souhaité.

Il pensait que Kaga était là pour lui dire qu'il était un gros con. Il n'était pas venu entendre des excuses.

« Tu dois déjà savoir tout ça, pas vrai ? » reprit Kagami, la voix fêlée comme un réveil qui déconne. « T'as parlé à Himuro... murmura-t-il. Il a dû te dire...

— Me dire quoi ?! »

Comme Kagami ne répondait pas, Aomine reprit :

« Tu veux savoir ce qu'il m'a dit ? Il m'a dit que je t'avais fait ce qu'on pouvait te faire de pire, alors fallait pas que je me fasse trop d'illusions... Évidemment tu me connais, j'ai essayé quand même... Il a dit que y avait certains trucs que tu pouvais pas me confier parce qu'au fond, tu me faisais pas confiance, même avant que je déconne. Parce que tu faisais confiance à personne et que t'avais des tas de potes mais que personne te connaissait vraiment. Qu'au fond t'as toujours été un solitaire et qu'avec moi... Ça allait trop loin. Il a dit que t'assumais pas tes émotions et que tu préférais réagir en t'isolant ou en te foutant en rogne. Et que sur ce point, on était pareil, alors c'était en grande partie pour ça qu'on avait foiré. »

Kagami déglutit.

« Ok, je vois... »

Il ne pouvait rien nier de tout ça, même si ça ne lui faisait pas vraiment plaisir à entendre. Himuro avait raison : il n'avait jamais eu la sensation de pouvoir _vraiment_ compter sur quelqu'un, à part peut-être Kuroko... Et il aurait _voulu_ accorder la même confiance à Aomine... Mais il n'avait jamais su le faire : au début, ils ne se posaient aucune question, ils étaient juste heureux d'être ensemble. Ils avaient eu une relation intense, bouillonnante, et à cette époque, ils ne pensaient pas à l'avenir. Tout ce qu'ils vivaient et partageaient se situait dans l'instant présent. Et puis, les choses s'étaient progressivement compliquées... Alors, si Dai avait cru qu'il était fort, comme l'avait suggéré Satsuki, c'était probablement parce qu'il n'affrontait pas ses propres sentiments et donc qu'il _paraissait_ beaucoup plus fort qu'il ne l'était. Il le savait, du moins une partie de lui le savait depuis longtemps... Et aujourd'hui, il se pensait incapable de changer ça.

« Mais on peut changer, non ? »

Il tressaillit au son de la voix d'Aomine. Cette question, surtout de sa part, le surprit énormément. Il avait tellement envie d'y croire. Il avait tellement envie de dire simplement : 'oui'. Tout pourrait changer, ici et maintenant...

Mais non... ça ne suffisait simplement pas.

_Concentre-toi, Taiga. Rien de ce qu'il t'a fait ne mérite que tu le mènes en bateau._

Il respira. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment cette conversation pourrait déboucher sur quoi que ce soit de constructif. Mais il avait encore des choses à dire... Ou plutôt... des questions à poser qui exigeaient des réponses.

« Dai, écoute... j'ai discuté avec Satsuki.

— ...

— Est-ce que... Est-ce que j'étais vraiment le seul à pas savoir que tu avais des problèmes un peu plus graves que de simples coups de blues ? Et que... tu les as toujours ? »

Pendant un très long moment, Aomine garda le silence, si bien que Kagami finit par lui jeter un coup d'œil, inquiet de sa réaction. Daiki avait pâli et se mordillait la lèvre nerveusement, le regard rivé sur le sol. Au moment où Kagami s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, il répondit :

« Non. Satuski sait parce qu'elle me connaît bien, et qu'elle connaît bien mes parents aussi. Tetsu, c'est pareil, je lui en ai pas parlé, mais c'est Tetsu... Il sait tout sur tout le monde.

— T'en as jamais parlé à personne, alors ?

— ...À Seijuro, c'est tout. »

Kagami cligna des yeux, surpris. L'ancien capitaine de Teiko n'était pas exactement le genre de personne qu'il aurait choisi pour raconter sa vie.

« Tu savais qu'il y a quelques mois, il s'est fait interner pour la troisième fois ? demanda Aomine. Il va mieux, alors je pense qu'il sortira bientôt... Enfin, jusqu'à la prochaine fois, quoi. Bref... Je me sens proche de lui parce que parfois j'ai l'impression que j'ai aucun putain de contrôle sur mon propre esprit. »

Kagami digéra l'information, pas bien sûr de savoir quoi en faire.

« Alors c'est vrai, reprit Aomine, je t'en voulais de pas comprendre, de pas avoir su par toi-même... Mais c'était surtout à moi que j'en voulais. T'as toujours eu raison là-dessus...

— Mais enfin, Dai, tu peux pas t'en vouloir d'aller mal !

— Pourquoi pas ? Tu m'en voulais bien, toi. »

_Ouch..._ Ça, c'était douloureux. Mais en partie vrai. Il serra les poings, dans l'espoir que ça l'aide à se ressaisir : il devait à Daiki de se montrer honnête envers lui, mais il n'aurait jamais cru que ce serait si difficile.

« Écoute, dit-il lentement, ça m'a vraiment fait peur quand Satsuki m'a dit ça. Mais au fond... Je suis pas sûr que ça change tant de choses que ça. En tout cas, ce qui est sûr, c'est que si j'avais su à l'époque, ça nous aurait pas aidés. En fait... ça aurait sans doute été pire. Parce que j'étais pas... »

Il s'interrompit. Les mots étaient comme bloqués dans sa gorge.

« Merde ! lâcha-t-il, frustré. J'arrive pas à le dire...

— Taiga, arrête de chercher les bons mots. Juste... dis ce que t'as à dire. Fais-moi confiance, tes pires saloperies, tu me les as déjà balancées. On s'est déjà infligés le pire l'un à l'autre, non ? Alors... Quoi que ce soit, dis-le.

— C'est pas ça, Dai. C'est dur à dire parce que... ça me concerne. C'est mon problème, tu vois ?

— Ok. Mais t'es pas obligé de me le dire. Après tout... on n'est plus ensemble.

— Non. J'ai besoin de le dire, et t'as besoin de l'entendre.

— Ok, alors je t'écoute...

— J'étais pas prêt... J'étais pas prêt à ce que quelqu'un compte autant pour moi. J'étais pas prêt à faire les concessions, à faire de la place dans ma vie pour tout ça. C'était trop dur. Trop intense... Ça me rendait fou... _Tu_ me rendais fou... J'avais peur de perdre pied. J'avais peur... de plus avoir de vie. J'avais peur qu'on se noie. Et puis, j'avais peur de te décevoir. Je croyais que t'en attendais énormément de moi mais maintenant je comprends qu'on a jamais parlé de tout ça. C'était moi que je décevais, moi qui étais pas à la hauteur du rôle que je pensais devoir assumer. Alors je faisais toujours semblant que le problème venait de toi et c'était facile parce que t'étais excessif dans toutes tes réactions... Et à la fin... Ce que t'as fait, ça m'a donné raison, en quelques sortes, tu vois. Ça a juste renforcé les histoires que je me racontais à moi-même. C'est pour ça que je suis désolé, Dai. J'ai été un putain d'égoïste et je t'ai poussé à bout. Tout ça parce que j'avais peur. »

Il refoula les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Pas maintenant. Il ne fallait pas s'effondrer. Il ne _voulait_ pas s'effondrer.

« Tout à l'heure tu as dit... que tu avais _toujours_ peur », remarqua Aomine doucement.

Kagami, qui avait tourné la tête pour chercher des réponses dans les yeux bleus d'Aomine, détourna le regard. Pendant une minute, il observa sans trop les voir les jeunes sur le terrain, le silence entre eux ponctué par le crissement des baskets sur le parquet, les rebonds de la balle et les exclamations des joueurs. Il cligna des paupières et une de ces maudites larmes roula sur sa joue. Il s'empressa de l'essuyer d'un revers de manche.

« Parce que je t'aime toujours, Dai. J'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. »

Une autre larme coula, et cette fois, il la laissa suivre son chemin. Il se sentait assommé, littéralement comme si on venait de lui donner un coup sur la tête. Engourdi, paralysé, sans même plus savoir ce qu'il éprouvait vraiment. Il continua à regarder les joueurs sur le terrain, une larme coulant après l'autre en silence. Il n'arrivait plus à les arrêter. Il n'arrivait plus à penser. Est-ce que Daiki pleurait, lui aussi ? Il lui sembla bien que oui. Surtout quand sa voix résonna près de lui, étrangement rauque.

Sa question résonna dans un monde qui à cet instant n'existait qu'entre eux, alors que l'après-midi tirait à sa fin, alors qu'ils faisaient face à leurs souvenirs et à tout, toutes ces choses qu'ils priaient toutes les nuits de disparaître une bonne fois pour toutes. Dai refusait que tout s'arrête. Il se battait même avec des larmes plein la voix. Contre son orgueil, contre lui-même. Et sa question stoppa le temps, les crissements des baskets, les rebonds sourds du ballon, et les exclamations des joueurs.

« Taiga... Est-ce qu'on pourrait pas tout recommencer ? »

* * *

**J'ai hésité à finir comme ça... Et finalement, il faut croire qu'au fond, je suis une personne fondamentalement mauvaise :D Promis, je me rattraperai la prochaine fois et je tâche de faire vite ^^ (en fait c'est pas vraiment pour vous embêter, j'avance par étape moi aussi, et quand j'ai l'impression d'en avoir terminé une, eh bah... Je boucle le chapitre :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello à tous, bienvenue dans ce nouveau chapitre :)**

**Cette fois je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous dire, à part que j'ai pris l'une des meilleures décisions de l'année en rejoignant ce fandom :)**

**Shadow : Bon tu n'auras pas patienté trop longtemps, je pense :) Merci pour ton compliment... Ce n'est pas l'avis de tout le monde (cf la review d'Alshert au chapitre précédent) et tu devrais écouter ces personnes... C'est juste que tu me connais pas assez :D Hihi bon quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre.**

**J'en profite pour dire aux personnes qui passent par ici et à qui je dois des emails : je ne vous oublie pas ! Je prends du retard, mais je ne vous oublie pas ! Et des bisous :)**

**Allez, on continue le gros travail sur cette fichue relation foirée !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**LEÇON N°7**

_I know it's hard to tell how mixed up you feel  
Hoping what you need is behind every door  
Each time you get hurt, I don't want you to change  
Because everyone has hopes, you're human after all_

_The feeling sometimes wishing you were someone else  
Feeling as though you never belong  
This feeling is not sadness, this feeling is not joy  
I truly understand, please don't cry now_

_Please don't go, I want you to stay  
I'm begging you, please, please don't leave here  
I don't want you to hate for all the hurt that you feel  
The world is just illusion trying to change you_

VNV Nation, _Illusion_

I

_« Taiga... Est-ce qu'on pourrait pas tout recommencer ? »_

Kagami avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure et essayait de se concentrer pour trouver les mots. Trouver une réponse valable. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Un instant, il croyait savoir, il ouvrait la bouche et s'apprêtait à dire « non ». L'instant d'après, il recommençait à douter et des dizaines de contre-arguments fleurissaient dans sa tête.

Enfin, il parvint à une forme bancale de conclusion. Il n'était pas du tout sûr que ce soit la bonne solution, mais à ce moment précis, il n'en voyait pas d'autres.

« L'autre jour, je t'ai dit que j'étais pas prêt à entendre ta version de l'histoire... Honnêtement, je pense pas que je sois beaucoup plus préparé, mais... Je crois que j'en ai besoin. Le jour où tu m'as trompé. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé. Depuis le début. J'ai... J'ai besoin de comprendre, Dai. »

Aomine ne répondit pas tout de suite. Kagami lui jeta un coup d'œil, et devina aussitôt qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'accéder à sa demande. Mais quoi qu'il leur en coûte à tous les deux... Il fallait crever l'abcès, comme on dit. Aomine sembla parvenir à la même conclusion, puisqu'il acquiesça, les mâchoires serrées.

« Si c'est ce que tu veux... dit-il à voix basse. Je vais essayer. »

Kagami se raidit, déjà en train de regretter sa décision.

_Tu peux y arriver. Juste... Laisse-le dire ce qu'il à a dire. Tu pourras toujours décider après que c'est trop pour toi._

Instinctivement, il ferma les yeux. Et Aomine commença à raconter.

« Ce matin-là, c'était l'un des mauvais matins. Quand c'est comme ça, je me réveille sans la moindre énergie. J'ai l'impression de pas avoir dormi. J'ai du coton dans la tête, les mains engourdies et quand je me lève j'ai les genoux qui flageolent. Et puis, les idées noires viennent tout de suite. En boucle. Toujours les mêmes trucs. Des trucs en rapport avec la culpabilité, la rancune, le regret... J'ai jamais trouvé quelque chose d'efficace hors médocs pour arrêter la machine une fois lancée. Enfin, bref... Je savais qu'on devait se voir l'après-midi même. J'ai pensé à décaler parce que j'étais _vraiment_ pas dans mon assiette. À cause d'un truc qui s'était passé avec ma mère la veille, et... »

Aomine s'interrompit.

« Fuck... soupira-t-il. Je sais pas si je vais y arriver, Taiga. »

Pourtant, il savait qu'il le devait. Il savait également qu'il était loin d'être le seul à en avoir bavé dans cette histoire. Kagami avait besoin de comprendre, évidemment. Le problème, c'était que pour il comprenne, il fallait qu'il lui dise _tout_. Et ce n'était pas seulement douloureux : ça le faisait paniquer.

« Tu vas y arriver, dit Kagami avec plus de douceur qu'il ne s'y était attendu. Ça fait longtemps que t'aurais dû me dire tout ça, de toute façon. »

Il marquait un point, Aomine dut le reconnaître.

« Ok. Donc... La veille, ma mère et moi on avait passé la soirée à discuter. Ou plutôt... Bon, quand je suis rentré du lycée, elle était toute seule dans la cuisine, et elle pleurait. Alors je me suis assis avec elle et je lui ai demandé ce qui allait pas. Elle m'a dit comme ça tout cash que mon père pensait la quitter et que s'il le faisait... elle n'était pas sûre de trouver encore l'énergie pour vivre. »

Aomine s'arrêta encore et inspira plusieurs fois. Kagami ne disait rien et il s'interdit de le regarder. Il devait rester concentré sans quoi il n'arriverait jamais au bout de son récit.

« Donc, reprit-il, ce soir-là... J'ai joué les médiateurs entre mes parents... Jusque tard dans la nuit... J'ai d'abord tenté de convaincre ma mère qu'elle pourrait s'en sortir quoi qu'il arrive et que de toute façon je l'aiderai... Et après... J'ai appelé mon père et je me suis senti obligé de lui expliquer ce que maman venait de me dire. Alors... J'ai dû l'écouter chialer lui aussi et je suis passé à deux doigts de le supplier de pas nous laisser. J'ai même failli lui dire que j'y arriverais pas tout seul avec elle. Mais je me serais senti comme une merde si je lui avais dit ça alors c'est ce qui m'a retenu. Et bref... Du coup, le lendemain, j'étais pas en forme. Si je te raconte tout ça c'est pas pour que tu me prennes en pitié ou pour essayer de me justifier, Taiga. C'est juste... que c'était ça qui se passait dans ma vie à ce moment-là.

— J'ai pigé, t'inquiète. C'est moi qui t'ai demandé de tout me dire. T'as pas pu me le dire à l'époque, alors... Ça vaut ce que ça vaut, mais je suis content que tu m'en parles maintenant. »

Aomine considéra ses paroles en silence, puis il acquiesça et reprit le fil de son récit.

« Quand on s'est retrouvés sur le terrain de basket j'avais le moral à zéro et t'as attaqué direct. Tu m'as fait comprendre que je pourrais quand même faire un effort, vu qu'on se voyait pas souvent. T'as rien vu mais j'en ai faits, des efforts, ce jour-là. J'ai ravalé mon ressentiment, j'ai essayé de te tenir tête sur le terrain... Mais toi t'avais juste l'impression que j'avais pas vraiment envie d'être là. Et puis au bout d'un moment, on a lâché l'affaire, on a arrêté de jouer, et puis on a discuté de tout et de rien. J'avais envie de te parler de ce qui s'était passé chez moi... Mais j'y arrivais pas. Je me sentais tellement vulnérable, Taiga. C'est une sensation horrible, j't'assure.

— Ouais... Maintenant, je la connais aussi, murmura Kagami. Alors... je comprends.

— Alors on a commencé à s'engueuler à propos d'un truc quelconque, je me souviens même plus quoi, et pourtant j'avais pas l'énergie de me disputer avec toi ce jour-là et j'aurais dû couper court mais j'ai réagi avec mes vieux réflexes à la con, à rendre coup sur coup, tu vois... Et puis faut dire qu'on a toujours eu du mal à communiquer normalement, toi et moi... »

Kagami rigola doucement.

« C'est un euphémisme, ouais...

— Donc du coup ça a dégénéré comme tu sais sauf que là ça a carrément dérapé. Quand tu m'as dit que je me cherchais des excuses et qu'il fallait que je grandisse un peu, que je pouvais pas me cacher derrière le fait que mes parents soient malheureux pour justifier mon attitude de merde, là, j'ai juste pété un câble. J'ai jamais été aussi en colère de ma vie, Taiga. À tel point que ça m'a foutu la trouille alors j'ai préféré me barrer aussi vite que possible. J'ai marché au hasard jusqu'à ce que ça passe un peu... Et quand la colère a fondu, j'ai compris que j'avais totalement touché le fond. À ce moment-là, j'étais plus très sûr que moi aussi j'avais encore l'énergie pour vivre, tu vois. Et c'est là que tu m'as appelé. Tu m'as demandé de passer chez toi. Je me suis dit que tu devais regretter et puis de toute façon je t'en voulais plus, j'étais au-delà de ça. Ça m'a donné de l'espoir, le fait que tu veuilles me voir. Alors je suis venu...

— ...Et j'ai recommencé à t'engueuler... » compléta Kagami à voix basse. Il essaya de lutter contre les larmes qui revenaient, en vain. « Comment j'ai pu être aussi con... murmura-t-il ensuite.

— Ça faisait deux ans que tu vivais avec mes provocations et mes coups de sang. Tu pensais que c'était juste ça. Que ça avait toujours été ça. Je t'ai jamais donné de raison de penser autre chose. »

_C'est faux et on le sait tous les deux,_ pensa Kagami. _Enfin, disons plutôt que c'est pas entièrement vrai._

Se retrouver confronté aussi brutalement à ses propres manquements, ça lui fichait une trouille pas possible. Comment Aomine avait-il pu ne serait-ce que vouloir être encore avec lui après ça ?

_Parce que c'est pas comme s'il avait rien à se reprocher non plus, tu te souviens ?_

En effet, il aurait aimé que l'histoire s'arrête là. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas.

« Bref on s'est pas compris et je pouvais plus encaisser une minute de plus de conversation de ce genre. Alors j'ai claqué la porte. J'avais l'impression de devenir fou et fallait vraiment que je parle à quelqu'un. J'suis allé voir Ryota... Parce que je savais que je pouvais lui parler de ce genre de trucs, même si je l'avais jamais vraiment fait avant... Et aussi parce que je me sentais tellement con... J'avais l'impression d'être la pire personne du monde, tu vois. Et je crois que... quelque part, je _savais_ qu'il avait un faible pour moi. Et j'avais besoin de ce genre de trucs, besoin de quelqu'un qui me voit... un peu comme j'aurais voulu que _toi_ tu me vois. Ce qui s'est passé c'était pas prémédité... C'est après que je me suis dit que si c'était pas prémédité, c'était pas arrivé non plus complètement par hasard. Enfin... Je me suis retrouvé devant chez lui. Sa mère m'a ouvert, elle était contente de me voir, rien que ça, ça m'a fait du bien... Il était pas très tôt et elle m'a spontanément proposé que je passe la nuit chez eux... J'ai accepté sans réfléchir. Ryota a vu directement que j'étais dans un sale état. J'avais l'impression que c'était hyper confus mais apparemment j'me suis débrouillé pour lui expliquer à peu près ce qui s'était passé entre toi et moi. Alors... il m'a regardé et il m'a dit : 'Dai, tu sais que j'adore Kagami, mais... Ça peut plus durer. Tu peux pas te retrouver dans ce genre d'état à cause de lui. J'arrive pas à le supporter...' Y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans le ton de sa voix alors je l'ai regardé à mon tour et j'ai vu qu'il était au bord des larmes. Je lui ai demandé ce qui allait pas. Il a dit : 'Tu sais que je me suis pas seulement mis au basket parce que je m'ennuyais dans les autres sports, hein ?' Je lui ai répondu que je comprenais pas. Et sur l'instant, vraiment, je comprenais pas. Ou plutôt j'étais pas sûr de bien comprendre... Ensuite, il m'a avoué ce qu'il ressentait pour moi. J'en menais pas large, je savais pas trop comment réagir. Il m'a dit d'oublier ça. Mais juste après avoir dit ça il m'a pris dans ses bras. J'en avais juste trop besoin pour chercher à me dégager. Et puis c'est devenu de plus en plus tactile et pour le reste je doute que t'aies envie de connaître les détails. »

Kagami hocha la tête. Il avait la gorge tellement nouée qu'il ne pouvait pas émettre un seul son. Bizarrement, par contre, il n'était pas du tout en colère comme il avait cru qu'il le serait. Il était juste terriblement triste. Chaque mot de cette histoire ressemblait à un coup de poignard. Mais il restait persuadé qu'il avait besoin de l'entendre. Et il demeurait un détail qui le troublait et ça faisait partie des trucs qu'il devait éclaircir pour pouvoir aller de l'avant, alors il se força à poser sa question.

« Dis-moi juste... Je sais que ça paraît con, mais... Qui a commencé ?

— Ni l'un ni l'autre. Enfin, c'est juste que ça a... dérapé. Il cherchait pas à me chauffer. Moi non plus. Ça s'est enchaîné... tout seul. Je sais pas trop comment expliquer ça. On était tristes. J'avais besoin de le toucher, lui pareil.

— Ok arrête-toi là. »

Aomine ne laissa pas à Kagami le temps de s'imaginer la scène, et reprit aussitôt :

« Le lendemain, j'étais calmé, le contraire de Ryota qui a commencé à paniquer. Il m'a demandé ce que je comptais faire et je lui ai répondu que j'allais te le dire, évidemment. Je savais que ça signifiait peut-être la fin pour nous, mais je voulais pas vraiment y croire. Et puis de toute façon, j'avais pas trop le choix. Ça aurait eu aucun sens d'essayer de te cacher un truc pareil. Et juste à ce moment-là j'ai réalisé que Ryota... il se demandait surtout si ça voulait dire que moi, je comptais te quitter. Alors je suis pas parti aussi vite que je l'avais prévu, et on a discuté. Je lui ai dit que je pouvais pas rester avec lui. Que je l'aimais beaucoup, mais pas comme ça. Pas comme je t'aimais, toi. Il s'en doutait alors il m'en a pas voulu. Il avait juste pas pu s'empêcher d'espérer. C'est pour ça qu'on a pu rester amis après ça... Parce qu'on savait tous les deux que ça nous menait à rien. Et voilà... le reste de l'histoire, tu la connais. »

Kagami hocha la tête. Il pensait effectivement mieux comprendre, maintenant, mais... Ça n'aidait pas du tout !

_« C'est pas en une seule conversation que tu vas tout régler »_, entendit-il Kuroko dire dans sa tête.

Certes non...

Il prit quelques minutes pour digérer ce que venait de lui dire Aomine. Ce fut plus facile qu'il ne l'avait escompté, parce que cette confession lui avait enfin permis d'obtenir quelque chose qui lui avait toujours manqué : du recul.

Alors si, ça aidait. D'une manière bizarre et indirecte. Ça ne soignait pas la douleur et la blessure d'amour-propre toujours ouverte, mais... Ça l'aidait à y voir plus clair.

« On est vraiment deux abrutis », conclut-il.

Ça fit rire Aomine.

« Et... en ce moment, ça va, ta maman ?

— Ça va, lâcha Aomine en haussant les épaules. Et bizarrement, mes parents sont toujours ensemble. »

Cette dernière déclaration fit soudain réaliser à Kagami qu'il ne savait plus rien de la vie d'Aomine. Et que même avant, il en savait très peu. Pendant tout ce temps, ils avaient été tellement obnubilés par leur propre histoire, tellement aveuglés par la passion qu'il y avait entre eux... qu'ils avaient tout simplement tout raté. Sur tous les points. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment compris et ça lui fit un sacré choc.

« On est vraiment deux abrutis », répéta-t-il, faute de trouver d'autres mots pour traduire l'ampleur de son désarroi.

Et apparemment, Aomine n'en avait pas non plus, puisqu'il n'ajouta rien à ce constat.

Puis, au bout d'un long moment, Kagami reprit :

« Je sais pas si on peut tout recommencer, Dai. D'ailleurs, même si on pouvait, je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

Aomine encaissa. Il s'était préparé à ça. Enfin, plutôt, il avait envisagé une telle réponse. Au moins, il pouvait peut-être arrêter de se torturer, maintenant...

« C'est impossible de faire semblant de pas avoir vécu tout ça, continua Kagami, mais on peut... considérer que c'est du passé. »

Aomine leva les yeux.

_Du passé ?_

À lui, ça ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi présent. Pendant trois ans il avait pu réinventer l'histoire à sa sauce et se trouver des excuses, mais maintenant que Taiga était revenu, c'était comme s'il affrontait tous les jours ce 'passé' qui les avait détruits.

« Que... qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? murmura-t-il.

— On a changé tous les deux, Dai. Cette histoire, elle date de y a trois ans. Et je te l'ai dit depuis le début : j'ai pas envie de revivre tout ça, et je suis pas revenu parce que je voulais arranger les choses. Mais... On peut pas non plus faire semblant qu'on ressent rien l'un pour l'autre. Alors... Soit on arrête de se voir et on essaie d'oublier, et ça va pas être simple avec tous les amis qu'on a en commun, soit... On essaie à nouveau. Sur des bases complètement neuves. D'une autre façon. Plus de secrets, plus d'orgueil mal placé. On apprend à se faire confiance. Et si on y arrive pas, on laisse tomber une bonne fois pour toutes.

— Mais c'est... ce que tu veux ? demanda Aomine, totalement perplexe.

— Même à l'autre bout du monde je pensais à toi tous les jours, Dai... Ça risque pas de changer ici. Et surtout avec nos choix de carrière... Je ferai de mon mieux pour que tu te sentes plus jamais mal au point d'aller voir ailleurs, mais il faudra que tu me fasses assez confiance pour m'inclure dans ta vie, dans tous les aspects de ta vie. Et moi, j'arrête de fuir. J'assume, et je me lance dans l'aventure avec toi... même quand les choses vont pas aussi bien que je le voudrais. »

Voyant qu'Aomine s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, il leva une main pour l'arrêter.

« J'ai pas fini, Dai. Ça va pas se faire du jour au lendemain. J'ai besoin de temps. Et je pense que toi aussi. Alors s'il doit se passer quelque chose, ça ira _doucement._

— Taiga. On n'est pas doués pour aller 'doucement'.

— Bah on essaiera, c'est tout !

— Donc... on se remet ensemble ?

— Non. On se laisse la possibilité de se remettre ensemble.

— Ben voyons tu fais dans la subtilité maintenant...

— J'suis sérieux, Dai !

— Je sais, répondit Aomine en lui souriant.

— Bon, on se casse d'ici ?

— Attends. Je peux pas m'empêcher de surveiller ce gars, là, qui soi-disant me ressemble. Et y a un truc qui m'énerve. »

Sidéré, Kagami regarda Aomine descendre les gradins et investir le terrain de basket. Sa façon de changer d'attitude et sa capacité à passer d'une situation à une autre, il ne s'y habituerait jamais. En même temps, il devina qu'Ao avait besoin de se défouler en cet instant précis. Alors, il s'approcha pour voir ce qu'il allait faire.

Aomine intercepta le ballon de sa cible avant que celle-ci ne l'ait vu approcher.

« Tu vois ?! l'engueula Aomine. C'est pour ça que tu perds tout le temps le ballon. Si tu veux faire ton show, ça me va. Mais tu peux pas te permettre de faire ton show tant que t'as pas atteint une super maîtrise. Alors au lieu de te la péter, revois tes bases. »

L'adolescent regarda Aomine avec un air ahuri qui valait le détour.

« Mais vous... mais vous...

— Putain les gars, c'est Aomine Daiki !

— Hé, regardez ! Y a Kagami Taiga aussi ! »

Les adolescents les dévisagèrent tour à tour avec des yeux exorbités.

« On est célèbres ?! » s'exclama Kagami, interloqué.

Il n'eut pas le temps de revenir de sa surprise quand un gars encore plus grand que lui, cheveux noirs avec des mèches rouges en pétard, s'approcha de lui et lui tendit la main.

« Trop content de te rencontrer ! Tabata Hideo. Je joue à Seirin ! »

Kagami lui serra la main, toujours ébahi.

Le type qu'Aomine venait d'engueuler perdit son air tétanisé et des étoiles explosèrent de partout dans ses grands yeux noirs.

«Kojima Hajime. C'est vous qui nous avez donné envie de jouer au basket... Too vs Seirin à la Wintercup ! On était tous là... Hideo et moi on avait pas envie de venir mais nos frères et sœurs adorent le basket... Et ce jour-là on a compris pourquoi ! »

Aomine observa son fan d'un air pas très aimable qui fit disparaître les petites étoiles dans ses yeux.

« Ne me dis pas que c'est mon style que t'essaie d'imiter, là.

— Bah... C'est à dire que... Je voulais... j'essayais... »

Kagami prit en pitié le pauvre jeune homme.

« Oi, Dai, vas-y doucement ! Montre-lui, plutôt ! Ça vous embête si on joue avec vous, les gars ? »

Un chœur confus d'étonnement et d'enthousiasme s'éleva des deux équipes.

« Akira, tu sors ! décida unilatéralement Hajime, le fan d'Aomine.

— Yasuharu, si ça t'embête pas... » demanda un peu plus plus diplomatiquement Hideo à l'un de ses joueurs.

Les malchanceux se résignèrent à leur sort sans protester.

« Tu joues à l'Académie Too ? demanda Aomine à Hajime.

— Oui... J'espérais marcher dans vos traces, Aomine-sama...

— Arrête d'être aussi formel, abruti. Je suis pas un ancêtre.

— Ok... » acquiesça l'adolescent en s'empourprant comme un feu rouge.

Après quoi, les joueurs se placèrent sur le terrain. Et Aomine et Kagami entrèrent en compétition l'un contre l'autre pour la première fois depuis trois ans.

Il ne suffit que de quelques minutes à Kagami pour comprendre qu'Aomine avait _vraiment_ changé. Il ne chercha pas à monopoliser le ballon. Il avait beau avoir mal parlé à cet Hajime, il faisait de son mieux pour l'inclure et lui apprendre quelques trucs.

_C'est moi qui suis con_, réalisa Kagami. _Il a toujours été comme ça : juste une grande gueule, mais au fond, un type super généreux... Après tout, c'est l'un des trucs qui m'a plu chez lui... Au début je croyais qu'il pensait qu'à sa gueule mais je l'ai vu avec Kuroko... Il l'a aidé à progresser... Et il faisait déjà pareil à l'époque de Teiko... Avec Kuroko, avec Kise... Et puis, il m'a filé ses baskets... Même s'il avait perdu, il a été juste super fair-play avec nous... Il a aussi cassé la gueule à ce con qui en voulait à Kise... _

_Ok... Mais ça empêche pas que même dans un match improvisé avec des lycéens c'est contre moi qu'il joue... Et il arrive à mettre ça de côté... Alors que si y a un truc qui l'a toujours fait sortir de ses gonds c'est bien de jouer contre moi..._

Kagami comprit alors qu'Aomine essayait de lui prouver un truc... Et ce truc, c'était que... Justement, il n'avait plus besoin de lui prouver quoi que ce soit.

Honnêtement, Kagami n'y crut qu'à moitié, et en plus, c'était seulement sa propre hypothèse, pas un fait avéré. Et pourtant... Il se sentit le cœur plus léger.

Les ados intimidés par leur présence enchaînaient les erreurs et s'effacèrent peu à peu, trop désireux de les voir déployer l'intégralité de leur talent. Kagami et Aomine les laissèrent faire, eux aussi trop anxieux de laisser parler le basket, autant dire... Ce qui les avait lié toutes leurs vies. Cette passion commune qui avait tout déclenché. Alors, le match se transforma peu à peu en one-and-one.

Aomine se laissa prendre au jeu. Kagami se montrait peu à peu plus agressif, plus assuré... Et le basket en ce qui les concernait c'était comme le sexe : ça commençait parfois violemment, mais si ça démarrait doucement, ça ne pouvait que déboucher sur une brutale montée en puissance. Ils ne savaient pas faire autrement et à ce sujet, au moins, ils n'avaient jamais vu l'intérêt de changer. C'était comme ça qu'ils fonctionnaient. Et quelle sensation incroyable de redécouvrir cette exaltation... Chaque fois qu'il jouait contre Kagami, Aomine sentait sa véritable passion pour ce sport se réveiller en lui. Il réinvestissait pleinement son corps et sa vie. Il ne se contentait plus de faire de la figuration. Chaque moment comptait. Chaque partie de lui était attentive, entièrement dévouée à l'instant présent. Il n'existait plus d'ailleurs, d'avant, d'après. C'était une expérience extraordinaire. Rare. Quelque chose qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Quelque chose que malgré tous leurs efforts... Ils n'avaient pas réussi à détruire.

Et quand il vit Kagami sourire, il comprit qu'il ressentait la même chose que lui.

II

Ils s'arrêtèrent parce qu'ils étaient épuisés. Les jeunes ne tarirent pas d'éloges. Ils se virent plus ou moins obligés de promettre qu'ils repasseraient. Et même qu'ils iraient voir leurs nouveaux amis à la prochaine compétition. En grommelant un peu, mais au fond, ils étaient contents. Difficile de ne pas apprécier un peu de reconnaissance.

Puis, ils rentrèrent chez Mu et Himuro. Sans parler beaucoup, mais sans souffrir du silence. Ils étaient un peu sonnés par cette journée. À l'appartement, ils trouvèrent leurs hôtes en train de cuisiner, et qui se montrèrent plutôt surpris de les voir débarquer ensemble. Puis, Himuro plissa le nez.

« Vous sentez la sueur à trois kilomètres.

— Toujours un mot gentil pour accueillir les gens, hein ? grommela Kagami.

— Va prendre ta douche. Tout de suite. »

Kagami était bien trop fatigué pour engueuler Himuro pour son attitude carrément paternaliste.

Aomine, lui, se tourna vers le brun et essaya la provocation :

« Et moi je fais quoi ? Je patiente sur le balcon ?

— C'est une très bonne idée, acquiesça Himuro.

— Si vous prenez une douche en même temps ça règlera le problème, commenta Mu en remuant le contenu de son wok.

— Et ça en posera au moins cinquante autres, argumenta Himuro.

— Ça en posait pas avant ça c'est sûr, s'entêta Mu. Quoique... C'était plutôt embêtant quand vous faisiez ça dans les vestiaires... Tout le monde a besoin de prendre sa douche après un match. »

Les concernés avaient fui dès les premiers mots de sa phrase. Aomine sur le balcon, Kagami dans la douche.

« J'ai dit un truc qu'il fallait pas ?

— T'as manqué une occasion de te taire, en tout cas. »

Mu haussa les épaules.

« Passe-moi la coriandre, Tatsuchin... »

Ce dernier s'exécuta sans pouvoir réprimer un sourire.

« Je t'aime, tu le sais, ça ?

— Je crois bien.

— C'est tout ?

— C'est juste que je comprends pas trop pourquoi... Mais j'imagine que c'est tant mieux pour moi.

— Oui, c'est tant mieux », murmura Himuro en se collant dans son dos et caressant son ventre et sa poitrine tout en déposant quelques baisers légers entre ses omoplates.

« Tatsuchin, je peux pas te donner ce que tu veux. Aomichin et Kagachin occupent des positions stratégiques dans l'appartement. Kagachin à côté de la chambre et Aomichin à côté du salon. Et c'est les seules pièces de l'appart...

— J'avais remarqué, figure-toi. Ça te fait pas trop chier de manquer autant d'intimité depuis quelques temps ?

— Si... On peut même pas profiter de la cuisine comme avant... Mais c'est nécessaire.

— Tu crois ?

— C'était ton idée... Pour eux... Et on dirait que ça commence à marcher.

— J'espère bien que oui... » soupira Himuro.

Quand leurs deux invités envahissants furent suffisamment frais pour le dîner, ils s'installèrent autour de la table basse. Kagami et Aomine leur racontèrent qu'ils étaient tombés sur des admirateurs. Le récit de la rencontre divertit leurs hôtes, et Himuro enchaîna avec une anecdote impliquant une Américaine en voyage au Japon dont Mu parut se souvenir avec douleur. En tout cas, la jeune femme en question semblait s'être complètement trompée sur les signaux que lui envoyaient Himuro, ce qui n'étonna pas Kagami et le fit même hurler de rire.

« Tu sais que t'as tendance à être séducteur avec tout le monde ? » demanda-t-il en riant encore.

La question fit gravement hocher la tête à Mu, et Himuro regarda ses amis d'un air étonné.

« Vraiment ?

— Bah oui...

— Mais je croyais.. que j'étais juste gentil.

— Pas de ça avec moi, abruti ! protesta Kagami. T'adores jouer de ton charme et après tu t'étonnes que ça marche ! »

Nouveau hochement de tête grave et approbateur de la part de Mu.

« Ah... Désolé... J'avais pas l'intention d'être comme ça... »

Aomine sourit : lui aussi l'avait remarqué mais il n'avait jamais osé le dire aussi franchement... Tatsuya avait un côté légèrement intimidant, même pour lui.

En tout cas, ça laissa de quoi méditer pour l'ami d'enfance de Kagami. Ils regardèrent ensuite un film de SF complètement absurde mais qui eut le mérite de leur donner quelques fous rires. Après quoi, tout le monde alla se coucher.

Et Kagami et Aomine se retrouvèrent à reprendre une routine qui leur paraissait déjà curieusement familière, à déplier le lit, redisposer les oreillers et sortir la couette du placard...

Kagami alla éteindre la lumière puis s'installa sous les draps et poussa un profond soupir. Juste épuisé... Et la tête pleine de trucs confus qui faisaient beaucoup plus de bruits dans la pénombre et le silence qu'en pleine journée, avec d'autres gens à côté.

La conversation qu'il avait eue avec Aomine aujourd'hui tourna en boucle dans son esprit. Il se demanda s'il fallait qu'ils en reparlent. Et puis, Ao dit un truc inattendu qui détourna son attention de ses ruminations.

« Tu sais que ça fait trois ans que ma mère me demande régulièrement comment tu vas ?

— ...Non. Pourquoi... Pourquoi elle te demande ça ? »

Aomine rigola.

« Tu lui manques, je crois.

— Mais on...

— Vous vous connaissez pas bien, je sais. Et me demande pas pourquoi, mais tu lui as fait forte impression.

— Du coup... Qu'est-ce que tu lui réponds ?

— J'invente un peu, avoua Aomine. Elle croit qu'on s'est quittés en bons termes, enfin en tout cas, elle a aucune idée de comment c'était vraiment... Ou préféré l'oublier parce qu'elle a déjà du mal à gérer ses propres problèmes.

— Mais pourtant... Toi tu gères les siens, non ?

— Plus maintenant, Taiga... De toute façon je crois qu'elle regrette de m'avoir impliqué... Alors... on évite d'en parler.

— En fait... Moi aussi, mon père demande de tes nouvelles.

— Sérieux ?!

— Bah ouais... J'ai jamais trop parlé de tout ça avec lui mais c'est mon père, il a bien vu que j'étais malheureux... Il a compris ce que j'avais même pas réussi à piger... Qu'entre nous, c'était sérieux... »

Aomine déglutit. Ça lui faisait très plaisir, mais d'une manière un peu douloureuse.

« On a au moins eu de la chance là-dessus, dit-il. Nos parents et nos amis... On n'a pas eu besoin de se cacher.

— Ouais...

— Taiga...

— Quoi ?

— Je sais pas ce qui 'off-limits' ou pas.

— Va falloir être plus clair.

— Can I... Can I embrace you ? »

Et voilà, ça recommençait. L'anglais formel d'Ao, prononcé avec un accent adorable.

« Si tu voulais vraiment sortir une phrase hyper romantique il aurait fallu dire 'May I'. Mais passons. You can't. But I'll tell you what you can do.

— What... ?

— Stop being so fucking cute.

— ...

— Yes, you can... admit Taiga, vaincu.

— C'était pas ce qu'il disait, votre président ?

— C'était pas mon président ! Et c'était 'yes, _we_ can'.

— Encore plus dans le mille.

— Tu vas continuer à bavasser, où ?...

— Hell no... »

Aomine l'agrippa, littéralement. Il se retrouva le nez écrasé sur son épaule, tandis qu'Ao glissait son bras sous lui et le tirait vers lui. Câlin, certes ! Mais l'intégralité du _devant_ de leurs corps se retrouvaient en contact. Et ça leur faisait apparemment le même effet.

Mais Ao calma le jeu... Simplement en lui caressant le dos. Puis, il murmura :

« I love you... Aishiteiru... »

Son cœur se contracta douloureusement... Il ne répondit pas. Il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Mais il serra Ao contre lui, et peu importait à quel point c'était intime. Rien ne pouvait être plus intime que ce 'aishiteiru'...

Aomine ne se formalisa pas de son silence. Ses mains restèrent sages.

« Aishiteiru... » répéta-t-il.

Et Kagami se laissa envahir par ce sentiment doux-amer. Ce mot-là, Ao l'avait déjà prononcé. Une seule fois. Il y avait très longtemps. Il repoussa le souvenir. Juste pour savourer cette occurrence-là. Maintenant. Après tout ce qui s'était passé. Après cette journée. Il ne se mit pas la pression pour répondre. Il l'avait prévenu, après tout. Ça irait _doucement_, ou pas du tout. Alors il se contenta de le serrer, de caresser du bout des doigts les contours de ses omoplates, la courbe de sa nuque. Enfin... Il sentait qu'Ao avait dit le truc qu'il avait le plus de mal à dire, et réalisa qu'en ce qui le concernait, une déclaration d'amour aussi profonde, ce n'était pas qu'il ne _voulait_ pas la prononcer, c'était plutôt qu'il n'était pas sûr d'en avoir envie à ce moment précis. Alors il opta pour le truc qui, pour lui, était le plus difficile à dire.

« J'ai besoin de toi. »

Ao le serra encore plus fort. Kagami avait assez pleuré pour aujourd'hui. Alors il extériorisa en passant une jambe par-dessus les hanches d'Ao, et en le ramenant vers lui. Il entremêla ses jambes avec les siennes, et se concentra uniquement sur la chaleur de son corps, sur la sensation d'être arrimé à quelque chose, à quelqu'un, sur la sensation d'exister pour autrui et pas seulement par lui-même. Il avait tout oublié de ça. Pour la première fois depuis trois ans, il se sentit apaisé. Complet.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello tous !**

**Ahhhh je suis en retard, en retard, en retard comme le lapin blanc dans Alice au pays des merveilles ! C'est parce que j'ai beaucoup travaillé. Ou pas ^^' Bref ! Voici un chapitre qui va me servir de transition vers la suite des événements !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**LEÇON N°8**

I

Kagami émergea tôt le lendemain matin. Les premières secondes d'éveil furent confuses. Il avait l'impression d'avoir rêvé les trois quarts des événements de la veille, et mit un certain temps à réaliser qu'il n'en était rien. Tout ça était bien réel. Il se tourna sur le côté pour regarder Aomine, qui dormait profondément, étalé sur le dos, les jambes assez écartées pour monopoliser les trois quarts du lit, et... sans aucun drap pour le couvrir. Heureusement, il avait encore la décence de ne pas dormir totalement à poil, parce que Kagami était presque sûr qu'il en avait l'habitude avant qu'il ne rentre des USA et s'intègre à la coloc.

Il soupira intérieurement et dissimula cette silhouette un peu trop attirante sous un pan de draps, mais Aomine grogna et s'en débarrassa aussitôt, puis se tourna sur le côté, en travers du lit, lui offrant ainsi une vue imprenable sur son cul musclé.

Kagami se mordilla la lèvre et détourna le regard.

_Il m'a bien dit ce que je crois hier soir..._

_Et puis... on a décidé de se remettre ens-... Non. De se 'laisser la possibilité de se remettre ensemble'. C'est moi qui ai dit ça._

_..._

_Je suis un crétin, ou quoi ?! Comme si j'allais pouvoir résister !_

Il abattit une main fataliste sur son visage et souffla bruyamment.

_Garde la tête froide ! Se précipiter, c'est risquer de tout gâcher comme avant._

Malgré ses propres recommandations de prudence, Kagami voulait régler certaines affaires au plus vite. Il reprenait espoir, il se remettait à penser à tout un tas de trucs, et notamment à... l'avenir.

La veille, Aomine avait dit qu'ils n'étaient pas doués pour y aller lentement, et il illustra cette affirmation séance tenante. Il s'habilla en vitesse et sortit dans la rue pour téléphoner à quelqu'un à qui il devait absolument parler, en dépit de l'heure matinale et de ses bonnes résolutions.

« ...Kagami ? fit une voix interloquée à l'autre bout du fil.

— S'lut, Kise.

— Euh... Ça va ?

— Ça va... Désolé, je sais qu'il est tôt, mais... J'aimerais qu'on se voit, si ça te va.

— Bah... Bien sûr ! ...Attends... Tu vas pas me casser la gueule, si ?

— Tu crois pas que si j'en avais eu l'intention, j'aurais fait ça y a trois ans ?

— Si... Mais bon... En tout cas tu tombes bien, j'suis libre aujourd'hui. Tu veux passer chez moi ? J'habite dans le quartier. Enfin... Si t'es toujours chez Himuro.

— Toujours, oui. Envoie-moi l'adresse.

— Ok... Alors... À tout de suite...

— À toute. »

Kagami mit moins d'un quart d'heure à parvenir à destination. Kise vivait dans une petite maison entourée d'un jardin complètement négligé. Il prit son courage à deux mains et alla sonner. La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement, comme si le blond avait guetté son arrivée.

« Wow ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir ! » s'exclama-t-il aussitôt.

Kagami examina son ami. Il n'avait pas changé, à part qu'il semblait... une version 'plus' de ce qu'il était déjà avant. Plus étincelant, plus souriant, plus blond, même ! Kise dans toute sa splendeur, apparemment en pleine forme. Lui-même ne devait pas vraiment offrir la même image... Les derniers jours n'avaient pas été simples, et il n'avait même pas pris le temps de se peigner ce matin.

« Reste pas là, entre ! » reprit Kise en s'effaçant.

Kagami le suivit dans un salon en bazar.

« Y a un ouragan qui est passé ? demanda-t-il.

— Nan, mais je déménage bientôt et j'essaie de faire le tri... Attends, je te fais de la place sur le canap... Café ? »

Kagami acquiesça.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu vis ici ?

— Quelques mois... Je pouvais pas rester chez maman éternellement, si ?

— Tu vivais toujours chez ta mère ?!

— Ouais... »

Kise lui apporta sa tasse de café et s'assit à l'autre bout du canap.

« Je m'attendais pas à te voir, dit-il.

— Je m'attendais pas à venir », répliqua Kagami.

Il souffla sur sa tasse, et vit que Kise l'observait prudemment, dans l'expectative.

« Ok, je vais pas tourner autour du pot, dit-il. J'ai discuté avec Dai, et... on a décidé de se laisser une deuxième chance.

— Sérieux ?! s'ébahit Kise. C'est trop bien ! J'l'ai vu y a quelques jours et il avait pas l'air optimiste ! »

Le blond s'interrompit, conscient qu'il avait peut-être commis une grosse boulette.

« C'est bon, je sais que vous vous voyez toujours, tempéra Kagami. C'est aussi pour ça que je viens... Je t'en veux plus pour ce qui s'est passé, même si ça veut pas dire que j'ai oublié... Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis... prêt à faire des efforts pour mettre ça derrière moi. On était amis, et toi tu es toujours ami avec Dai. Si on veut que ça marche faut qu'on aille de l'avant, pas qu'on ressasse le passé. »

L'air effrayé de Kise céda la place à une expression grave.

« Il a dû te le dire mais je le refais : je suis _vraiment_ passé à autre chose, tu sais. Et ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là c'est en grande partie de ma faute.

— Je sais, il m'a raconté. J'en suis plus là, Kise. À chercher à qui la faute. J'ai à peu près compris ce qui s'est passé, et la vérité c'est que j'ai aussi une part de responsabilité. On sait tous ça, maintenant... Je sais très bien que je dois faire mieux que ça, et lui aussi. Alors on va essayer... Et... Merci pour le message que tu m'as envoyé y a trois ans. Je l'ai relu souvent. »

Kise s'empourpra légèrement, et ne trouva rien à répondre.

« Alors c'était toi, 'l'ami qui avait besoin d'un coup de main' ? reprit Kagami. Y a trois jours.

— Héhé... Je crains que oui. J'avais un gros dilemme et quand ça arrive... bah j'appelle Dai. »

Kagami hocha la tête.

« C'est vrai, tu faisais déjà ça à l'époque... J'pige pas comment un mec aussi impatient arrive à te supporter. »

C'était dur, mais il l'avait dit en souriant. Kise sourit aussi.

« Et toi, tu te demandes pas comment tu fais pour supporter un type comme _lui _?

— Si... tous les jours, reconnut Kagami. Enfin, tout ça pour dire que... Si t'as envie de le voir et tout c'est ok pour moi, pas besoin de le faire en douce. Tu peux aussi te pointer aux soirées avec les potes. On enterre la hache de guerre.

— Compris. Merci, Kagami...

— Me remercie pas. Je crois juste qu'on a tous besoin d'avancer.

— C'est vrai. »

Le portable de Kagami se mit à vibrer.

_DAIKI : T'es où ?!_

_TAIGA : Chez Kise._

_DAIKI : ?_

_TAIGA : On discute, t'inquiète._

_DAIKI : Pars pas comme ça sans prévenir ! Avec ce qu'on s'est raconté hier, ça me fait flipper..._

_TAIGA : Panique pas. Je voulais juste pas te réveiller._

_DAIKI : Tu reviens bientôt ?_

_TAIGA : Oui._

« Un problème ? s'informa Kise.

— Nan. Dai fait sa gonzesse. C'était quoi ce dilemme, au fait ?

— Oh, ça ? J'ai deux propositions pour jouer pro. Les Sun Rockers et les Brave Thunders.

— Ah, d'accord. T'as choisi quoi ? Parce que les Sun Rockers ça te va mieux que les Brave Thunders.

— Comment ça ?

— Tu sais, les Sun Rockers, ça colle avec ton côté street-cool.

— Putain, j'hallucine... C'est _exactement_ ce que m'a dit Dai. »

Ça fit rire Kagami. Ça ne l'étonnait pas : lui-même n'aurait pas fait ce genre de remarque spontanément, mais Aomine avait durablement déteint sur lui. En parlant du loup...

_DAIKI : Je serai pas là quand tu rentres. Je vais déjeuner avec Satsu. On se voit cet aprem ?_

Kagami sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il ne pouvait pas se le cacher : il aimait cet empressement. Aomine avait l'air déterminé à ce que les choses marchent entre eux.

« Encore ta gonzesse ? rigola Kise.

— Ouais... »

_TAIGA : Tu veux faire quoi ?_

_DAIKI : Pas sûr encore. Tu me rejoins à la maison à 15h et on voit ça ?_

_TAIGA : OK._

« Je suis vraiment content que les choses se soient arrangées entre vous.

— Ouais, je préfère pas tirer de conclusions hâtives. Enfin bref. Donc, t'as choisi quelle équipe au final ?

— J'ai suivi le conseil de Dai. Sun Rockers.

— Ça me paraît la bonne option.

— À ce sujet, j'ai appris que t'allais passer les tests pour l'équipe nationale ! Félicitations ! T'assures !

— Merci. Kise... J'peux te poser une question ?

— Ce que tu veux.

— Tu dis que t'es content que Dai et moi on se rapproche, mais... Même si t'es passé à autre chose, ce que je veux bien croire, y a pas de raison que t'approuves plus aujourd'hui qu'à l'époque. À cause de moi Dai allait pas bien...

— C'était pas juste à cause de toi, je le sais bien. Il avait des trucs à régler, aussi. Et puis c'est juste que... Depuis que t'es parti, c'est plus le même. Y a comme une sorte de tristesse permanente qui lui colle à la peau, et c'est différent de sa déprime habituelle. Comme si... je sais pas, comme s'il était incomplet. »

Cette déclaration fit frissonner Kagami.

« Je suppose que c'est pareil pour moi... murmura-t-il.

— C'est pour ça que je suis content. D'habitude, je trouve que ce genre de phrases est pas très vrai, mais en ce qui vous concerne, d'après moi, vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. »

Kagami, lui, ça l'effrayait. Mais ce n'était pas à Kise qu'il allait s'en ouvrir. Le revoir, lui parler, c'était déjà beaucoup. Assez pour aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs.

« Merci pour le café. Je me sauve.

— Repasse quand tu veux, Kagami. J'étais vraiment content de te voir.

— Ouais... Ok. À toute. »

II

Akashi avait de nombreuses raisons de détester sa maladie, mais aujourd'hui, il venait d'expérimenter l'une des principales. En effet, la dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c'était de se promener dans le jardin de l'hôpital, et maintenant, il était assis dans sa chambre, devant une tasse de thé à moitié vide et encore tiède. Dans le jardin, il se rappelait s'être senti engourdi, comme si son corps ne voulait plus lui répondre. Il avait fait un effort violent pour garder le contrôle, mais comme toujours, il s'était retrouvé à la merci de son propre esprit. Sa conscience lui avait échappé, et maintenant, il avait un trou de plusieurs heures dans sa mémoire. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire, et il lui arrivait souvent de se demander combien de parties de son existence avaient ainsi disparu, à jamais hors de sa portée.

Quand on lui demandait de quoi il souffrait, il disait de 'schizophrénie' pour faire simple. En réalité, il était atteint d'un trouble dissociatif de l'identité associé à des symptômes de schizophrénie. Alors... non seulement sa conscience prenait la tangente quand bon lui semblait pour laisser émerger une autre partie de lui qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais quand il était 'lui-même', il arrivait que le monde se transforme en cauchemar. Il entendait des voix, et parfois, ses pensées prenaient un tour délirant, comme dans un rêve. Tout esprit critique, toute tentative de rationalisation étaient voués à l'échec, car quand il était dans cet état, tout lui semblait parfaitement cohérent et légitime. Il croyait que les murs s'adressaient à lui, que les gens portaient des masques et que leur véritable apparence suffirait à le rendre fou, que le personnel de l'hôpital complotait son assassinat, que les fleurs du jardin parlaient de lui dans son dos. Les voix commentaient sa vie et jusqu'au moindre de ses mouvements. Et elles n'avaient rien de bienveillant.

Alors... la terreur était une émotion qu'Akashi Seijuro connaissait fort bien. Cela contribuait peut-être au fait que même 'pleinement lui-même', il avait appris à inspirer ce sentiment chez les autres. Une manière tordue de compenser. Il ne voulait pas être tout seul dans son enfer, et surtout, il voulait garder une vague notion de contrôle. Alors, contrôler les autres, c'était devenu pour lui une manière de se réapproprier sa vie. Ça n'avait marché que modérément, puisqu'il avait perdu pratiquement tous ses amis à cause de son attitude infecte. Il ne voyait plus les membres de son équipe de basket du lycée, et il n'avait jamais vraiment renoué avec les membres de la GM, à l'exception de Tetsuya et Daiki. Aujourd'hui, un triste constant s'imposait : avec Satsuki, ces deux-là étaient tout ce qui lui restait.

Quand ses premiers troubles étaient apparus à l'adolescence, son père avait été horrifié. Non pas à l'idée que son fils puisse vivre un cauchemar... Parce que ça, il s'en foutait royalement. Tout ce qu'il voyait dans sa maladie, c'était la preuve de sa faiblesse. Il avait commencé à le haïr parce qu'il était une anomalie, une tache sur la réputation de la famille. Et le pire, c'était qu'Akashi avait du mal à lui donner tort : il ne se souvenait même pas de ce qu'il faisait ou disait lorsqu'il se trouvait dans ce que les médecins appelaient une 'fugue'. Il ne contrôlait rien. Son intelligence, sa volonté de fer, tout ça ne lui servait plus à rien. Il savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais la culpabilité et la sensation d'être minable parce qu'il ne pouvait pas lutter contre les forces obscures de son esprit... Ça, ça demeurait bien réel.

Aussi, cette après-midi-là, en regardant son thé refroidi qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir entamé, il se sentit particulièrement déprimé. Ça ne finirait jamais, pensait-il. L'existence ne lui serait jamais douce. Et surtout, elle ne lui appartiendrait jamais vraiment.

Il décida tout de même de quitter sa chambre pour aller vérifier ses messages sur l'un des ordinateurs de la salle médias. C'était risqué : s'il n'avait rien, son moral n'allait pas s'arranger... Mais dans le cas contraire, ça rattraperait un peu sa journée à la con.

Il eut de la chance : la deuxième possibilité était la bonne. Et en plus, ce message-là lui parlait de quelque chose qu'il espérait depuis longtemps, et qu'il avait très peur de voir lui échapper : sa sortie prochaine de l'hôpital, et l'avenir qui allait avec.

Il lut donc avec attention le message d'Aomine.

_« J'ai trouvé ce dont on a parlé. Je t'envoie le lien. Dis-moi ce que t'en penses. Je suis prêt à commencer les démarches dès que j'ai ton feu vert. »_

Il sourit légèrement. _Tiens donc, on dirait que Daiki reprend sa vie en main..._

Il cliqua sur le lien.

C'était parfait.

_« Ça me va. »_

Il hésita, les doigts immobiles au-dessus du clavier.

_« Je dois cependant te le redemander : tu es sûr ? »_

La réponse arriva trois minutes plus tard :

_« Sûr. »_

III

Après avoir quitté Kise, Kagami se posa au fast-food, où il tua le temps en tchattant avec Kuroko, qui semblait particulièrement s'ennuyer en cours aujourd'hui. Puis, ce fut _enfin_ l'heure de rentrer. Kagami était impatient. Plus impatient qu'il ne voulait bien se l'avouer. Quand il retrouva Aomine à l'appart, celui-ci lui proposa d'aller chez Riko pour jouer aux jeux vidéo. Il accepta, content de passer du temps à la fois avec Ao et avec son ancienne coach, qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir beaucoup depuis son retour.

« Par contre, au cas où tu le saurais pas, elle vit avec Hyuga, précisa Aomine quand ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur de son immeuble.

— Oh merde... Il sera là ?! Parce qu'il est aussi mauvais joueur qu'elle...

— Ahah c'est pas faux... Mais si, je crois qu'il sera là...

— Ah... »

Le silence retomba tandis que les chiffres des étages défilaient lentement sur le cadran. En dépit du haut standing de l'immeuble, l'ascenseur était plutôt étroit. Et 30 étages, ça faisait un long trajet. La moquette satinée qui recouvrait les parois donnait une atmosphère feutrée à la cabine, étouffant les conversations, et la lumière tamisée rendait tout ça étrangement intime.

« Je ne savais pas que tu fréquentais Riko, déclara Kagami, un peu mal à l'aise.

— Je l'ai engagée pour un coaching personnalisé cet hiver », expliqua Aomine. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Kagami et ajouta avec un sourire mi-enjôleur, mi-provocateur : « D'où ce corps de rêve. »

Kagami répliqua par un grognement, mais par réflexe, examina ledit corps de rêve.

Évidemment, Aomine avait raison... Même s'il n'avait pas vraiment eu besoin de Riko pour ça. Kagami avait toujours aimé la façon dont les muscles fins et noueux roulaient sous cette peau foncée aux nuances dorées. Il avait une façon de bouger, entre puissance contenue et grâce féline, qui à elle seule justifiait le surnom de 'panthère' qu'il s'était vu attribuer. Kagami détourna le regard, comme ce matin dans le lit. Il commençait à avoir chaud... Depuis hier, il semblait qu'il ne puisse plus du tout ignorer le physique d'Ao, comme il l'avait pourtant fait avec un succès relatif jusqu'ici. Et la promiscuité actuelle n'aidait pas à garder la tête froide.

« Elle rigole pas, mais elle est super efficace, poursuivit Aomine. Pas étonnant qu'elle se fasse autant de thunes. »

Kagami ne l'entendit pas. Le corps d'Aomine fonctionnait apparemment comme écran sonore. Ou comme brouilleur cérébral. Il n'en était pas sûr.

« Bon, c'est vrai qu'après je me suis un peu laissé aller... Quand Satsu est partie j'ai eu une petite baisse de moral... Et j'ai un peu forcé sur les hamburgers », déclara Aomine en soulevant son t-shirt pour examiner son ventre.

_Baka ! T'as à peine un poil de graisse là-dessus !_ pensa Kagami, qui avait de plus en plus chaud et se demandait si Aomine le faisait exprès. Il déglutit. Intrigué par son silence, Aomine leva les yeux vers lui.

« Ça va ?

— Mh-mh.

— T'as pas développé une claustrophobie, si ?

— Non, non. Tout va bien. »

Aomine souriait légèrement. Il avait compris. Et ça l'amusait, cet enfoiré !

Kagami examina la pointe de ses baskets en s'humectant les lèvres.

« Ça te rappelle des souvenirs, peut-être ? » insista Aomine.

Le cœur de Kagami s'accéléra.

_Non. PAS DU TOUT._

Ce n'était pas comme si, il y avait quatre ans, ils avaient transformé un ascenseur en terrain de jeu privé l'espace de... C'était quoi ? Trois minutes chrono ? Probablement leur fois la plus rapide. Le cul de Dai devait encore s'en souvenir... Kagami n'aurait jamais fait un truc pareil si Aomine n'avait pas eu ce genre de fantasme. L'ascenseur... Les douches du gymnase... Le canap des copains quand ils dorment à côté... À cause de ce pervers, en plus, Kagami avait pris goût à s'envoyer en l'air dans des lieux publics ou semi privés.

Soudain, sans prévenir, l'émotion le submergea. Ces souvenirs de sexe endiablé, c'étaient aussi des souvenirs d'amour. Des souvenirs de joie.

Il releva les yeux pour regarder Aomine. Lui aussi avait changé d'humeur. Il lui souriait toujours, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, mais son visage s'était teinté de tristesse.

Kagami n'aimait pas cette expression. Il avait envie de l'embrasser et lui dire que tout irait bien... mais il resta de son côté de l'ascenseur, hésitant, le cœur en vrac, l'esprit embrouillé.

Et puis, il oublia de penser. Il oublia les bonnes résolutions. Il ne pouvait pas s'y tenir dans un minuscule ascenseur, avec le parfum d'Ao qui flottait dans l'atmosphère, avec ses souvenirs dans la tête, avec le désir refoulé qui piaffait en lui, impatient de trouver enfin un exutoire.

Il écouta son instinct, traversa le mètre et demi qui les séparait, et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Aomine. Celui-ci réagit aussitôt en l'enveloppant de ses bras. Kagami se rapprocha encore, collant son corps au sien. Sa main tremblait légèrement quand il la posa au creux des reins d'Aomine. Ses lèvres entre les siennes étaient chaudes, son souffle rapide et superficiel. Il avait le vertige.

C'était étrange de l'embrasser comme ça, et pourtant, il avait aussi l'impression qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. La familiarité, la complicité, le désir entre eux... Rien n'avait changé.

Dans ce baiser, il y avait deux ans d'amour et d'incompréhensions, trois ans de solitude et de manque. Et un désir incontrôlable qui semblait les gagner tous les deux comme une vague qui ne cesse de déferler.

Ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment se permettre de se mettre dans cet état juste avant de retrouver des amis, mais Kagami n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. Il voulait le toucher, le serrer contre lui, entendre son souffle dans le creux de son oreille, et sentir ses mains s'agripper à lui. Ne plus jamais le laisser partir.

Au bout d'un moment, il perçut un changement. Au lieu que ses pieds soient bien arrimés au sol, il avait l'impression qu'ils s'en décollaient légèrement.

_Merde ! On a raté notre étage et maintenant on redescend..._

Il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un les surprenne comme ça dans le hall de l'immeuble... Mais en même temps, est-ce qu'il avait vraiment envie de rompre le baiser ?

_C'est pas si difficile... Juste... arrête de l'embrasser._

_Je peux pas... J'adore la façon dont il me mordille la lèvre, comme s'il était prêt à y planter les dents._

_Reprends-toi, Taiga. Tu peux quand même te contrôler un peu, non ?_

_Pas sûr, pas quand il m'agrippe les hanches et presse son bassin contre le mien..._

*Ding*

Kagami s'écarta brusquement d'Ao au moment où les portes s'ouvrirent. Pas tout à fait assez vite, sembla-t-il, puisqu'une vieille dame les fixa avec insistance, assez longtemps pour que les portes se referment. Kagami rigola nerveusement et rappuya sur le bouton du 30ème étage.

Aomine lui lança un regard sombre rempli d'un désir ardent. Silencieusement, il l'agrippa et l'attira à lui pour recommencer à l'embrasser.

_..._

_Tiens ? Y a pas eu de 'ding', cette fois ?_

_Et merde. On redescend encore._

Cette fois, plus de vieille dame, mais un monsieur en costume-cravate qui fronça les sourcils, eut une moue dégoûtée, et décida d'utiliser l'autre ascenseur. Kagami appuya encore une fois sur le bouton, Aomine se jeta à nouveau sur lui, il entendit le _ding_ au 30ème étage, et...

« On se disait bien que ça pouvait pas prendre _aussi longtemps_ de monter jusqu'ici », fit une voix féminine.

Kagami et Aomine se séparèrent, confus, et se retrouvèrent face à Hyuga et Riko qui les observaient, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Ils tentaient de prendre l'air agacé mais étaient visiblement en train de se retenir de rire.

« Il n'y a plus de respect, commenta Hyuga.

— D-Désolé », balbutia Kagami, qui malgré leur air amusé se méfiait des sautes d'humeur de ses anciens coach et capitaine.

« Ça fait plaisir de vous voir vous entendre aussi bien, remarqua Riko, un étrange sourire sur les lèvres.

— Mais ça n'excuse pas le batifolage dans _notre_ ascenseur pendant qu'on _vous_ attend, ajouta Hyuga.

— Bah quoi, vous allez faire quoi ?! lança Aomine. En plus votre ascenseur on dirait qu'il a été conçu pour ça... J'suis sûr que vous l'avez déjà fait dedans ! »

Ça coupa court aux commentaires de Hyuga et Riko, du moins temporairement, car il apparut évident à leur teinte écarlate qu'il avait fait mouche.

« Bon... Restons pas là, venez ! »

Aomine et Kagami, étourdis et essayant tant bien que mal de se ressaisir, suivirent leurs hôtes jusqu'au vaste appartement luxueux que Riko payait entièrement avec son salaire de coach, alors que Hyuga poursuivait ses études d'histoire.

« Wow ! Sacrée télé ! » apprécia Kagami devant l'immense écran plat.

Puis, il balaya l'appartement du regard : une large baie vitrée inondait de lumière le vaste séjour occupé par une grande table pour les repas, un canapé et des fauteuils confortables, des étagères où s'alignaient les figures de collection tant aimées par Hyuga, ainsi qu'un aquarium de bonne taille où nageaient sereinement des poissons combattants. Il siffla d'admiration.

« Super, l'appart.

— Contente que tu apprécies », sourit Riko.

Hyuga approuva, l'air un peu embarrassé. Ça ne devait pas être simple pour lui de se faire entretenir par sa copine qui menait déjà une carrière couronnée de succès, quand il en était encore à remplacer péniblement une par une toutes les figurines qu'il avait brisées à l'époque du lycée.

Aomine, lui, avait déjà pris ses aises sur le canap. Il semblait familier avec les lieux et Kagami devina qu'il venait souvent squatter ici. Après tout, Aomine était un squatteur professionnel. Qui savait se montrer suffisamment charmant pour que ses hôtes aient des scrupules à le mettre dehors, même s'il s'agissait de gens nerveux comme Riko et Hyuga.

Pour la session de cette après-midi, ils optèrent pour un jeu de combat auquel Hyuga se montra redoutable. En un sens, c'était tant mieux : ça leur évita d'essuyer les plâtres après une défaite de la part de l'ancien capitaine de Seirin. Riko, en revanche, avait encore de belles heures d'entraînement devant elle. À la fin d'un duel contre Aomine, celui-ci eut le malheur d'éclater de rire. Kagami, qui était assis à côté de lui, eut le même réflexe que lui de se tasser sur lui-même quand elle se tourna dans leur direction. Il sentit même sa joue s'enflammer au simple souvenir des gifles mémorables de son ancienne coach – et se dit qu'Ao avait dû y avoir droit aussi lors de son coaching personnalisé...

« Range-moi tout de suite ce petit air victorieux !

— Désolé », fit Aomine, confus.

Kagami en retrouva le sourire : il ferait peut-être bien de prendre de la graine des méthodes de Riko. Parvenir à faire qu'Ao s'excuse aussi facilement, c'était plutôt impressionnant.

Après ça, ils décidèrent de faire une pause et discutèrent de tout et de rien, puis Riko se tourna vers Kagami avec un air sérieux et demanda :

« Tu sais que je propose des coachings personnalisés ?

— Daiki m'a dit ça, oui...

— Si tu veux, je te coache. Pour te préparer aux tests pour intégrer l'équipe nationale.

— Hé ! C'est ce que j'allais te demander ! protesta Aomine.

— Je peux vous entraîner tous les deux. »

Les deux basketteurs échangèrent un regard.

« Ce serait bien, dit Kagami.

— Je pense que vous passerez tous les deux les tests, dit Hyuga. Je plains d'avance le capitaine et le coach de l'équipe...

— Ça risque d'être compliqué pour vous de jouer dans la même équipe, renchérit Riko. Coopérer entre vous c'est pas vraiment votre point fort...

— Humpf... C'est pas plus mal, dit Aomine, surprenant Kagami. De toute façon, si on apprend pas à contrôler nos tempéraments on fera pas long feu en basket pro, qu'on joue ensemble ou non.

— Tout à fait exact », approuva Riko.

_Et ça marchera pas non plus entre nous_, pensa Kagami. Aomine lui jeta un coup d'œil, et Kagami réalisa qu'il pensait à la même chose. Apprendre à coopérer... Riko avait trouvé la bonne expression. Ils avaient besoin de trouver une forme d'entente et d'harmonie, dans la vie comme au basket.

« Dans ce cas, je vous entraîne tous les deux en même temps. On va développer votre entente sur le terrain. »

Elle soupira.

« Je risque d'avoir besoin de Kuroko pour ça...

— Ça va, on peut se débrouiller ! protesta Aomine.

— J'en doute », trancha-t-elle.

Kagami préféra ne pas prendre partie sur la question.

Après quoi, Aomine annonça qu'il avait un truc important à faire, et prit congé. Kagami resta quelques heures de plus, et rentra chez Mu et Himuro avec le moral regonflé à bloc. Il était de plus en plus optimiste à propos de l'avenir, à tel point que ça l'effrayait un peu. Aomine avait définitivement raison : ils n'étaient pas doués pour y aller doucement.

IV

Aomine rêvassait en fixant le plafond, écoutant le souffle de calme de son voisin de lit. Il repensait à cette journée et se sentait gagné par une euphorie angoissée en y songeant. Kagami et lui avaient perdu le sens des réalités, cette après-midi dans l'ascenseur... Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'ils étaient de nouveau un couple ? Il savait bien que ce n'était pas aussi simple, mais... Ça avait été comme l'aveu de l'attirance qu'ils éprouvaient toujours l'un pour l'autre, presque incontrôlable. Ça avait semblé si naturel. Comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés... Et pourtant, il y avait trois ans de silence entre eux. Penser à ça fit ressurgir une pensée qu'il avait eue très souvent, une question demeurée sans réponse, et qui continuait de le hanter. Il se décida donc finalement à la poser.

« Taiga ?

— Hm ?

— Pendant que t'étais aux USA, est-ce que... Enfin... t'as eu quelqu'un ? »

Kagami s'agita. Aomine se demanda s'il l'avait mis mal à l'aise.

Puis, la réponse vint dans un murmure, presque à contrecœur :

« Non...

— Moi non plus ! s'empressa-t-il de répliquer. Genre... vraiment personne ! Même pas embrassé qui que ce soit !

— ...C'est vrai ?

— Pourquoi je te mentirais ? C'est pas comme si c'était un truc très glorieux à avouer... J'ai une réputation à tenir, moi ! Enfin... J'en avais une, quoi. »

Kagami rigola un peu.

« C'est pareil pour moi. Enfin, pas pour la réputation... C'est juste que j'en avais pas envie... Pas la tête à ça. »

Aomine laissa passer dix secondes de silence, puis appela à nouveau :

« Taiga ?

— Hm ?

— Il s'est passé quoi aujourd'hui, dans l'ascenseur ?

— T'étais là, t'es au courant.

— Taiga... »

Kagami soupira.

« Écoute, je sais que j'ai dit que je voulais y aller lentement et que ça prendrait du temps... Et je sais que ça peut paraître un peu confus pour toi, mais c'est toujours ce que je veux.

— Nan, nan, t'inquiète, j'ai pigé. Tu peux juste pas me résister. Je peux pas te blâmer pour ça. »

Kagami rit à nouveau, reconnaissant qu'Aomine élude leurs peurs communes par l'humour.

« Ouais, tu te résisterais pas à toi-même, c'est ça ?

— Carrément !

— Pervers...

— En parlant de ça...

— ... Nope ! Non, s'te plaît, vraiment, me chauffe pas... Je veux encore un peu de temps.

— Mais tu as admis l'inévitable.

— On peut dire ça... je suppose.

— I knew it ! I'm always right.

— _You _?! Shut up !

— I'm always right when it comes to me and my sexy power.

— Dai... Tu fais vraiment des progrès en anglais, c'est fou.

— Thanks.

— Au fait, Dai... Y a autre chose dont il faut qu'on parle.

— Oui ?

— On peut pas habiter ici éternellement...

— Je sais bien. J'ai déjà trouvé un appart. Les proprios étaient cools, j'ai tout signé cet après-midi après être parti de chez Riko et Hyuga... Faut dire que ça aide quand c'est des fans de basket... Oh, et avant que tu flippes total, non, j'allais pas te demander de vivre avec moi. J'emménage avec Seijuro.

— ...What ? ! !

— Il est à peu près le seul à savoir me recadrer quand je déconne, et lui... il supporte assez bien ma compagnie, ajouta Aomine en souriant.

— Mais...

— T'as l'air inquiet, Taiga.

— Peut-être...

— C'est gentil, mais t'en fais pas pour moi. Tetsu, qui se la pète comme s'il était déjà diplômé en psycho, a approuvé l'arrangement.

— Je vois...

— Et toi, donc, t'as rien trouvé ?

— Pas vraiment cherché... avoua Kagami en marmonnant.

— Ha ! Pour une fois que je fais des trucs sensés d'adultes quand toi tu te la coules douce !

— Hé !

— J'ai pas raison ?

— Si... »

Aomine se tourna sur le côté et observa le profil de Taiga dans la pénombre. Il fallait _vraiment_ qu'il déménage, parce qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir supporter beaucoup d'autres nuits à dormir tout près de lui. Il avait envie de le toucher, de respirer son odeur sur sa peau. Ça viendrait... S'il restait prudent. Mais est-ce que Taiga voulait _vraiment_ encore de lui ? Est-ce qu'il n'était pas juste en train de retomber dans de vieux travers ? Est-ce que lui, Aomine Daiki, pouvait _vraiment_ le rendre heureux ? Est-ce qu'il n'était pas égoïste de le vouloir, sachant qu'il échouerait de toute façon ?

_Oh non... Ne pense pas comme ça, bordel !_

Il se tourna de nouveau sur le dos et soupira. C'était juste... difficile de faire la part des choses et de garder la tête froide. Raison de plus pour déménager au plus vite.

« Ça va, Dai ?

— Ça va... J'ai juste...

— Quoi ?

— J'ai des doutes, je suis stupide, laisse tomber ! Je sais qu'il faut qu'on se fasse plus confiance et tout, mais j'ai que des conneries dans la tête. »

Kagami se rapprocha et le surprit en posant la main sur la sienne.

« Moi aussi, j'ai des doutes, tu sais. Mais t'es pas tout seul. Si nous deux ça doit marcher... C'est parce qu'on trouvera des solutions tous les deux. Pas chacun de notre côté comme on le faisait avant. Alors ouais, je pense que ça ira mieux quand on aura chacun un endroit où vivre. T'as pas besoin d'avoir peur, Dai.

— J'ai pas peur !

— Hm...

— Bon, ok, j'ai peur ! Pas toi ?

— Honnêtement ? J'suis terrifié. Mais pas assez pour pas avoir envie d'essayer. Ce matin... Kise a dit un truc, et j'étais d'accord avec lui.

— Kise a dit un truc et t'étais d'accord avec lui ? répéta bêtement Aomine. Si c'était pas 'Dai est un gros con mais comme il est beau gosse on lui pardonne', je vois pas ce que ça pouvait être. »

Kagami lui donna un coup de coude.

« Pas ça, abruti !

— Ah parce que c'est vraiment ce que tu penses, en plus ?!

— Tu vas la fermer, oui ?!

— ...

— Il a dit... qu'on était faits l'un pour l'autre.

— ...

— Je sais, c'est un peu stupidement romantique, mais... Je sais pas. Toi et moi, ça fait sens, tu crois pas ?

— ...

— Dai ? Tu vas vraiment rien dire ?

— Je... je sais pas quoi dire, Taiga. Ça fait... Ça fait trois ans que je t'attends. Et tu reviens, tu me laisses une deuxième chance et tu me dis ça... merde. C'est... beaucoup plus que tout ce que j'avais pu espérer.

— Dai, je _nous_ laisse une deuxième chance. Et puis hier... Tu m'as dit... Enfin, tu sais... que tu m'aimais. De cette façon-là, tu me l'avais dit qu'une seule fois... Tu te souviens ?

— Évidemment que je me souviens. Je savais que t'étais un putain de romantique. Et ça a marché, t'as fini dans mon lit cette nuit-là.

— D'abord, c'est _toi_ qui as fini dans _mon_ lit, ensuite, c'est qui le plus romantique des deux ?! Tu m'as dit ça alors qu'on s'était même jamais embrassés !

— Argh... Ok, tu marques un point. »

Kagami sourit dans le noir. Il avait pensé qu'Ao était complètement dingue, ce soir-là. Certes, à l'époque ils étaient déjà proches, mais une déclaration pareille, après juste quelques mois à se fréquenter et sans même sortir ensemble, fallait le faire...

« ...Mais ça m'avait pas semblé pas une chose excessive à dire à quelqu'un qui m'avait sauvé la vie », ajouta Aomine en chuchotant.

Kagami aurait voulu lui dire qu'il exagérait, mais il savait que ça s'approchait probablement de la vérité.

_Et merde... Cette après-midi, il joue de ses charmes, ce soir, il manque encore de me faire chialer... Faut vraiment que je déménage._

« M-Merci, Dai...  
— Me remercie pas, abruti. C'était moi qui étais en train de te remercier.

— Ouais, j'ai pigé. Mais t'as pas à le faire... Tu m'as pas sauvé la vie, mais tu l'as bouleversée... Et malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, j'ai jamais regretté ça. J'ai jamais regretté de t'avoir rencontré. Jamais regretté d'avoir décidé de me mettre en couple avec toi. La seule chose que je regrette... C'est d'être parti. »

Aomine déglutit.

« Dis pas ça, Taiga...

— Je voulais pas le reconnaître, mais... T'avais pas tout à fait tort en disant que j'étais parti sur un coup de tête.

— On est tous les deux des impulsifs. J'espère juste que la prochaine fois, ça nous mettra pas trois ans pour reconnaître nos erreurs.

— Ça ira, Dai. Je sais que ça ira. »

Aomine ne savait pas trop si c'était un vœu pieux ou une réelle certitude, mais à vrai dire, il s'en foutait. Ça faisait juste trop de bien à entendre.

« Tu déménages quand ? demanda Kagami.

— J'ai déjà les clefs de l'appart alors dès demain. »

Kagami sentit son ventre se nouer. Aussi vite ? C'était la bonne solution et il le savait, mais... Il appréhendait déjà de se retrouver à nouveau seul le soir en allant se coucher...

« Et Akashi ? demanda-t-il ensuite. Il sort quand ?

— Dans une semaine.

— Ok... »

Le silence retomba.

Aomine aussi redoutait ce départ précipité. Il regrettait déjà leurs petites conversations nocturnes.

« Tu vas me manquer », dit-il finalement, la gorge nouée.

Kagami ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Toi aussi... »

Ils ne dirent rien tous les deux pendant un moment, puis Aomine rit doucement.

« Regarde-nous, on est ridicules. Je vais juste changer d'appart. On pourra toujours se voir tous les jours.

— Tous les jours ?

— Tu veux pas ?

— Si... »

Ils profitèrent en silence du bonheur qu'ils éprouvaient à se trouver sur la même longueur d'ondes, avec les mêmes désirs et la même volonté de se battre. Ils étaient peut-être en bonne voie pour réussir à faire une chose qu'ils pensaient impossible seulement quelques jours auparavant : tourner la page.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello tous !**

**Bon, c'était pas gagné pour publier ce chapitre aujourd'hui... D'autant que j'ai passé une partie de la journée à me perdre sur Youtube et à me marre devant des vidéos de Golden Bomber (un 'air band' de visual kei parodiant des chansons d'amour, que voulez-vous de plus ?! :D) C'est assez bref, mais c'était histoire de marquer le coup ;) **

**Shadow, je suis terrifiée :D Merci pour cette review en tout cas. Non, non je ne m'étais pas perdue, mais parfois c'est difficile de publier un chapitre (ou deux en l'occurrence !) toutes les semaines. Ravie que ça t'ait plu en tout cas !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**LEÇON N°9**

I

_Deux jours plus tard_

Aomine regarda son unique carton qui trônait en plein milieu de sa chambre. Il se demanda si son contenu allait suffire à habiller la pièce. La veille, il était passé voir ses parents et avait dormi chez eux. Il en avait profité pour récupérer les affaires qu'il avait laissées dans sa vieille chambre, et maintenant, il se tenait dans son nouvel appartement, indécis et un peu perdu. Il s'assit sur le matelas et tenta de conjurer le courage d'aller faire du shopping. Il avait pris un meublé, mais il fallait quand même des draps, des provisions, des produits d'entretien et tout le bordel. Tout entier concentré à se préparer une liste de courses dans sa tête, il tressaillit quand son portable vibra.

_SATSUKI : Bon anniversaire, Dai-chan. Tu as besoin d'un coup de main pour emménager ?_

Aomine bénit sa bonne étoile que Momoi soit toujours à Tokyo. OUI, il avait besoin d'aide. De toute l'aide possible.

_DAIKI : J'osais pas te demander, mais... Je sais pas trop par où commencer, là._

_SATSUKI : J'arrive._

Une nouvelle fois, il soupira de soulagement. Emménager 'tout seul', c'était beaucoup trop pour lui. Certes, Seijuro le rejoindrait d'ici peu. Mais en attendant, cet appartement plein de vide l'angoissait plus qu'autre chose. Depuis qu'il avait passé la porte d'entrée, il brassait de l'air. Il inspectait tel ou tel coin, songeait à ce qu'il faudrait acheter, réparer ou modifier, mais au final, il ne faisait strictement rien. Il se contentait de tourner en rond dans le vague espoir d'apprivoiser ce nouveau territoire vierge.

Et puis, pour ne rien arranger, aujourd'hui, c'était son anniversaire.

Il n'aimait pas son anniversaire.

Aomine aimait pourtant attirer l'attention, mais pas de cette manière-là. Susciter l'admiration ou la jalousie, ça lui allait très bien. Être comblé de petits mots gentils, c'était moins son truc.

Il savait qu'il faisait 'sa mauvaise tête', du moins, c'était ce que lui disaient ses amis. Mais juste, lui... Il n'avait pas envie de fêter son anniversaire.

Déjà avant, il n'était pas très doué sur ces trucs-là. Mais ça faisait deux ans qu'il coupait son portable à cette date-là. Depuis la fois où Kagami ne lui avait pas répondu.

Aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas éteint son portable et vit les messages s'accumuler. Mais il ne recevait toujours pas le seul qu'il attendait vraiment, et il était frustré et dépité. Aujourd'hui, dans son nouvel appart, prêt à commencer une nouvelle vie, il se sentait particulièrement vulnérable, au bord de la paranoïa. Il soupira et rejoignit la cuisine, posa son portable au loin comme si ça allait régler le problème et s'ouvrit une bière. Et peu importait s'il n'était encore que quatorze heures.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Satsu débarqua. Il passèrent deux heures à discuter dans la cuisine jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à lui expliquer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Elle comprit comme d'habitude, et sans questions exessives, elle l'aida à rationnaliser et à dédramatiser. Et elle réussit à le faire se sentir un peu plus tranquille.

Ensuite, ils allèrent acheter le nécessaire pour s'installer confortablement dans le nouvel appartement, et ils rentrèrent en fin d'après-midi.

Toujours pas de message de Kagami.

« Arrête de t'inquiéter, Dai-chan. Je suis sûre que tu auras de ses nouvelles bientôt. »

Aomine grogna en guise de réponse. Son portable vibra encore. Il eut un coup au cœur en voyant l'expéditeur.

_TAIGA : Je suis chez Takao. Tu peux me rejoindre là-bas ? Il faut que je te parle, c'est urgent._

Aomine sentit son cœur s'emballer et se mit instantanément à suer. Ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout, ça... Un truc urgent ? Quel truc urgent ?! Et pourquoi chez Takao ?!

Devant sa mine décomposée, Momoi lui prit le portable des mains et lut le message.

« On dirait que tu ferais mieux d'y aller... Je t'accompagne ?

— Ok... » répliqua-t-il sans force.

II

Aomine se rongea les sangs pendant tout le trajet. Il se sentait super mal et il avait vraiment peur. Il ne pouvait plus arrêter le train de ses pensées qui formaient des scénarios à la chaîne, et aucun ne lui plaisait.

Arrivé devant la maison de Takao, il regarda Momoi, qui lui adressa un sourire encourageant. Puis, il alla sonner.

« Entre ! » lui répondit-on depuis l'intérieur.

Il ouvrit la porte. Personne dans le vestibule. Il passa dans le salon.

Qui était plein de monde.

« BON ANNIVERSAIRE ! » s'exclamèrent en chœur ses amis.

Piégé. Ils l'avaient piégé. Et il avait eu la peur de sa vie !

Il sentit son visage changer de couleur plusieurs fois et se demanda s'il fallait qu'il se foute en rogne ou qu'il se sente touché par l'initiative. Sérieusement, une fête surprise ?! Personne ne lui en avait jamais organisé une !

Désorienté, il regarda de nouveau Momoi.

« T'étais dans le coup, j'imagine.

— Évidemment », sourit-elle.

Il croisa le regard de Kagami, et il cessa aussitôt de tergiverser.

« Toi ! cria-t-il en le pointant du doigt. Tu me refais ce coup-là une seule fois, et ça va chier j'te le garantis ! »

Mais Kagami se contenta de rigoler. Il avait l'air heureux. Aomine se radoucit.

« Bon... merci les gars, j'imagine... »

Absolument tout le monde était là, sauf Akashi... Et Aomine dut reconnaître que voir ses amis réunis lui faisait chaud au cœur.

Il prit place sur le canapé, entre Shintaro et Atsushi. Takao lui tendit une bière.

« Fallait pas vous donner cette peine... » marmonna-t-il en regardant tout ce beau monde venu pour lui. Il n'aimait pas ça : il était tout ému, maintenant...

« Ça nous fait plaisir, Aomine-kun, dit doucement Kuroko.

— Et puis tu nous rendras bientôt la pareille avec ta pendaison de crémaillère, ajouta Kise en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

— Wow-wow on se calme, y a pas de pendaison de crémaillère de prévu !

— Mais si ! C'est obligé ! Ça porte malheur sinon...

— Bah dis ça à Seijuro... »

Cette perspective ne sembla pas plaire au blond.

« Je suis sûr que ça lui ferait plaisir », intervint le 'plus-one' de Kise.

Aomine l'observa. Il ne connaissait pas très bien Ogiwara, mais ça lui faisait plaisir de voir Kise heureux avec lui... Le blond avait culpabilisé pendant des années pour ce qu'ils lui avaient tous faits à l'époque. Aomine devait bien admettre que c'était l'une des pires crasses que la GM ait fait subir à une équipe adverse. Marquer contre leur propre camp juste pour obtenir un score final uniquement composé de un... Et Kise n'avait pas seulement culpabilisé vis à vis d'Ogiwara, mais aussi de Kuroko... Ao aussi, c'était clair. Enfin... pas à l'époque. À l'époque, il se foutait bien de ce que les autres pouvaient ressentir. Kise avait pris ça à la légère, du moins en apparence. Mais l'incident avait continué à le hanter. Un an auparavant, le sujet était revenu sur le tapis lors d'une soirée que Kise et lui avaient passée ensemble au bar. Aomine s'en souvenait très bien.

« Écoute Ryota, au lieu de te morfondre sur le passé, pourquoi tu vas pas lui parler, à ce gars ? Si tu lui présentes tes excuses et qu'il les accepte, ça te soulagera sûrement d'un poids. Et s'il les accepte pas, bah t'auras au moins essayé. »

Kise avait argué qu'il en aurait jamais le courage, que de toute façon ce gars devait le détester, etc.

« Arrête de te chercher des excuses et va lui parler, abruti ! »

Meilleur conseil qu'Aomine ait jamais donné de sa vie, apparemment. Non seulement Ogiwara avait accepté les excuses de Kise, mais ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter régulièrement, et de fil en aiguille, l'amour était né. Ogiwara avait pardonné à tout le monde. Depuis longtemps, en fait. N'empêche que la première fois où Aomine l'avait rencontré en tant que petit ami de Kise, il n'en menait pas large. Mais Ogiwara avait juste dit : « Ryota m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Content de te rencontrer. » Ça ne l'étonnait pas que ce genre de type soit l'un des meilleurs amis de Kuroko.

Peu à peu, la bière aidant, Aomine se détendit. Après tout, il était mieux là que tout seul dans son appartement désert. Il balaya la petite assemblée du regard. Midorima faisait la leçon à Takao sur l'opportunité de boire un verre d'eau entre chaque bière, et le jeune homme faisait semblant de l'écouter alors qu'en réalité, il prêtait une oreille à la conversation de Koganei et d'Izuki, qui présentait à son ami ses dernières trouvailles en guise de jeux de mots. Et Takao, ça le faisait rire, du coup il se prit un coup sur l'arrière de la tête par un Midorima outré qu'on l'ignore ainsi – même s'il aurait pourtant dû avoir l'habitude, depuis le temps... Kise, Ogiwara et Momoi étaient plongés dans une discussion animée dont il n'entendait pas un traître mot, à cause de Himuro qui avait encore décidé de pousser la chansonnette non loin de son oreille gauche. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il l'emmène dans un club de karaoké pour le défouler, celui-là... Riko discutait avec son ancien capitaine, qu'Aomine était d'ailleurs assez surpris de voir là : Wakamatsu avait beaucoup de mal à le supporter à l'époque du lycée et ils ne s'étaient pas vus tant que ça après... Mais après tout, même Imayoshi et son mystérieux sourire était là... Quant à Sakurai, il était en train de s'excuser devant un Hyuga furieux, probablement après ce qu'il considérait comme un manque de respect dû aux aînés de la part timide jeune homme. Kiyoshi tapotait l'épaule de l'ancien capitaine de Seirin en souriant placidement, dans une tentative totalement inutile pour le calmer. Enfin, Kuroko et Kagami rigolaient dans un coin, quoiqu'un peu nerveusement pour Kagami, qui surveillait du coin de l'œil Junior, à l'aise sur les genoux de Tetsu. Ça fit sourire Aomine : après toutes ces années, Kagami n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à s'habituer à ce chien...

« Dis, Aomichin... fit Mu en le tirant de sa rêverie. Tu veux pas aller voir s'il reste quelque chose à manger dans la cuisine ? »

Aomine lui lança un regard noir : pas gêné, celui-là ! D'ordinaire, il l'aurait envoyé bouler, mais quelques instants de tranquillité lui permettraient de souffler un peu. Ça lui faisait bizarre de voir tout le monde réuni, et c'était comme une espèce d'apogée après une semaine et demi particulièrement riche en émotions.

« J'y vais, Atsushi... »

Il passa dans la cuisine, inspecta le frigo et y trouva de nouvelles provisions qu'il posa sur la table, puis se prit une bière, ouvrit la fenêtre et se posa contre la rambarde pour contempler le crépuscule qui allongeait ses ombres dans le jardin. Le ciel prenait une teinte indigo profonde, semé de quelques étoiles. L'air embaumait l'humidité de fin d'été, et le calme du dehors contrastait avec le boucan que faisaient ses amis dans le salon. Il inspira profondément.

Il ne se souvenait même pas de la dernière fois où il avait passé un bon anniversaire. Il se rappelait seulement de celui qui avait suivi le départ de Kagami aux USA. Il l'avait passé enfermé dans sa chambre, à écouter de la musique, sans répondre aux appels de Momoi qui, inquiète, était finalement passée le voir. Elle était restée dormir avec lui, et encore à ce jour il se disait qu'il ne savait pas trop comment il aurait passé la nuit sans elle. Plus rien n'avait de sens dans sa vie. Tout ce qu'il tenait pour acquis s'effondrait. C'était comme repartir de zéro, comme revenir à l'époque de Teiko. Et il ne se sentait pas la force de tout recommencer. Garder la tête hors de l'eau c'était déjà dur mais là, il avait l'impression qu'un raz-de-marée lui était tombé dessus et qu'il dérivait à la merci des courants. Il avait enfin terminé le lycée et s'apprêtait à aller à la fac, mais au fond de lui, il ne savait pas pour quoi faire, pour poursuivre quel but. Il allait continuer le basket bien sûr, mais de la même façon, cette activité lui apparaissait de plus en plus dépourvue de sens. Pourquoi se fatiguer ? La vie n'avait plus aucun intérêt pour lui. Et pourtant, il avait continué, plus par habitude qu'autre chose, lui semblait-il. Il s'était éteint, et se contentait du minimum syndical pour gérer son quotidien : les cours, le basket, les amis... Et il passait le plus clair de son temps tout seul, à ruminer. Rien dans sa vie ne s'était arrangé, mais rien n'avait vraiment empiré non plus. Il avait fini par s'habituer à une sorte de stabilité morose, une existence mélancolique et terne, mais pas assez horrible pour qu'il ne puisse plus la supporter. Entre sa colère contre Kagami et sa haine de lui-même, il avait survécu à ces trois ans.

Peut-être que maintenant, tout serait différent... Mais il avait encore beaucoup de travail à faire sur lui-même et la tâche lui paraissait monumentale. Il était son pire ennemi et craignait de décevoir tout le monde, à commencer par lui-même.

Il soupira et avala quelques gorgées de bière, songeant à retourner parmi ses amis, quand deux bras solides l'étreignirent et qu'un menton se posa sur son épaule, manquant de lui faire lâcher sa bouteille de surprise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul ? » demanda Kagami d'une voix un peu traînante indiquant qu'il avait pas mal picolé.

« Je réfléchissais...

— Hm... »

Kagami le tira en arrière et le plaqua contre le frigo.

« On n'est pas censé réfléchir le jour de son anniversaire. »

Aomine se contenta de sourire. Kagami l'observa un long moment. Il n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte, mais pendant qu'il le regardait, il avait glissé sa main dans ses cheveux et le caressait rêveusement. Aomine était hyper sensible du cuir chevelu et ça lui donnait des frissons partout. Et puis, il en eut assez que Kagami le dévisage en silence comme ça, alors il le saisit par la nuque et l'embrassa. Kagami répondit aussitôt à son baiser, comme s'il n'avait attendu que ça.

Et il pensait définitivement ce qu'il disait à propos de ne pas réfléchir, puisque ses deux mains lui empoignèrent les fesses comme s'ils étaient totalement seuls chez eux. Aomine se raidit et étouffa un gémissement. Encouragé, Kagami glissa une main sous son t-shirt et effleura ses abdos, avant de remonter vers son torse. Ses lèvres étreignaient les siennes avec une sorte de férocité qui l'excitait au dernier degré, et il voulait sincèrement lui dire d'arrêter parce que ce n'était ni l'endroit, ni le moment, mais à cet instant les doigts de Kagami pincèrent un téton dressé et il froissa le t-shirt de Kagmi entre ses mains, pris d'une furieuse envie de le lui arracher.

Murasakibara, qui avait vaincu sa flemme légendaire en voyant que la bouffe n'arrivait pas, passa derrière dans leur dos sans se préoccuper d'eux et emporta les victuailles au salon tout en lançant par-dessus son épaule :

« Vous trompez pas, la chambre de Takao c'est celle au fond à droite. Prenez celle d'en face parce que sinon il va vous tuer. »

Une recommandation utile en soi, mais les deux fauves l'entendirent à peine. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent et ils échangèrent un regard, le souffle court.

« Je peux plus attendre... » murmura Kagami.

Aomine poussa un gros soupir. Il n'avait aucune envie de prononcer la phrase qu'il allait dire, mais c'était la bonne chose à faire.

« Va pourtant falloir que t'attendes, Taiga. T'as dit que tu voulais y aller doucement et faire l'amour à l'arrache en étant rincé, c'est pas ce que tu veux faire.

— ...Mais... si ! s'offusqua Kagami.

— Non. Je te connais, et je sais que c'est pas ce que tu veux. »

Kagami le dévisagea, un peu perdu.

« Tu devrais écouter Aomine-kun, pour une fois qu'il est raisonnable. »

Les deux fauves sursautèrent en apercevant Kuroko qui se tenait tout près d'eux avec air innocent et son chien dans les bras.

Kagami retira vite ses mains et s'écarta un peu d'Aomine.

« Que... Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Kuroko ?! »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

« Vous êtes devant le frigo, répondit-il en guise d'explications.

— D-Désolé ! » fit Kagami d'un air confus en rougissant un peu.

Aomine s'éloigna à son tour du frigo et s'assit sur une des chaises autour de la table, puis se prit le visage dans les mains. Bordel... Il espérait que sa patience et sa tempérance en valaient la peine. D'un air tout à fait sérieux, Kuroko sortit des glaçons du freezer, puis les répartit dans deux sachets congélation et en tendit un à chacun.

« Pour vous refroidir... »

Après, il piocha quelques bières dans le frigo et quitta tranquillement la cuisine. Aomine regarda les glaçons, puis regarda Kagami. Après quelques secondes de silence perplexe, les deux éclatèrent de rire.

Ce petit interlude avait remis les idées en place à Kagami, qui s'assit face à Aomine et déclara :

« T'as raison... Désolé de m'être laissé emporté...

— Bah, je suis flatté et tout...

— À quoi tu réfléchissais ?

— À ma vie. À ce que je voulais changer, à l'avenir. Mais m'en demande pas plus, parce que je sais pas pour l'instant. J'ai besoin de me poser un peu pour faire le point, tu vois ?

— Je vois, confirma Kagami. J'imagine que c'est pareil pour moi...

— Alors tu devrais te dépêcher de déménager parce que sinon c'est Tatsuya qui va finir par t'expliquer ce qu'il faut faire de ta vie... »

Kagami sourit.

« Pas faux... »

Il se leva, prit une bière dans le frigo et en donna une à Aomine.

« Tu m'en veux pas pour l'annif surprise, hein ?

— Nan... grommela Aomine à contre-cœur. J'suis juste... un peu surpris que y ait autant de monde.

— Pas moi », répliqua spontanément Kagami.

Aomine cligna des yeux, sans trop savoir quoi dire. Le regard de Kagami s'adoucit... s'attendrit, même.

« Happy birthday, love. I'm so glad I came back for you. »

'_Love' _? Il vient de m'appeler 'love' ?! Et puis s'il n'y avait que ça...

« C-Came back ? F-For me ? répéta-t-il.

— Ouais, faut que j'arrête de me leurrer. J'avais besoin qu'on termine notre histoire, toi et moi... Sans toi, je tournais à vide. Je te remercie sincèrement d'être revenu vers moi. Parce que... Je crois pas que j'aurais fait le premier pas. »

Aomine déglutit avec difficulté. Bordel, il en avait marre d'être ému comme ça tout le temps ! Heureusement, une diversion tomba à point nommé.

« Est-ce que c'est une contre-soirée ? s'informa poliment Midorima sur le seuil de la cuisine.

— Si c'en est une je veux y être, c'est toujours les meilleures ! s'enthousiasma Takao à ses côtés.

— Bah... Disons qu'on est plus près du stock de bières, expliqua Aomine en faisant un geste vague vers le frigo.

— Bien vu ! apprécia Takao.

— Je ne comprends pas comment des gens aussi flemmards ont pu aller aussi loin en basket », remarqua Midorima en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Puis, il nota un autre détail étrange : « Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec ces glaçons ? »

Les deux fauves s'empourprèrent.

« Rien du tout », marmonna Kagami, qui se leva pour partir en entraînant Takao avec lui.

Midorima s'assit à la place précédemment occupée par le tigre.

« Comment va Akashi ? »

Aomine haussa les épaules.

« Ça dépend des jours, mais globalement, mieux.

— Je suis content de l'apprendre. Je pense que c'est une bonne idée que vous emménagiez ensemble.

— Tu devrais aller le voir, tu sais. Il a plus grand-monde dans sa vie, maintenant. »

Midorima considéra l'idée.

« Tu as sans doute raison », acquiesça-t-il avec un soupçon de réticence.

Aomine le comprenait : Akashi n'avait pas forcément laissé un très bon souvenir à tout le monde... Ils discutèrent ensuite de l'opportunité de s'organiser un match comme au bon vieux temps quand Akashi serait sorti de l'hôpital, puis Kise débarqua avec son mec.

« C'est par ici la contre-soirée ? voulut savoir le blond.

— C'est ici », confirma Midorima avec un sérieux qui fit rire Aomine.

Il avait l'impression que ses amis avaient compris qu'il avait du mal à gérer autant de monde d'un seul coup, et ils s'en accomodaient sans pour autant le faire se sentir coupable. Il réalisa sa chance, heureux de faire ce constat, mais aussi un peu effrayé. Il ne méritait probablement pas tous ces égards.

Et puis, il oublia ses peurs parce que Kise le faisait rire, parce que Midorima ne riait pas même quand il disait des trucs marrants, parce qu'Ogiwara avait l'air parfaitement à l'aise avec eux, ces gars qui lui avaient fait le genre de coup de pute dont on se souvient toute une vie.

Il eut une pensée pour Akashi et se dit que ce n'était pas juste... qu'il soit coincé là-bas dans cet hôpital au luxe froid, alors qu'ils étaient tous là à s'amuser. Puis, il repoussa la pensée parce que ça le rendait mélancolique et qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire. Dans une semaine, il l'aiderait à rattraper le temps perdu.

Finalement, la contre-soirée rejoignit le gros de la soirée. Aomine passa du temps à discuter avec tout le monde, y compris ses anciens capitaines, et ils ne s'engueulèrent même pas. Même avec Wakamatsu qui semblait avoir mis pas mal d'eau dans son vin le concernant, et se montra même plutôt charmant.

La soirée se prolongea toute la nuit, et au petit matin le salon se transforma en aire de camping improvisée, tandis que Izuki faisait son nid dans la baignoire, que Himuro s'était endormi adossé au frigo, et le reste se répartit entre la chambre de Takao et la chambre d'amis. Aomine et Kagami s'étaient serrés sur le canapé.

Aomine était ivre et il nota à peine la position inconfortable ni les ronflements de ses camarades. Il était bien là, serré contre Kagami, et se laissa dériver dans le sommeil sans penser à plus rien. Kagami, lui, et malgré ton taux d'alcoolémie, resta longtemps réveillé, concentré sur la sensation du corps chaud pressé contre le sien. Aomine n'était pas le seul à se demander s'il méritait sa chance, ce soir-là... Momoi et lui avaient décidé d'organiser cette fête à la dernière minute et Kagami était soulagé que tout le monde soit venu même dans de si brefs délais. Les rumeurs allaient vite et il savait que la plupart de leurs amis étaient au courant qu'ils s'étaient plus ou moins remis ensemble. Et ce soir, Kagami avait senti qu'ils espéraient que ça marche. Pour eux deux. Et ça, c'était un sentiment qui lui réchauffait le cœur et lui donnait encore plus la volonté de se battre.

Finalement, il se laissa rattraper par l'épuisement. La nuit allait être courte...


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello tous !**

**Désolée je suis à la bourre pour publier ce chapitre ! J'ai été distraite par pas mal de choses en ce début de mois de septembre :)**

**D'autre part, je réfléchissais depuis un moment à différentes pistes pour la direction à faire prendre à cette histoire... Et je crois que j'ai trouvé. Alors c'est reparti :)**

**Shadow : bien sûr que non ça ne m'a pas blessée :) À mon tour de m'excuser si j'ai pu faire comprendre l'inverse. C'est pas facile de s'exprimer par messages brefs interposés et décalés dans le temps. Je voulais juste dire que j'essaie de garder le rythme et ça ne fonctionne pas toujours, mais en aucun cas je n'ai pris ta remarque comme une critique. Bref : t'embête pas pour ça ! J'attends toujours tes reviews avec impatience :) Et merci beaucoup !**

**Lilly : Bah c'est moi qui te remercie ! Je suis heureuse que cette histoire te plaise ! Je prends beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire alors c'est toujours génial de savoir que y a des lecteurs qui prennent leur pied à la lire :)**

* * *

**LEÇON N°10**

I

_Une semaine plus tard..._

Akashi s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la porte vitrée, incapable de faire un pas de plus.

Depuis qu'il avait quitté sa chambre, son corps lui semblait de plus en plus lourd... Il se sentait piégé, son cœur luttant et battant contre ses côtes comme s'il voulait bondir hors de sa cage thoracique.

La peur électrifia tout son système nerveux. Il _voulait _avancer, mais son corps avait apparemment oublié comment faire.

_C'est ce que j'espère depuis des mois ! Alors pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ?_

La lumière du dehors l'aveugla à travers les vitres pleines de soleil et d'optimisme.

Il déglutit plusieurs fois, dans une vaine tentative pour reprendre ses esprits. Il n'y avait pourtant que quelques mètres à franchir, juste une bête distance physique à traverser entre lui... et quoi ? La liberté ?

Non... Quelle liberté peut-il y avoir dans un monde bâti de cauchemars ?

Au moins, à l'intérieur, il était en sécurité... Même s'il détestait sa chambre froide et blanche. Et la solitude qui l'emprisonnait, bien plus sûrement que tout le protocole de sécurité de l'hôpital.

Mais...

À l'intérieur, il ne risquait rien.

Une main protectrice se posa sur son épaule gauche. Il tressaillit.

« Ça va le faire », assura Aomine.

Il acquiesça machinalement. À sa droite, Kuroko ne disait rien, comme d'habitude. Mais Akashi sentait au moins une forme de sérénité émaner de lui. Ceux qui prétendaient que Kuroko n'avait aucune personnalité étaient aveugles. Pas de personnalité ? Au contraire. Kuroko était simplement tout l'inverse de quelqu'un comme Aomine, qu'on aime ou qu'on déteste au bout de cinq minutes de conversation. Kuroko ne se révélait pas au premier abord. Il demeurait caché. Ça l'avait intrigué au début, et avec les années, la présence de Kuroko était devenue de plus en plus lumineuse... Désormais, pour lui, le fantôme de la Génération des Miracles n'avait plus rien d'une ombre.

Il respira et se remit à marcher. La porte vitrée coulissa et le monde déferla sous ses yeux. Tellement différent de son apparence derrière la fenêtre de sa chambre...

La rue, les gens, la vie normale. Il se trouvait tellement loin de ce monde qu'il était presque tout à fait certain de ne plus jamais pouvoir s'y intégrer.

Aomine avait gardé sa main sur son épaule et d'ordinaire, Akashi n'aurait jamais autorisé un tel contact, mais... aujourd'hui, il en avait besoin. Il détestait l'hôpital, mais dans son état, changer d'environnement n'avait rien d'une mince affaire. De plus, il quittait un lieu sécurisé. Oh, non, il n'avait pas peur des autres ou du monde...

Il avait peur de lui-même.

Ça l'aidait de penser que ni Aomine, ni Kuroko ne le redoutaient. Ils l'avaient tous les deux vu dans ses pires états, et ils étaient encore là. Il supposait qu'on pouvait considérer ça comme un signe encourageant...

Les jardins, c'était encore un territoire familier. Il les traversa en résistant à la tentation de se retourner pour contempler ce bâtiment massif criblé de fenêtres comme autant de bouches réduites au silence. Derrière chacune de ces ouvertures dans le béton, il y avait un esprit prisonnier. Cet endroit était plus hanté qu'une scène de crime. Tous les résidents ici vivotaient à la recherche d'une existence propre, comme des spectres... Akashi se sentait presque... coupable.

Illégitime.

Il n'aurait jamais dû quitter cet endroit. Il était voué à y revenir de toute façon... Il ne faisait que tirer sur sa chaîne comme un chien. Un beau jour, il retournerait entre les murs solides, blancs et aseptisés de cette forteresse bâtie pour cacher les humains qui se promènent à la lisière du bon sens. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. D'ici là, il allait faire semblant de pouvoir vivre ce qu'on appelle une vie normale. Il n'était même pas certain d'en avoir envie envie. Juste d'en avoir besoin.

Ils grimpèrent tous les trois dans le taxi que Kuroko avait appelé. Aussitôt calé sur la banquette arrière, Akashi se détourna vers la fenêtre et regarda défiler la ville... Il n'arrivait même pas à se rappeler depuis combien de temps il était coincé à l'hôpital.

« Combien de temps ça fait ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étouffée.

— Quatre mois, répondit doucement Kuroko.

— Assez pour oublier... murmura Akashi.

— Mais nan, t'as rien oublié, répliqua Aomine. T'as juste besoin de temps pour te réajuster. »

Akashi acquiesça. Il pouvait y arriver, non ? Il avait déjà accompli bien plus difficile dans sa vie, n'est-ce pas ?

Il détestait se sentir vulnérable comme ça. Cette fragilité qu'il affichait maintenant face à ses amis, c'était ce qu'il avait cherché à cacher toute sa vie. C'était l'une des choses qui l'avaient rendu malade. Puis aggravé sa maladie. Pourtant, il n'avait plus guère le choix. Il devait trouver la force en lui d'accepter l'aide des seuls amis qui lui restaient.

« Je suis vraiment content qu'on emménage ensemble, dit Aomine. Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. »

C'était comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, et le rassurait à sa manière en lui faisant savoir qu'il n'était pas seul. Depuis quand est-ce que Daiki était aussi empathique ?

« De mon aide pour quoi ? voulut-il savoir.

— Pour tout », répondit Aomine en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Et avant même de s'en rendre compte, Akashi lui souriait en retour. Il voulait bien croire Aomine, sur ce point. Alors peut-être... qu'ils pourraient simplement s'entraider.

II

Kagami regarda l'heure une énième fois sur son portable. Il savait pourtant qu'il avait dix minutes d'avance.

« Pourquoi tu es aussi nerveux ? demanda Himuro.

— C'est un nouveau départ.

— Tu sais que tu aurais pu rester plus longtemps chez moi, hein ? Après tout, ça faisait bien deux mois que j'hébergeais Daiki...

— Je sais, mais j'ai besoin d'avoir mon chez moi. Il faut que je reprenne ma vie en main.

— Ok, très bien, mais arrête de te stresser comme ça. C'est juste un appart. »

Kagami baissa les yeux sur le bout de ses baskets.

« Tu sais que c'est pas vraiment pour ça que j'suis nerveux, hein ?

— Oui, mais je ne voulais pas être chiant. Tu veux en parler ?

— Bah... Ça fait une semaine qu'on s'est pas parlé, Daiki et moi, à part par textos. Il avait l'air sûr que c'était une bonne idée. Mais moi j'ai pas été capable de réfléchir pendant ce temps ! Je pensais qu'au moment où on se reverrait... Et c'est demain !

— Peut-être que ce laps de temps ne t'a servi à rien, mais c'est sans doute différent pour lui.

— Et s'il avait _trop_ réfléchi ? S'il me disait que tout ça, finalement, c'était une erreur ?

— Ça, ça m'étonnerait... soupira Himuro. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, il est probablement aussi nerveux que toi. Mais tout se passera bien. »

Kagami acquiesça machinalement.

Aomine avait disparu le matin après son anniversaire. Personne ne l'avait vu partir. Il avait juste laissé un mot remerciant tout le monde, et puis envoyé un SMS plus tard à Kagami pour lui dire que tout allait bien, mais qu'il avait besoin de quelques jours tout seul. Et Kagami n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui en vouloir : il faisait tout pour le récupérer, et après, il disparaissait ?! Il savait pourtant que c'était injuste, et que c'était surtout sa peur qui parlait. Sa peur de gâcher leur deuxième chance, de perdre Aomine pour de bon. N'empêche... Il fallait vraiment qu'il s'absente une semaine entière comme ça ?!

Le proprio arriva enfin, le distrayant de ses pensées.

« Kagami-san ! Mes excuses, je suis en retard !

— Euh... Non... Je crois que c'est moi qui suis en avance.

— Bon, venez vite, qu'on en finisse avec ces papiers et que je vous donne les clefs ! »

Kagami acquiesça et suivit le proprio dans les escaliers, Himuro sur les talons. L'appart était grand et clair, tout meublé. Ses affaires attendaient dans la voiture. Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'il était prêt à emménager. Ici au Japon, après trois ans... Ça aurait dû simplement lui faire plaisir, mais il avait la gorge nouée et les mains moites.

« Tout est en règle, Kagami-san. Signez ici... et là. Merci ! Voilà vos clefs. Des questions ?

— Non... Non, ça va.

— Profitez bien de votre nouvel appartement.

— Merci... »

Pendant qu'il finalisait les démarches, Himuro avait déjà commencé à remonter ses affaires.

« Il est chouette, ton appart, dit-il en déposant un sac de courses dans la cuisine.

— Ouais...

— Ça va pas te faire bizarre de te retrouver seul à nouveau ?

— Bah si ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?!

— En tout cas pour l'instant, moi, je suis pas pressé. Tu m'offres une bière ?

— Ouais... avec plaisir. »

Ils s'installèrent au comptoir et Kagami sortit des bières.

« Ça y est, tu peux te détendre ! insista Himuro. T'es chez toi, tout va bien ! »

Kagami cligna des yeux. Il était déjà en train de penser au lendemain. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se reprenne et qu'il arrête de se faire du souci comme ça. Mais... il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'Aomine avait bien pu faire pendant toute cette semaine.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Himuro qui le contemplait toujours d'un air un peu préoccupé et repêcha son portable dans sa poche : toujours rien. Il soupira et posa son téléphone sur la table. Heureusement que Himuro était là... Ce nouvel appartement avec ses pièces et ses couloirs vides lui donnait l'impression de se ramifier tout autour de lui comme une toile d'araignée dont il serait un insecte piégé au centre. Chaque doute, chaque incertitude le paralysait davantage. Il essayait tant bien que mal de prendre ses marques dans la nouvelle vie qu'il avait voulue, sans même savoir ce qu'il cherchait vraiment à accomplir. Trois ans aux USA, pour quoi ? Trois ans pour temporiser. Et maintenant ?

Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Dai avait tenu à cette semaine de solitude... Lui, il était passé bêtement à côté, trop paumé, trop préoccupé, trop vulnérable. Et maintenant, dans cet appart où il se faisait l'effet d'avoir été piégé, avec Himuro qui essayait de l'encourager, il avait simplement l'impression de n'avoir rien fait d'autre que de combattre des moulins à vent, tel le célèbre chevalier idiot bien qu'honorable du roman de Cervantes.

III

Akashi entra dans l'appartement inondé de soleil. C'était beaucoup mieux en vrai que sur les photos sur l'annonce que lui avait transmise Daiki... Il allait... vraiment habiter là ? Est-ce qu'il était seulement prêt, loin de la sécurité aseptisée de l'hôpital ?

« Bienvenue chez nous ! » lança Aomine en le devançant dans le grand salon.

Il examina les meubles de simple facture comparé à ses standards familiaux, le relatif dépouillement en termes de décoration, et... il apprécia. Ce minimalisme différait de celui de l'hôpital. Il était... plus humain. Moins... fonctionnel ? Sa tête le lançait. Il y voyait à peu près clair mais ses pensées rendaient son environnement plus flou, comme si sa conscience prenait la précédence sur ces perceptions. Ça avait pour effet désagréable de projeter son propre esprit sur la réalité, au lieu de percevoir d'abord la réalité, puis de l'interpréter. Il _détestait_ ça. Mais il était cinglé, après tout : il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse y faire.

Aomine encore... sa main sur son épaule... Il le laissa faire une nouvelle fois, parce qu'il était fatigué de répondre par l'agressivité alors qu'il n'avait même pas la force de se battre.

« Ta chambre est par là. »

Il s'arrêta sur le seuil et cligna des yeux sous l'effet de la stupéfaction.

« On a rassemblé des affaires de ta vieille chambre, précisa Kuroko. Puisque tu... ne vas probablement pas rentrer chez ton père avant un moment. »

C'était peu dire. Akashi avait sous les yeux sa chambre d'adolescent, dans les moindres détails. Il en avait presque tout oublié depuis son dernier internement.

« Comment... ? murmura-t-il d'une voix sans timbre et sans force.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout ?! protesta Aomine. C'est ta chambre, maintenant. Chez nous. »

Son cœur palpita bizarrement dans sa poitrine. Une émition indocile et étrangère lui piqua àl'intérieur de la poitrine. Il ne savait même plus si c'était irritant, agréable ou douloureux.

« Tiens, le reste de tes affaires, dit Aomine en lui tendant un sac. Prends ton temps. Tetsu et moi on va se boire une bière. »

Et, juste comme ça, il resta seul dans 'sa' chambre, à regarder ce territoire inconnu et à se demander si c'était vraiment... à lui. Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit, précautionneusement. Il regarda les étagères chargées d'objets qu'ils n'aimaient plus... Non, qu'ils n'avaient jamais aimé. Des livres d'économie... Des trophées de l'époque de Seiko... Des partitions de piano... Tout ce qui lui faisait penser à son père, à son enfance et son adolescence de merde, passées à réprimer qui il était vraiment. La colère monta en lui. Brûlante, mais pas irrépressible. Juste une colère... normale. Si normale que ça faisait un bien fou.

Il sortit de sa chambre, se dirigea vers la cuisine, ignora les regards interrogateurs de Daiki et de Tetsuya, et prit un sac poubelle. Puis, il retourna dans sa chambre et remplit le sac de toutes ces choses dont il ne voulait plus. Ce simple geste le fit se sentir étrangement bien.

Il ferma le sac et le cala dans l'entrée, puis se tourna vers Aomine et déclara :

« Je m'occupe des repas, de la vaiselle, et je paie le loyer. Tu t'occupes du reste.

— Seulement si tu sors les poubelles, négocia Aomine en jetant un coup d'œil au sac qui semblait bien lourd.

— ...soit.

— Vendu ! »

Akashi hocha la tête et alla s'asseoir avec ses amis.

« J'ai juste... jeté certains trucs qui me rappelaient... le passé. Mais merci pour ce que vous avez fait. J'ai conservé le principal.

— Y a pas de soucis, Seijuro. Tu fais bien ce que tu veux de ta chambre.

— L'important, c'est que tu te sentes chez toi », confirma Tetsuya. Puis, il se leva. « Je vais vous laisser entre colocs. À bientôt... »

Akashi lui adressa un sourire.

« À bientôt... » dit-il doucement.

Puis, quand ils furent seuls :

« Alors ? Tu as fait comme tu avais dit ?

— Yep. Je suis resté ici, toute la semaine. J'ai vu personne, parlé à personne, à part à Taiga par textos. J'ai pas bu une goutte d'alcool, non plus, histoire de garder l'esprit clair et libre de toute influence.

— ...Et ?

— Je crois que j'ai... commencé à accepter.

— Quoi ?

— Qui je suis, mes faiblesses, mes erreurs. Taiga, aussi. Qui il est.

— Est-ce que tu acceptes ce que tu lui as fait et en prends la responsabilité ? »

Aomine hocha la tête sans rien dire.

Akashi soupira.

« J'espère qu'il en fera de même pour toi.

— Mais, Seijuro... J'ai compris autre chose : je ne veux pas m'améliorer ou un truc comme ça. J'ai besoin d'être ok avec qui je suis, et j'ai besoin que lui aussi le soit. »

Akashi eut un léger sourire.

« Voilà quelque chose que je suis bien placé pour comprendre... On ne changera pas, pas comme ça, pas autant. Il faut apprendre à cesser de nous mentir à nous-mêmes...

— C'est ça. Je vais pas devenir un mec optimiste, confiant, qui fait tout bien dans sa vie. Et lui non plus. J'ai jamais vu ses fragilités avant. Lui aussi il a besoin que je sois ok avec ça.

— Quand est-ce que tu lui parles ?

— Demain.

— Je vois.

— Ça ira pour toi ?

— Bien sûr que oui. De toute façon... »

Akashi détourna le regard d'un air un peu gêné très inhabituel chez lui.

« ...Tetsuya sera là. »

Aomine sourit.

« Toi tu l'as trouvé, hein, le mec qui est ok avec tout ce que tu es... Mais moi aussi je le suis ! Alors pourquoi c'est pas moi, hein ?!

— ...Ne me dis pas que tu vas être jaloux.

— Moi ? Ha ! Tu me connais !

— Justement...

— Pff...

— Toi aussi, tu l'as trouvé, Daiki.

— ...

— C'est juste que vous avez trop idiots pour le réaliser. »

IV

Zack Hemsey, _Vengeance_

Aomine s'allongea sur son lit, dans cette chambre que, en une semaine, il avait appris à apprivoiser. Il s'y sentait chez lui, maintenant. Ça faisait un peu bizarre d'avoir son endroit à lui après plus de deux mois à squatter dans le salon d'un couple d'amis, mais c'était un sentiment agréable. Il se sentait étrangement calme. Il avait passé ces dernières années à se débattre en permanence avec un cocktail d'anxiété, de tristesse et de colère. L'apaisement presque brutal de ces émotions lui faisait l'effet d'une douleur chronique qui cesse du jour au lendemain : il se sentait dériver, presque euphorique, comme s'il était légèrement défoncé. Il mit de la musique dans ses écouteurs et ferma les yeux. Il dériva encore plus loin, emporté par les vagues de mélodie, et soudain plus rien n'avait d'importance que ce moment suspendu entre la conscience et le rêve, tandis qu'il réapprenait la sérénité.

Il n'entendit pas ni ne sentit son téléphone vibrer.

* * *

À quelques kilomètres de là, Kagami fixait son portable en attendant une réponse. Sa nouvelle chambre, lui, il n'avait pas appris à l'apprivoiser. Son odeur lui était étrangère, et ses affaires ne s'y intégraient pas, comme si il les avaient laissées là provisoirement avant un déménagement. La musique entretenait son anxiété et la vague tristesse qu'il éprouvait depuis qu'Aomine avait disparu. Il lui manquait, et puis... C'était juste trop dur ! Le revoir après trois ans, se rapprocher, redevenir quasiment un couple... et se retrouver seul à nouveau, avec ses pensées, ses incertitudes, ses souvenirs... Finalement, n'y tenant plus, il envoya un message à Aomine :

_TAIGA : Everything ok ?_

Puis, il patienta, la musique rythmant son inquiétude, martelant ses malaises.

Rien.

_TAIGA : Please answer me Daiki._

Il n'avait pas envie de se montrer désespéré, mais... Il avait vraiment besoin de lui, là.

_TAIGA : I miss you._

* * *

La troisième fois fut la bonne. Aomine ouvrit les yeux et regarda son portable. Trois messages de Kagami, et le premier remontait à presque une heure auparavant.

_DAIKI : Don't worry I'm OK. I miss you too. Are you alright ?_

_TAIGA : I... I just really miss you._

_DAIKI : J'ai beaucoup réfléchi Taiga. Je vais mieux. On se parlera demain._

Il ne voulait pas trop lui en dire par textos. Il avait simplement besoin de le voir.

_TAIGA : Ok then.. goodnight._

Aomine s'en voulait un peu, mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il puisse vraiment faire pour Kagami ce soir. Et puis... Surtout, il avait besoin de cette soirée. De ce silence dans sa tête. De la musique qui l'aidait à perdre pied, dans le bon sens du terme pour une fois. Peut-être qu'une part de lui rassemblait son courage, en fait. Comme un artiste avant de monter sur scène. Un boxeur avant de grimper sur le ring. Il avait besoin de cet interlude. Juste lui et la musique, dans la pénombre accueillante de sa chambre, derrière les rideaux clos, un moment rien qu'à lui dans une vie dont il avait enfin l'impression de reprendre le cours comme si elle lui appartenait vraiment, et pas comme s'il l'empruntait à quelqu'un.

* * *

Kagami décida d'essayer de dormir, mais ne fit que tourner et se retourner dans son lit. Il avait trop chaud, puis trop froid. Il n'était pas certain de comprendre les changements qui semblaient s'opérer en Aomine, et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Pire, ça lui faisait peur. Et si, finalement, Aomine avait fait beaucoup plus de chemin que lui ? Et si le timing allait jouer contre eux ? Et si c'était lui qui n'était pas prêt pour reprendre cette relation ?

_C'est ridicule. Tu y verras plus clair demain._

Il monta le volume de la musique. Il lui semblait que ça l'aidait à couvrir le bruit de ses idées noires. Il ne savait pas s'il avait vraiment changé ou mûri, mais ça n'avait plus d'importance, comprit-il. Il devait surtout lâcher le passé. Apprendre à redevenir optimiste. Et ça, il pouvait sûrement le faire. Ou du moins... il pourrait probablement le faire demain.

D'ici là, il renonça à lutter contre son anxiété grandissante et se contenta de l'ignorer du mieux possible. Il enleva ses écouteurs, alluma son ordinateur et passa le reste de la nuit à se perdre sur Internet.


	11. Chapter 11

**Coucou à tous !**

**Désolée ça a mis un peu de temps ! Alors, c'est pas que je me cherche des excuses, mais ce que je devais écrire était assez délicat... C'est pas le genre de trucs qu'on écrit au hasard ou vite fait, ça nécessite pas mal de boulot et surtout du calme et du silence avec soi-même (et parfois tout l'inverse : un équilibre difficile à trouver sometimes). Enfin bref ! J'espère que l'attente en vaudra la peine pour vous ;)**

**Et très honnêtement ce chapitre... fallait que je le publie, ça fait des semaines qu'il s'accroche à moi, mais j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire et j'ai avancé par à-coups, disons :) Au bout d'un moment... je galérais. Et soudain... j'écoute _The Silence_, par Manchester Orchestra. Sans le savoir, c'était la musique que je cherchais depuis un moment, et qui m'a aidée à canaliser tout ce qu'il me restait à dire :)**

**Shadow : Merci d'être là ! Je suis ABSOLUMENT terrifiée. Je tremble en tapant ces mots sur le clavier :D Des bisous aussi, même si les miens ne font (normalement) pas peur ;)**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

_'Cause sometimes you just feel tired, you feel weak  
And when you feel weak you feel like you want to just give up_

_But you gotta search within you, you gotta find that inner strength  
And just pull that shit out of you and get that motivation to not give up  
And not be a quitter, no matter how bad you want to just fall flat on your face and collapse_

_'Til the roof comes off, till the lights go out  
'Til my legs give out, can't shut my mouth.  
'Til the smoke clears out and my high perhaps  
I'm a rip this shit till my bone collapse._

Eminem, _Till I Collapse_

**LEÇON N°11**

« Est-ce que c'est fini entre nous ? »

Kagami blêmit puis rougit. Il venait vraiment de dire ça ?! Et en plus, il l'avait dit au moment où il avait ouvert la porte, avant même qu'Aomine n'ait eu le temps de sonner – parce que Kagami avait entendu le 'ding' de l'ascenseur, un miracle qui n'avait absolument rien à voir avec le fait qu'il attendait dans le vestibule depuis un bon quart d'heure.

Aomine, qui avait encore le casque sur les oreilles et l'index pointé vers la sonnette, vit seulement ses lèvres bouger – et lire sur les lèvres ne faisait pas partie de ses talents. Il retira son casque et la mélodie punchy de _Hero's Come Back_ de Nobodyknows+ se répandit dans le couloir.

« Tu as dit quelque chose ? »

Kagami cligna des yeux.

« Non... Non, rien du tout. »

Il se racla la gorge.

« Cool, la musique.

— ...Ouais.

— Euh... Entre. »

Kagami s'effaça pour le laisser passer et se mordilla la lèvre. Ça commençait mal. Il était complètement à fleur de peau, et heureusement qu'Aomine n'avait pas entendu sa première question. Et puis... Personne ne peut écouter ce genre de musique en étant stressé et / ou déprimé, alors il ne pouvait que supposer qu'Aomine ne se trouvait pas du tout dans le même état d'esprit que lui.

Et, aussi stupide qu'il se soit senti en posant sa question la première fois, il réalisa que c'était la seule qu'il avait vraiment envie de formuler, et la seule qui avait de l'importance, là tout de suite, alors tant pis s'il se sentait complètement stupide et _needy_ en la répétant.

« Est-ce que c'est fini entre nous ? »

Aomine s'immobilisa. Il était de dos et Kagami ne pouvait pas voir son visage.

« Je veux dire... T'étais passé où ? »

Il avait bien conscience qu'il avait l'air totalement incohérent. Parce qu'il l'était. Comment rester cohérent quand le sol se dérobe sous vos pieds, hein ? Quand l'oxygène vient à manquer ? Quand on a la sensation de jouer sa vie avec quelques petits mots de rien du tout ?

Aomine se retourna.

« Non, et... J'étais chez moi. »

Kagami mit un temps à comprendre cette réponse en deux temps. Non, ce n'était pas fini ?! Et... chez lui ?

« Ok... »

Aomine s'était déjà assis dans le canapé et le regardait d'un air un peu perplexe. Kagami s'installa à côté de lui.

« C'est juste que... J'ai eu l'impression...

— J'avais juste besoin de temps pour réfléchir... Et pas pour réfléchir à la manière dont j'allais te dire que c'était terminé entre nous.

— Ok, alors réfléchir à quoi, au juste ?

— Je vais te le dire, mais si tu pouvais essayer... de pas trop me presser ?

— Ok, désolé, je... je suis un peu perdu, là. »

Aomine le regarda avec une tendresse qui le réchauffa en partie. L'autre partie ? Elle demeurait glacée.

Il ne voulait pas de sa tendresse. Il voulait des réponses.

Aomine inspira un grand coup. Il posa les coudes sur ses cuisses, baissa la tête, et commença d'une voix sourde :

« L'autre jour, j'en ai parlé à demi-mots, mais... J'ai compris qu'il fallait que je sois plus clair... Avec toi, et avec moi-même. Donc... Avant qu'on se mette ensemble... »

Il s'interrompit et regarda autour de lui comme s'il allait pouvoir trouver quelque chose dans le décor pour y puiser la force de continuer à parler. Il ne trouva rien, mais poursuivit quand même. D'une voix basse, irrégulière, chaque mot lui foutant un coup de poignard dans l'estomac.

« Avant de te connaître, j'ai connu un épisode assez long de dépression. Après... Je sais même pas ce que j'ai vécu, quand j'y repense, la plupart des moments se confondent dans une espèce de flou. Des hauts et des bas assez... fulgurants ? Impossible de s'y retrouver. Quand t'es parti, j'ai replongé dans la dépression. Pire qu'avant en un sens, parce que je ressentais vraiment plus rien. À part dans les moments où... enfin... ceux où je me demandais pendant combien de temps encore j'allais tenir. »

Il se tut à nouveau, le regard dans le vide. Reprit son souffle. Il fallait aller jusqu'au bout.

« Je ne dis pas ça pour te faire culpabiliser, ni pour te prouver quoi que ce soit. Ça me plaît pas non plus, mais j'ai besoin que tu le saches, et je suis... sincèrement désolé pour le mal que ça peut te faire. »

Kagami hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait entendu et compris. Il n'y avait actuellement rien d'autre qu'il soit capable de faire, suspendu comme il l'était aux lèvres d'Aomine en attendant qu'il aille au bout de sa pensée.

« Ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes, continua Aomine, c'est que c'est pas de ta faute. J'ai pas su... pas _voulu_, gérer avec ça. Aujourd'hui encore, c'est super dur et le fait de te le dire comme ça... Juste... Essaie de me croire. Je préférerais m'éclater tous les os de la main que de te dire ça.

— Alors... pourquoi ? articula Taiga malgré sa gorge nouée.

— Parce que je veux être avec toi et que je pense que tu dois savoir ce genre de trucs, sinon on va encore se planter. Enfin, bien sûr... Ça, c'est dans l'optique où tu acceptes tout ça. Cette part de moi. Je comprendrais, vraiment, si c'est pas le cas. Cette fois, je t'en voudrais pas. Je suis venu ici avec un seul objectif : te faire savoir à quoi tu as affaire. Je veux que tu puisses prendre des décisions en toute connaissance de cause. »

C'était vrai que Kagami ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça, et il ne pouvait pas blâmer Aomine d'avoir pensé qu'il devait connaître la vérité toute crue avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Mais...

« J'entends bien tout ça, Dai... mais ça change rien au fait que je t'aime ! »

Aomine se crispa, le regard fixé sur ses mains.

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que l'amour suffit pas, Taiga.

— Nan, ça c'est toi qui le sais. Qui crois le savoir. T'avise pas de présumer de ce que je ressens. De ce que je veux... de ce dont j'ai besoin.

— Je présume rien, Taiga. Je présume plus.

— Dans ce cas, arrête les conneries. Je vais pas te mentir, ce que tu m'dis, ça m'fait peur. Vraiment peur. Est-ce que j'ai envie de renoncer pour autant ? Non ! »

Aomine ne le regardait toujours pas quand il reprit la parole, d'une voix rauque et étouffée comme celle d'un médecin qui ne veut pas s'impliquer quand il annonce à son patient qu'il ne lui reste que six mois à vivre.

« Je serai jamais 'guéri'. Je ne serai probablement jamais quelqu'un qui peut t'apporter du bonheur. Parce que faudrait déjà que j'apprenne comment être heureux moi-même, nan ? Et je sais pas si je peux arriver. »

À ces mots, quelque chose explosa dans l'esprit de Kagami. Comme une bombe amorcée depuis de nombreuses années déjà.

« Je t'interdis de dire ça, prononça-t-il d'une voix si basse qu'elle en était à peine audible. Bordel, c'est comme si... tu me connaissais pas du tout ! »

Aomine eut un rire ironique.

« Pourquoi tu crois qu'on s'est fait autant de mal, hein ? Peut-être bien que je te connais pas du tout. »

Kagami écouta à peine.

« J'en ai rien à foutre. Désolé si ça a pas été aussi clair avant. Ce qui m'a fait le plus mal, c'est que tu m'aimes pas, Dai.

— Que... je t'aime pas ? répéta Aomine, incrédule.

— Que tu me fasses sentir comme une merde ! Je te comprenais pas, et c'est vrai y a eu des moments où je voulais pas te comprendre, où j'avais peur ! Mais ça se serait pas passé comme ça si tu m'avais pas bloqué, si tu m'avais pas fermé la porte ! »

Aomine rit encore, de ce rire qui lui faisait tellement mal.

« Taiga... Je te fermais la porte pour pas que ce soit pire ! Tu me vois là, maintenant ?! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai apporté, hein ?! Pendant toutes ces années ?! Tu l'as dit toi-même : je t'aime pas ! Enfin, pas comme tu voudrais que je t'aime. Pas comme tu mérites que je t'aime. »

Kagami encaissa, et au sein de sa confusion, une pensée ferme et claire émergea.

« Ok, j'ai compris, murmura-t-il, à la fois déçu et soulagé. Tu veux que je te dise que c'est fini, c'est ça ? T'es pas venu pour me le dire, t'es venu _m'entendre_ te le dire. Tu vas pas mieux, Daiki. Tu fais juste semblant d'avoir pris des décisions. »

Il savait que ça allait faire mal. Mais Aomine ne lui laissait plus vraiment le choix.

Au lieu de répliquer, cependant, Aomine se décomposa littéralement.

« Je suis... je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé, Taiga. »

Sa voix trembla au point de se briser quand il tenta d'articuler son prénom.

« Je le sais, ça, abruti, répliqua Kagami. Est-ce que tu pourrais essayer d'arrêter d'être désolé ? Est-ce que tu pourrais me regarder dans les yeux ? »

D'abord, il crut qu'il n'allait pas le faire. Pendant quelques secondes, il pensa qu'Aomine allait se lever, quitter cet appart, et... Qu'ils étaient finalement arrivés au bout de cette très longue route. Une part de lui en aurait été soulagée, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Et pourtant, ce n'était toujours pas ce qu'il voulait.

Au lieu de ça, Aomine releva les yeux. Ses pupilles bleu outremer rencontrèrent les siennes. Il ne dit rien, mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Kagami avait suffisamment de choses à dire pour deux.  
« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu penses que j'allais te quitter, Dai ? Ça a jamais été ce que je comptais faire... C'est toi qui m'y as forcé, bordel ! J'ai jamais voulu faire ça ! Ouais c'était dur ! Ouais, ça me bouffait ! Mais c'était bien pire sans toi putain ! Quand est-ce que tu vas piger ça ?! »

Aomine détourna le regard et déglutit.

« J'essayais juste... de te protéger...

— Je veux pas de ta foutue protection ! Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que t'as pas confiance en moi !

— J'ai pas confiance en toi.

— Tu m'as pas regardé dans les yeux ! »

Aomine releva les yeux. Et il osa.

« J'ai pas confiance en toi, répéta-t-il.

— T'as pas confiance en _toi_ », répliqua Kagami aussi sec.

Cette bombe qui explosait en lui, c'était des années de rancœur. Et bien plus que ça. Tellement de frustration. Tellement de non-dits. Tellement de conneries. Seulement, quelques années auparavant, Aomine lui aurait foutu son poing dans la gueule pour avoir dit un truc pareil. Aujourd'hui, il ne put rien faire d'autre que de tenter de refouler ses larmes.

« Si c'est ce que tu crois... » Sa voix était rauque, fêlée, comme s'il n'allait jamais finir sa phrase. Mais il se débrouilla pour le faire. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Si je suis même pas capable d'accepter ça ?

— T'es capable de ça et de bien plus que ça. J'ai jamais douté de toi, pas comme ça. Et puis, Dai, essaie de te rappeler... On était au lycée. On avait besoin l'un de l'autre. On était juste stupidement amoureux.

— On l'est plus ?

— On l'est plus 'stupidement'. »

Aomine considéra ce point de vue.

« Et qu'est-ce qui nous rend moins stupides ?

— Être plus âgés et plus mûrs, c'est pas censé jouer ? »

Aomine ne répondit pas pendant un long moment. Sourcils froncés, regard impénétrable, il était tendu et ramassé sur lui-même comme s'il s'apprêtait à bondir. Mais ce n'était pas de l'agressivité que Kagami sentait en lui. Il avait le pressentiment que cette agressivité-là s'était émoussée avec les années.

« Dai, tu te rappelles que c'est toi qui m'as demandé de tout recommencer ?

— Je sais, bordel... Mais je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi c'est peut-être trop demander.

— C'est pas trop demander puisque c'est ce que je veux aussi. »

Kagami réalisa soudain à quel point c'était vrai. Quelle ironie... C'était comme s'ils avaient inversé les rôles. Quand il était rentré au Japon, Aomine l'avait courtisé dès le début... Et maintenant, c'était lui qui se retrouvait à lui courir après... Mais il ne laisserait pas les choses s'envenimer. Plus jamais. Il avait sérieusement besoin de se calmer, lui aussi.

« Dai, écoute-moi, dit-il plus doucement. C'est pas à toi de décider tout seul. Ni à moi. Tu comprends ? »

Aomine acquiesça.

« Et puis... reprit-il prudemment, en observant le moindre changement sur les traits de son visage. Je sais que ça peut donner l'impression qu'on tourne en rond, mais... c'est pas ce que je ressens, moi. En deux semaines on s'est dit bien plus de trucs que pendant les deux ans où on était ensemble. Tu crois pas ?

— Si...

— Alors... C'est positif, ça, non ? On va se remettre au basket. On va s'entraîner sérieusement. On va passer ces foutus tests et commencer notre vraie carrière pro. Et maintenant, on a chacun notre appart. On a de l'espace, chacun pour soi. On n'a plus de comptes à rendre comme à l'époque du lycée. Seulement nos vies à construire.

— T'as raison... souffla Aomine au bout d'un long silence. C'est... ce que je pensais aussi. Plus ou moins. Mais... Je me disais... Enfin... Je croyais que ce serait plus facile.

— No shit... Mais, Dai... on peut y arriver. »

Kagami en avait marre de cet air triste et méditatif sur le visage d'Aomine, alors il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira vers lui, puis posa un baiser dans ses cheveux. Aomine ne protesta pas, et ils restèrent comme ça un long moment. D'abord sans rien dire, puis, ils commencèrent à parler de choses anodines. De petits sujets de conversation, qui, mine de rien, avaient un étrange effet thérapeutique pour eux. Après tout, ils n'avaient plus parlé de la pluie et du beau temps depuis plus de trois ans, quand on y réfléchissait bien...

Plus tard, Kagami leur fit à dîner. Ils mangèrent devant la télé comme un vieux couple, alors qu'ils n'en étaient même pas vraiment redevenu un. Ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre, leurs épaules se touchaient. Ils appréciaient l'un comme l'autre ce contact et s'en contentaient en silence. Et puis, Kagami posa la question fatidique :

« Est-ce que veux rester avec moi cette nuit ? »

Il n'avait pas choisi ses mots au hasard. Il ne lui avait pas demandé s'il voulait dormir chez lui. Non. _Avec lui_. Kagami, ça lui était égal s'il se passait quelque chose ou non. Il voulait juste l'avoir près de lui. Le garder contre lui.

« Oui... J'aimerais bien », répondit Aomine dans un souffle.

Le soulagement envahit Kagami.

« Alors... T'es arrivé au bout de tes réflexions ?

— Ouais... j'avais besoin de te voir pour confirmer. J'ai toujours voulu être avec toi, Taiga... Mais y a toujours une part de moi qui cherche à tout détruire, c'est surtout de ça dont j'ai pris conscience pendant cette semaine.

— Si t'en as conscience, tu peux travailler là-dessus.

— C'est vrai... Je voulais juste que tu sois absolument sûr.

— Je _suis_ absolument sûr. Mais j'ai compris pourquoi t'avais des doutes, et c'est ok pour moi. Y a encore des trucs dont il faut qu'on parle... mais on a le temps pour ça. »

Aomine hocha la tête.

« Ça me va... »

Kagami se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Ce fut d'abord léger, très léger. Aomine posa une main sur sa nuque et l'attira vers lui pour approfondir le baiser. Celui-là sembla différent de ceux qu'ils avaient échangé depuis le retour de Kagami au Japon. Ni trop chaste, ni trop brûlant, chargé de mélancolie, d'amour et d'espoir. Presque douloureux dans sa douceur.

« Je crois que t'as assez réfléchi, Dai, murmura Kagami en lâchant ses lèvres. Tu peux arrêter, maintenant... »

Aomine acquiesça, et Kagami le poussa doucement pour l'allonger sur le canapé, puis le surplomba pour recommencer à l'embrasser. Les mains d'Aomine se glissèrent sous son t-shirt et massèrent son dos dont la tension et le stress avaient raidi tous les muscles. Peu à peu, sous le toucher chaud des doigts de Dai, il se détendit. Il ôta son t-shirt, enleva le sien à Aomine, et leurs corps se rencontrèrent peau contre peau.

Trois ans... Trois ans écoulés depuis la dernière fois où ils avaient partagé un moment intime. Les sensations ressemblaient à autrefois, mais à travers le miroir déformant du temps passé, de la solitude, de la rancune, de l'espoir... Des émotions qui les séparaient autant qu'elles les réunissaient. C'était difficile de les différencier à présent...

Redécouvrir le corps d'Aomine, ça rappelait à Kagami tout ce qu'il avait éprouvé en débarquant au Japon. Le bonheur, mais aussi la sensation d'être un étranger. Le soulagement, mais également l'appréhension face à un futur incertain. Un désir de futur, conjugué à l'imparfait des USA. Le goût de la peau halée d'Aomine était doux-amer comme sa nostalgie, sa chaleur, brûlante comme la façon obstinée et désespérée dont il l'aimait.

Aomine, lui, essayait de faire disparaître dans le déluge des sensations amoureuses les pensées qui s'accrochaient encore à lui. La persistance du doute comme une tache indélébile, la peur d'être abandonné autant que la peur d'abandonner, comme deux boulets aux pieds. Il voulait seulement respirer... Aimer à nouveau libre d'entraves, tout en étant parfaitement conscient qu'il s'était imposé la plupart d'entre elles, et c'était peut-être bien cela le pire.

« On n'est pas obligés d'aller jusqu'au bout », murmura Kagami, sentant probablement ses hésitations. Sauf qu'Aomine interpréta la phrase autrement : « On n'est pas capables d'aller jusqu'au bout. » Et pourtant il voulait s'accrocher... Avancer malgré la sensation d'être souillé, et malgré les boulets aux pieds. Il préféra transformer encore la phrase en « On doit aller jusqu'au bout ». C'était bien plus qu'une question de coucher ensemble ou non. C'était une question de sceller un couple ou de fuir encore. Il ne voulait plus fuir. Alors pour toute réponse, il agrippa la nuque de Kagami et la tira vers lui pour l'embrasser.

« I missed you yesterday... dit Kagami quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

— I know... I'm sorry.

— I don't want to be alone anymore.

— Me neither... »

Kagami se leva, à moitié dénudé, et lui tendit la main.

« Viens... »

Aomine leva les yeux sur lui. Son cœur battait dans sa gorge, dans son ventre, dans son sexe. Est-ce qu'il hésitait ? Non, pas vraiment... On peut être terrifié et ne pas hésiter. Il saisit cette main et se leva. Aussitôt Kagami l'agrippa dans le dos, ses mains refermées sur ses omoplates.

« I love you... »

Les mots s'égarèrent sur sa nuque en frissons électriques.

« Aishiteiru... » répliqua Aomine sur le même ton, ses lèvres tout contre la peau de Kagami.

Celui-ci enserra sa taille entre ses bras, jouant du menton contre le sien.

« Embrasse-moi...? »

Aomine s'exécuta, leurs lèvres avides se frottant et se mordant tandis que leurs corps s'évitaient, se fuyaient à mesure qu'ils tentaient de se rapprocher. Ils avaient peur... juste peur. Tous les deux.

Alors, Kagami entraîna Ao dans sa chambre à peine apprivoisée, dans sa chambre pleine de vide, espérant cette nuit défaire le mauvais sort qui avait empoisonné tout ce qui existait entre eux. Il poussa l'amour de sa vie sur le matelas, n'hésita pas. Plus de temps à perdre et plus de faux-semblants. Sa bouche était déjà en bas, entre les cuisses d'Aomine, avant que celui-ci ne lui agrippe les cheveux en murmurant un truc incompréhensible que Kagami n'écouta pas.

Aomine renonça à ce qui lui restait de certitudes. C'était comme se débarrasser d'un poids immense, et même temps, se dénuder. Il ne s'agissait pas simplement de s'exposer dans son plus simple appareil, certainement pas... Non, c'était comme s'il se retrouvait éventré, les entrailles à l'air, et qu'il autorisait Taiga à y toucher. Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, Kagami se redressa et le regarda.

« Don't worry love... I would never hurt you. »

Aomine choisit d'y croire.

« But... I might hurt _you_.

— I don't believe it and I don't care. I just want you to believe in me, just for one sec'... Please Dai... Please let me...

— Alright... »

Juste un murmure, un consentement à demi-mot dans la pénombre de la chambre.

Kagami plongea à nouveau entre les cuisses d'Aomine et prit sa queue dans sa bouche, donnant des coups de langue sur les veines pulsantes. Aomine frissonna contre lui, creusant les reins. Kagami accentua ses mouvements, promenant ses mains sur ses cuisses, ses testicules, ses fesses. Aomine paraissait se réchauffer à chaque instant qui passait, haletant, tandis que son corps répondait à ses caresses en ondulant et en frémissant sous ses doigts. Mais Kagami n'avait pas envie de le faire jouir tout de suite, alors il abandonna sa queue et ignora le grognement de frustration pour aller promener sa bouche sur tout son corps, embrassant, suçant, léchant le moindre centimètre carré d'épiderme. Il retrouva le chemin de ses lèvres et se remit à l'embrasser avec une passion grandissante, tandis que les mains d'Aomine s'égaraient en bas de son dos et jusqu'à ses fesses, qu'elles saisirent un peu brutalement. Aomine le renversa d'un coup de reins et le surplomba, rencontrant son regard dans la pénombre. Il y avait tant de choses dans ce regard, tant de choses qu'il était inutile de formuler, tant de choses qu'il était impossible de dire avec des mots. Aomine se pencha sur ses lèvres, les saisit avec délicatesse entre les siennes tandis qu'il caressait son torse d'une main qui tremblait légèrement. Kagami sentit la peur en lui, l'émotion, le désir. Il referma ses cuisses sur ses hanches et plongea une main dans ses cheveux.

« Don't be afraid... »

Aomine ne savait même plus trop de quoi il avait peur, et pourquoi. Il y avait trop de choses qui se passaient dans sa tête à cet instant-là, mais rien de bien cohérent, rien de vraiment formulé. Il prit le lubrifiant que lui tendait Kagami et glissa une main entre ses cuisses, presque surpris par la chaleur intense qui régnait là. Ses doigts retrouvèrent le chemin de son intimité, se rappelant chaque détail de son corps à mesure qu'il le redécouvrait. Il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait tandis qu'il le préparait en douceur, en l'embrassant sans s'arrêter comme s'il ne pouvait plus lâcher ses lèvres. Et tout à coup, il cessa d'avoir peur. Chaque sensation se démultiplia et s'aiguisa, comme s'il venait soudain de mettre la tête hors de l'eau. Il sentit la brûlure des ongles de Kagami dans le creux de ses reins, la douceur de sa peau, de ses entrailles. Son souffle qui tremblait sur ses lèvres. Il retira ses doigts et le pénétra, et toute sa chaleur se referma sur lui. Ses bras serrés contre lui, ses cuisses qui le retenaient, sa bouche qui aspirait la sienne... Tout en lui l'invitait à se donner, à se livrer, et à se fondre dans ce corps qui le voulait, qui n'attendait que lui. Son front se posa sur l'épaule de son amant et ses larmes mouillèrent sa peau tandis qu'il projetait ses hanches en avant, presque désespéré de désir. Il sentit Kagami se raidir sous lui, mais son gémissement n'avait rien à avoir avec une quelconque souffrance. Aomine bougea en lui, lentement, et Kagami respirait lourdement en-dessous de lui, s'accrochant à lui à lui en faire mal. Il prit une inspiration profonde et commença à aller plus vite, affolant son cœur qui cognait dans sa poitrine. Il posa ses lèvres sur la jugulaire de Kagami et sentit son pouls s'emballer comme le sien.

« I've missed you so much... »

Aomine ne répondit pas, se contentant d'embrasser son cou luisant de sueur avec une tendresse amoureuse et intense au point d'en être douloureuse. Il saisit l'une de ses cuisses et la caressa du creux du genoux jusqu'aux fesses, puis la remonta pour pouvoir le pénétrer plus profondément. Il le sentit trembler, et il se pencha pour embrasser ses paupières closes. Ses mouvements se firent plus brusques, chaque coup de rein l'amenant à s'enfoncer profondément dans le corps tremblant de Kagami. Il se recula et s'agenouilla, remontant le bassin de Kagami entre ses cuisses, et se mit à le pilonner. Celui-ci entrouvrit les lèvres sur un soupir rauque, puis il ouvrit les yeux et planta son regard dans le sien. Aomine se laissa piéger dans ses iris assombris par la nuit, magnétiques, noyés de de plaisir.

« I'm sorry I didn't come back earlier. »

Aomine secoua la tête.

« I'm sorry I made you break up with me. »

Kagami lui sourit. C'était du passé. Il se redressa sur ses coudes et Aomine se pencha pour l'embrasser, puis le plaqua contre l'oreiller et continua à aller et venir en lui, et se retrouva rapidement tout proche de la rupture. Alors, quand l'orgasme fit frissonner Kagami, qui crispa ses mains douloureusement sur ses fesses tandis que son cul se resserrait sur lui, il se répandit en lui en poussant un cri étranglé. Ensuite, il resta immobile un long moment, son cœur cognant sourdement dans ses oreilles. Puis, il embrassa son amant sur les lèvres, et se retira lentement. Il s'allongea à côté de lui, reprenant son souffle peu à peu. Kagami se tourna vers lui et se colla à lui en mélangeant sa sueur à la sienne. Ils ne parlèrent pas, se contentant de la présence de l'autre, chacun songeant à ce dont demain serait fait. Ils en parleraient sans doute au matin, mais ce soir, le silence était une autre manière pour eux de se retrouver. L'intimité créée sans les mots les rapprochait, alors qu'ils étaient étendus l'un contre l'autre, leurs corps encore vibrants d'amour.

Aomine resta longtemps les yeux ouverts, à caresser la main posée sur son ventre, bien après que Kagami se soit endormi. Après tout, il n'avait jamais vraiment cru qu'ils puissent réparer ce qui avait été brisé entre eux, mais peut-être... pouvaient-ils construire autre chose à la place.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello à tous !**

**Tout d'abord mes excuses pour cette longue absence, j'avais simplement... la tête ailleurs. L'envie d'écrire n'y était pas vraiment non plus. Mais dès que c'est revenu, je me suis remise à cette histoire, et hop chapitre bouclé en une journée :)**

**Je suis désolée, ça va peut-être vous sembler un peu brutal, mais j'ai commencé et écrit toute cette histoire en naviguant au feeling, et là... J'avais la dernière scène de ce chapitre en tête depuis un moment et j'ai simplement éprouvé le besoin de l'écrire. J'ai commencé à y penser il y a quelques semaines quand j'ai découvert cette chanson que je cite sur la dernière partie. Et j'y suis parvenue en creusant mon chemin à coup d'autres musiques, puis j'ai réécoutée cette fameuse chanson en boucle pour conclure, et voilà le résultat !**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira malgré tout !**

**Merci à tous de votre soutien, de vos petits messages, d'avoir suivi, ça a été vraiment génial de partager cette histoire avec vous !**

**Et spéciale dédicace à Futae : tu m'as aidée à écrire ce chapitre, merci :)**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**LEÇON N°12**

I

_Quelques mois plus tard_

Les choses étaient revenues à la normale. Ou plutôt... Elles n'avaient jamais été aussi bien.

Aomine et Kagami jouaient chacun dans un club célèbre de Tokyo, et les tests pour l'équipe nationale avaient été concluants. Ils n'étaient pas encore titulaires mais la prochaine Coupe d'Asie leur donnerait sûrement l'occasion de briller et de marquer les esprits. Toute leur vie tournait désormais autour du basket, et ça leur convenait très bien comme ça. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient jamais été très fans des études et ils étaient soulagés de pouvoir se consacrer entièrement à leur passion.

Ils se voyaient très souvent, presque tous les jours en fait, mais trouvaient que ne pas habiter ensemble, c'était finalement bénéfique pour eux. Contre toute attente, ils avaient réussi, pas à pas, à stabiliser les choses entre eux, et ils ne s'étaient même pas engueulé une seule fois au cours de ces derniers mois. Les spectres du passé, les doutes et leurs angoisses respectives s'étaient atténués et presque volatilisés dans un quotidien qui comportait plus de tendresse qu'il n'y en avait jamais eu entre eux. La passion qui les habitait toujours était tempérée par la plus grande intimité qu'ils partageaient désormais. Ils avaient, en somme, trouvé une forme de sérénité qui leur avait toujours manqué.

Leur vie était rythmée par les matchs, les entraînements avec Riko, et souvent le week-end, ils allaient jouer avec les lycéens qu'ils avaient rencontré au gymnase quelques mois auparavant. Ils avaient découvert à cette occasion que transmettre leur savoir et aider leurs cadets à progresser était gratifiant, et même plutôt fun.

Le soir, souvent, ils parlaient d'avenir. Ils voulaient tous les deux jouer en NBA et réfléchissaient à ce qu'ils feraient si l'un ou l'autre recevait une proposition intéressante. Et puis... les soirs les plus optimistes et les plus alcoolisés, Aomine parlait d'obtenir la double nationalité... et de se marier là-bas.

En bref... Ils goûtaient à un bonheur auquel ils avaient fini par cesser de croire vraiment, et s'étonnaient souvent d'avoir réussi à surmonter, apparemment, tous les obstacles. Aomine en particulier s'en inquiétait un peu... Il évitait de trop s'en ouvrir à Kagami, après tout c'était juste son pessimisme naturel qui reprenait le dessus... Et il voulait juste savourer ce qu'ils avaient, ce qu'ils vivaient. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il en était capable. Alors il rangeait son pessimisme et ses idées noires dans un tiroir mental fermé à double tour. Il savait qu'il bénéficiait d'une accalmie et que les problèmes reviendraient, mais il se concentrait sur le moment présent le plus possible, même pas conscient qu'il était du coup dans une forme de fuite en avant. Kagami le voyait, lui, mais préférait l'ignorer. Il était simplement plus attentif qu'avant et se préparait à la suite avec une bonne dose de confiance et d'optimisme. Leur couple était beaucoup plus solide qu'avant. Il saurait encaisser les tempêtes. D'autant que lui se sentait beaucoup plus assuré et fort que jamais auparavant... Il avait rebâti sa confiance en lui-même parce qu'Aomine ne lui donnait plus de raison de douter, et qu'avec lui il se sentait plus complet. C'était comme si les morceaux de sa vie se recollaient, et il avait enfin l'impression d'avoir retrouvé sa place. Il avait réapprivoisé le Japon et la vie japonaise, et désormais, il était heureux dans son pays natal.

En fait, il ne demeurait qu'un seul point noir au tableau, malheureusement pas des moindres : ils se faisaient discrets sur leur relation, car le coming-out n'était pas vraiment une option pour l'instant. Pas au Japon, pas quand on veut une carrière internationale dans le basket. Ils trouvaient ça frustrant et injuste, mais ils ne faisaient que protéger leurs intérêts... en espérant que les choses finissent par changer.

Jusqu'à un matin d'hiver froid et gris tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal.

II

« Qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut, à ton avis ?

— Aucune idée », répliqua Kagami d'une voix tendue.

Ils attendaient tous les deux à l'extérieur du bureau du manager de l'équipe nationale de basket. Ça faisait déjà une demi heure qu'on les faisait poireauter, alors qu'ils avaient été convoqués pour 15h le matin même. Ce genre de choses arrivait rarement et ils n'étaient pas particulièrement à leur aise. Tous les deux, en plus... Et ils avaient beau réfléchir, ils ne voyaient rien, en négatif comme en positif, qui pourrait justifier ce genre de mesure. Ça semblait vraiment sortir de nulle part.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit et le manager leur fit signe d'entrer, le visage fermé. Ils échangèrent un regard et s'exécutèrent. L'appréhension était montée d'un cran. Kagami s'assit sur l'un des sièges faisant face au bureau, l'estomac noué. Aomine avait un très mauvais pressentiment et fixa le manager d'un air hostile. Celui-ci les regarda tour à tour, sourcils froncés, puis annonça :

« Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, afin de nous épargner à tous de prolonger plus que nécessaire un moment pénible. »

Il fit pivoter l'écran de son ordinateur vers eux.

Kagami se figea, tétanisé, en découvrant une photo d'eux qui s'embrassaient. La lumière était mauvaise et il ne parvint pas à reconnaître l'endroit. Le regard d'Aomine se fit plus noir encore, et le manager eut un léger mouvement de recul lorsque la panthère reporta son attention sur lui. Il ne se laissa pas démonter, cela dit, et reprit d'une voix ferme :

« Ce genre de comportement est bien entendu inacceptable. Vous représentez la nation. Notre image se doit d'être irréprochable, je pense que vous le comprendrez aisément.

— Comment est-ce que vous avez eu ça ? » demanda Aomine d'une voix hargneuse.

Si c'était possible, le manager fronça encore davantage les sourcils.

« Ça n'a aucune importance. J'ignore ce qui se passe entre vous exactement, mais vous devez y mettre un terme. Immédiatement. »

Aomine se leva et Kagami l'imita, juste à temps pour l'empêcher de prendre le manager à la gorge. Lui aussi avait bien envie de lui foutre un poing, mais ça n'allait certainement pas arranger la situation à ce moment précis. Il sentit Aomine trembler sous sa main fermement agrippée à son bras.

« Dai, calm down. Please calm down. »

Aomine l'ignora, mais le manager reprit la parole avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche :

« Vos contrats comportent des clauses sur vos vies personnelles. Relisez-les. Quand on représente le pays, la vie privée ne l'est plus. Vous êtes censés le savoir.

— Vous êtes une petite merde, cracha Aomine. Pourtant, j'en ai connu des connards, mais pour en trouver des comme vous, faut se lever tôt ! »

Le manager passa au rouge vif en entendant le vocabulaire coloré d'Aomine et serra les poings, presque littéralement bouillant de rage.

« Je mets fin à votre contrat immédiatement.

— Meilleure nouvelle de la journée ! » répliqua Aomine aussi sec, avant de se dégager d'un geste brusque et de prendre la porte, qu'il claqua violemment derrière lui.

Kagami fixa la porte et déglutit avec difficulté. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer, bordel ?!

Le manager, un tout petit moins rouge depuis le départ d'Aomine, fit un effort pour contrôler sa voix qui tremblait un peu quand il s'adressa à lui :

« Quant à vous... Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. »

Kagami ne sut pas quoi lui dire. La colère l'étouffait, et la détresse aussi. Il n'y avait rien de bien cohérent dans sa tête et il avait absolument besoin d'aller prendre l'air. Et de retrouver Aomine. Aussi, il sortit sans un mot, en laissant la porte grande ouverte derrière lui au lieu de la claquer.

Bien entendu, Aomine avait déjà disparu. Kagami décida de lui laisser un peu de temps pour se calmer avant de lui envoyer un message. Il fallait qu'ils discutent, et vite. Encore sous le choc, il rejoignit la rue et se mit les écouteurs sur les oreilles pour s'isoler du monde extérieur.

_Allez on trique, on trinque  
Et on n'oublie pas qu'on nous aura prévenus  
C'est plus pour rire  
Bienvenue à Gattaca  
Bienvenue à tous ceux qu'ça n'dérange pas  
De vivre l'intime dans un enfer  
Tant qu'il est clean_

Et soudain, sans prévenir, la fureur explosa. Il envoya son poing dans le mur le plus proche, provoquant des regards ahuris tout autour de lui. La douleur vrilla ses phalanges et irradia dans tout son bras, ramenant un peu de lucidité dans son esprit envahi par les ténèbres de sa rage. Il regarda sa main ensanglantée, se traita intérieurement d'abruti, et se mit en devoir de rejoindre son appart au plus vite pour soigner ça. Après, il appellerait Aomine.

_Allez on trique, on trinque  
Et on oublie qu'tout ça partait d'une belle idée  
Tout part toujours d'une belle idée  
Mais qu'ça n'a rien donné  
Assis-debout-couché-pas-bouger  
Et maintenant qu'est ce qu'on fait?  
Allez on trique, on trinque  
Et on on oublie, regarde c'que t'as  
Ou plutôt c'que t'as pas  
Et dis-moi franchement  
Assis-debout-couché ça t'as servi à quoi?  
Ça t'a servi à quoi?_

Tout ce qu'ils avaient construit ces derniers mois, après trois ans de silence et de solitude, tout ça volait en éclats, brutalement, à cause d'une stupide photo, en une minute chrono. Il ne savait même plus si ça lui donnait envie de hurler ou de pleurer. Probablement les deux à la fois.

Parce qu'il venait de se passer, c'était définitif. C'était le monde qui revenait à la charge pour leur rappeler que « dans la vie, on fait pas ce qu'on veut ».

Parce qu'il savait que ça les briserait, même s'ils décidaient tous les deux d'arrêter le basket et de vivre une toute autre vie.

_« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que l'amour ne suffit pas. »_

C'étaient les mots d'Aomine, quelques mois auparavant. Il n'avait pas voulu y croire. Et voilà que la réalité lui renvoyait son optimisme débile en pleine gueule. Il ne voyait plus où il allait, le monde avait fondu dans un brouillard de larmes de rage. Il ne cessait de bousculer des gens en marchant à grandes enjambées, fonçant droit devant lui sans se soucier des passants, sans se soucier de rien, chaque pas alimenté par une énergie noire et glaciale qui tournait en lui à vide, inépuisable, incontrôlable, impossible à calmer pas plus qu'à canaliser.

_Allez on trique, on trinque  
Et on oublie qu'l'idée c'était de calculer  
Calculer pour arriver quelque part  
Trouver une paire de bras, quelqu'un à aimer  
Et personne n'est venu t'chercher  
Allez on trique, on trinque  
Et on oublie qu'on s'est assis-couché-debout-pas-bouger  
Parce qu'on y croyait  
On croyait être malin, on croyait être habile  
On croyait comme ça arriver là où on voulait arriver  
Allez on trique, on trinque  
Et on oublie tous les « j'crois qu'j'y suis »  
Et puis non tout s'écroulait pour d'autres envies  
Dans un chaos de "Mais qu'est c'que j'fous? Mais qu'est ce que j'suis?  
Mais qu'est c'que j'fous? Mais qu'est ce que j'suis?" *_

Et comme si la réalité voulait se faire écho de cette foutue chanson, c'est dans un bar qu'il retrouva Aomine, déjà à son quatrième shot si on en jugeait par les verres posés devant lui sur la table. Quand il vit ça, la fureur céda la place à l'autre émotion qui menaçait depuis le rendez-vous avec le manager. La détresse l'envahit.

Il commanda son propre shot et ils trinquèrent.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Trois fois.

Comme si l'alcool suffirait à noyer la détresse et la rage.

Mais c'était déjà un bon début, non ?

Ils ne parlèrent pas avant le cinquième verre. Et après...

III

_All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places, worn out faces  
Bright and early for their daily races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere  
Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression, no expression  
Hide my head, I want to drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

_And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles it's a very very  
Mad world, mad world_

Gary Jules, _Mad World _(ma version : la cover de Imagine Dragons ;)

...Ils ne se souvinrent jamais de ce qu'ils avaient vraiment fait ou dit ce soir-là. À part boire jusqu'à être à peine capables de distinguer la droite de la gauche, le haut du bas. Ils pensaient que le barman avait dû appeler un taxi. Ils ne se souvenaient pas d'être rentrés. Ils se réveillèrent tard le lendemain, chez Aomine, avec un mal de crâne phénoménal et une nausée atroce. Aomine manqua de s'évanouir en tentant d'aller chercher de quoi boire et manger, du coup, Akashi leur apporta ce qu'il fallait. Il ne posa aucune question mais comprit rapidement que c'était le genre de cuite qu'on s'inflige quand on s'est pris une grosse mandale, pas de celles qu'on s'inflige quand on a quelque chose à fêter. Alors il ne dit rien, mais appela Tetsu.

À son arrivée, tard dans l'après-midi, Kagami préféra rentrer chez lui. Pratiquement sans un mot.

Aomine raconta ce dont il se souvenait de la journée de la veille, difficilement, avec des mots hachés, dans un salon dont le silence lui semblait lui perforer les oreilles.

Après, il retourna se coucher. Il ne se souvint jamais vraiment bien de cette conversation non plus, comme si elle avait eu lieu dans une autre dimension, dans un rêve, ou dans un lointain passé.

Le lendemain, il avait l'esprit plus clair, et physiquement, il allait nettement mieux. En revanche, il éprouva une sensation familière qui le terrifia. L'impression de ne plus habiter son propre corps ni sa propre vie, mais d'être un fantôme éthéré cherchant vaguement à s'agripper à un point d'ancrage physique. L'impression de déambuler en surimpression sur le monde, comme une silhouette ajoutée au montage sur une photo. Et malgré ça, paradoxalement, son corps lui paraissait terriblement lourd, inconfortable. Comme s'il portait le poids de quelqu'un d'autre, les habits, la chair de quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait appris à reconnaître les signes et savaient que ça ne mènerait à rien de bon. Il s'aperçut du même coup que les dernières 48h apparaissaient plus que nébuleuses dans sa mémoire. Il envoya un message à Kagami pour savoir comment ça allait, et ne reçut qu'un sobre : « I'm fine, but we need to talk. As soon as possible. »

Il doutait qu'une quelconque discussion au monde puisse arranger quoi que ce soit, mais Kagami avait raison : il fallait bien qu'ils en parlent. Et alors qu'il y pensait en essayant de reprendre le contrôle sur ses pensées et émotions sous le jet brûlant de la douche, il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas la moindre foutue idée de ce qu'il allait lui dire. Quelque chose lui vrilla les tripes à cette pensée, et l'angoisse monta d'un seul coup, s'agrippant à l'intérieur de sa poitrine en tordant tout sur son passage. Ça le submergea à tel point que pour la première fois depuis longtemps – ou du moins il lui semblait que ça faisait une éternité – il sentit ses jambes se dérober et une légèreté de mauvais augure lui monter au cerveau. Il s'assit dans la douche et mit sa tête entre ses genoux. Il n'y avait rien à ce moment précis auquel se raccrocher, alors il se sentit sombrer, ou plutôt, il avait cette horrible sensation de flotter en dehors de son corps, retenu à son existence physique par un fil ténu qu'il suffirait de pas grand-chose pour briser définitivement. Il se concentra sur sa respiration, sur la sensation de l'eau qui éclatait sur sa peau nue et coulait sur ses flancs, et il mit bien un quart d'heure, mais finit par se stabiliser. Son cœur qui battait à plein régime se calma peu à peu, et contre toute attente, un vide énorme avala tout ce qui avait pulsé et frappé et paniqué comme une flopée d'oiseaux prisonniers dans sa tête. Et soudain, il ne sentit plus rien qu'une tristesse abyssale. Ça le soulagea. Tant que ça absorbait l'anxiété qui lui donnait l'impression qu'il allait crever dans les prochaines minutes...

Ils avaient eu le temps de rêver à des tas de trucs, Taiga et lui, pendant ces quelques mois de bonheur fou.

Maintenant, il fallait réévaluer leurs perspectives.

Et soudain, Aomine sut quoi faire. Ce n'était pas si compliqué.

Ils savaient pourtant que ce genre de merde allait finir par les rattraper. Ils avaient choisi de faire comme si tout irait bien, tout en sachant que...

Et Aomine savait quelles décisions prendre. Très exactement. Et même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il avait envie de faire.

IV

_I see you  
But I can't stay anymore  
Though I need you _

_I feel you  
Though our days are gone and through  
The great hunger  
I wonder if you feel it too_

_In different walls, we'll build our souls  
For the chance to be alive  
But all our sighs and lullabies  
So we'll keep them safe and sound_

_So it's time to say farewell  
And you look at me like you do  
Asking me to stay awhile  
For the love I feel for you  
But the wind is changing  
And the sea is raging_

Lola Marsh, _The Wind_

Évidemment, Kagami ne voulut rien savoir. Du moins, pendant les quatre premières heures. Parce qu'ils passèrent la nuit entière à discuter, à négocier. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était satisfait de la conclusion. Mais ils naviguaient en eaux troubles... et aucune résolution n'était la bonne. Celle-ci leur parut simplement la meilleure.

Alors pourquoi, ce matin-là sur ce quai de gare, ça leur semblait la pire décision de leur vie ?

_Don't leave me. Please don't leave me._

C'était tout ce que Kagami avait dans la tête en cette aurore brumeuse, à regarder Aomine avec sa valise à ses pieds, comme s'il était déjà parti, juste un souvenir, l'image projetée de quelque chose qui était déjà arrivé. L'impression de fatalité qu'il éprouvait à ce moment-là l'asphyxiait et l'empêchait de penser clairement. Ça ne pouvait pas vraiment être en train de se passer.

À quelques pas derrière lui, Kuroko attendait. À quelques pas derrière Aomine, Momoi attendait.

Et eux deux restaient bloqués dans un entre deux, entre Tokyo et Osaka, entre le passé et le futur. Comme s'ils ne parviendraient jamais à briser ce sortilège qui les retenait dans un instant présent qu'ils refusaient de laisser devenir du passé.

Comme des fantômes incapables de délaisser la vie et le lieu qu'ils hantent.

Puis, Aomine fit un pas en avant. Il resta là, à quelques centimètres de son visage, et ce qu'il dit à voix basse après ça, Kagami s'en souviendrait toute sa vie.

« I'll tell you this in my best english. I love you and no matter what, I'll fight for you. For us. But if I can't, I want you to keep fighting. For me, for us, for people like us. I know I shouldn't ask but I need you to stay strong for us. Please promise me you will.

— I-I... I will. »

Aomine s'approcha et l'enveloppa de ses bras. Ils restèrent comme ça une petite éternité.

« On se retrouvera. On n'est pas si loin l'un de l'autre. On se verra tous les week-ends. »

Kagami acquiesça mais il ne pouvait pas parler. La gorge trop nouée.

« Les choses vont se tasser », poursuivit Aomine, d'une voix que Kagami n'arrivait même pas à reconnaître comme la sienne. « On fait comme on a dit. Profil bas pendant un moment. Après, on avisera. »

Aomine parlait encore d'avenir, alors pourquoi lui, il avait tellement l'impression que c'était terminé ?

« Please don't leave me », formula-t-il à voix haute avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

Aomine le regarda simplement d'un air triste. Le vent s'insinua sous ses vêtements et la chair de poule se répandit sur tout son corps, malgré leur proximité physique.

« On peut pas... pas maintenant... reprit Aomine de la même voix qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. On se le pardonnera pas, tu le sais bien, ça, non ? Les deux trucs les importants de nos vies sont incompatibles. »

Aomine avait raison.

_L'amour ne suffit pas._  
Lui non plus, il n'y croyait pas. À une relation qui impliquerait de renoncer au rêve de sa vie. Et pourtant... Il avait toujours l'impression de commettre une terrible erreur. Du genre qu'il regretterait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

« Dai... It feels wrong...

— I know... Mais... s'il te plaît. C'est à mon tour de te le dire : please trust me.

— I... I don't want to. If it means I can't be with you... I don't want to.

— We'll stay together. Trust me. »

Ils s'étaient haïs. Ils s'étaient mal compris. Ils s'étaient aimés passionnément. Ils avaient cru à tout un tas de choses. Ils avaient presque tout essayé.  
Et tout ça, tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, ça devait se finir sur un quai de gare, dans l'absurdité glaciale et étrangement trop lumineuse d'un matin d'hiver ?

« Mais pourquoi ça serait à toi de partir ? »

Le ton de sa question était presque désespéré.

« On en a déjà parlé. Je peux pas. J'y arriverai pas. Je préfère être celui qui part et c'est pas un sacrifice. On veut tous les deux la même chose. Rester ensemble, et continuer le basket. Et pas en amateurs. Toi et moi, on a trop besoin d'adrénaline. Je me suis fait virer de l'équipe nationale et les clubs de Osaka valent pas ceux de Tokyo. Mais c'est du temporaire. On se refera une vie ailleurs. »

Oui, ils en avaient parlé. Aomine avait déjà utilisé ces arguments cent fois. Et Kagami s'était même laissé convaincre ! Alors pourquoi ce matin, il avait l'impression qu'ils n'en avaient jamais parlé, et pire, que la situation lui échappait totalement alors qu'il était censé être d'accord ?!

« On devrait pas... On peut pas...

— Je sais, le coupa Aomine. On devrait pas, mais dans un autre monde. On est bien obligés de faire avec celui qu'on a. On peut pas s'aimer dans ce monde-là, en tout cas, pas d'une façon qui nous épanouisse tous les deux. Je veux pas rester avec toi pour que tu finisses par me haïr, et réciproquement. On a ce désir profond de jouer. Le basket, c'est pas un truc qu'on oubliera tout ça parce qu'on s'aime. Tu le sais, ça. Moi aussi. C'est pour ça qu'on a pris cette décision. »

Et là encore... Kagami ressentit la même chose : il était d'accord avec ça. Mais c'était... trop injuste pour qu'il arrive à l'accepter. Pourquoi Aomine avait l'air de l'accepter, lui, hein ? C'était pourtant lui qui avait été à deux doigts de tabasser ce putain de manager !

« Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi t'es aussi calme ?!

— Je suis pas calme. J'essaie juste de faire en sorte de pas m'effondrer. »

Kagami ne trouva rien à répondre à ça.

Et de nouveau, le vent le frôla, et ses muscles tendus se crispèrent doulouereusement sous la brise glacée. Il avait encore des tas de choses à se dire... ? Ou au contraire... Rien du tout ? Il n'arrivait même plus à savoir. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'absolument rien n'allait dans cette scène. Aomine qui le touchait à peine, comme s'il était déjà parti, ce froid glacial qui pénétrait jusqu'à l'intérieur de ses os... Ce quai de gare étrangement désert.

Il regarda autour de lui avec la sensation pressante de devoir dire quelque chose. Et pourtant, rien ne lui venait. Un baiser furtif comme une averse de printemps, et déjà, Aomine qui s'approchait du train, Momoi à côté de lui, la main posée sur son bras. Il avait envie de tout arrêter et de courir vers lui comme dans un film romantique et pourtant, ses deux pieds demeuraient vissés au sol.

Au moment où cette pensée fit écho dans son crâne, Dai et Momoi disparurent dans le train.

Il continua à fixer le train jusqu'à ce qu'il démarre. Kuroko s'était rapproché, et une fois n'était pas coutume, sa présence irradiait auprès de lui. Peut-être parce qu'il n'en avait jamais eu autant besoin de sa vie. Autour d'eux, tout restait tranquille et banal. Ce n'était qu'un train qui partait.

Kagami recula jusqu'au mur qui longeait le quai, et se laissa tomber sur le banc.

_I'll tell you this in my best english. I love you and no matter what, I'll fight for you._

Il ferma les yeux et mit toute son âme pour y croire, tandis que le sixième joueur de la GM pressait douloureusement son épaule, que le vent dispersait la brume sur le quai, et qu'il n'avait jamais eu aussi froid de sa vie.

La neige commença à tomber, des flocons fragiles virovoltant dans le vent. Le train avait déjà quitté le quai et s'éloignait dans la brume blanche de ce jour glacé. Et toujours cette main sur son épaule... Jamais Kuroko ne le touchait comme ça. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il lui parla en anglais à son tour.

« In me best english as well... if I can... I'll tell you this : nothing will tear you apart. You'll pull through. I know it. Juste give it some time. »

Kagami hocha la tête par réflexe, mais ne parvint qu'à se rappeler les mots d'Aomine.

_I want you to keep fighting. For me, for us, for people like us. I know I shouldn't ask but I need you to stay strong for us._

Et y répondit intérieurement.

_I will, love. As long as it takes until we're back together. No matter what._

* * *

**Oui, je sais, je sais. Moi aussi j'étais déprimée :) Mais ceux qui me connaissent ou commencent à me connaître savent que j'ai besoin d'écrire ce genre de trucs. Cela dit... Si vous trouvez ça trop triste, il est possible que j'écrive une suite ;) D'ailleurs je ne sais pas si c'est parce que j'y pensais depuis un moment, mais j'ai eu une grosse impression de déjà-vu en rédigeant les derniers paragraphes, mais quoi qu'il en soit, dites-moi ce que ça vous inspire :)**

_*** **_**Cabadzi, **_**Féroces Intimes**_**. Si un jour vous êtes très très en colère à cause du monde dans lequel on vit, ça vous fera autant de mal que de bien d'écouter ça, mais ça vous permettra peut-être d'éponger un peu la rage :)**

**J'ai aussi écouté **_**Shadowlord**_ **sur l'OST de NieR, en boucle.**

**Et je suis rarement émue de finir une fic, les mauvaises langues diront parce que je n'en finis pas beaucoup, elles auront raison, mais bref. Merci !**


End file.
